Just a Bedtime Story Right?
by animeo
Summary: Fuji always wanted to know the ending of the bedtime story his sister used to tell him before her sudden disapperance. Through a series of events he's now plundged into the dark and bloody past of one Tezuka Kunimitsu, resident 200 year old vampire. TexFu
1. Meetings and Questionings

**Alright you guys I'm back with ANOTHER fic, since it is summertime I'm going to try and start on multiple fics to occupy my time so it will probably be a series of oneshots for a while. This one isn't though this one will be a few chapters longs an since I havn't already writting this one out (unlike Right By Your side) My updates will be a little bit less frequent than my others. I really do hope you enjoy this fic guys. **

* * *

"NO! Please don't tell me, you brought home another one!" I heard a voice yell.

"Nya, Oishi he's really cute and he was out there all alone, _he_ could have came along and got him!" I opened my eyes up slightly saw the voice belonged to a blurred person with bright red hair that was waving something around, I assumed it to be its arms. Who was _he?_

"What makes you think that? Just don't even bother answering that right now, it doesn't really matter; did you ever think for a minute that he has a family somewhere?" The second figure asked.

"Nya…anou…no I didn't."

"You really do need to think sometimes Eiji. These people aren't just stray pets waiting to be picked up by others," the voice heaved a sigh, "This poor guy, when he wakes up he's going to be scared out of his mind."

"Nya, he's awake now Oishi!" The red head yelped, jumping over to me. My vision by now had cleared significantly, to where I could make out clear faces.

"Who is awake?" A third voice appeared, this one was significantly deeper than the previous two. I will say that I was taken quite a back by it, dare I say I was infatuated with it. My infatuation only continued to grow more when I finally saw the owner of said melodious voice. Tall, brown hair with lighter tints here and there, small thin glasses that complimented his face perfectly, this man had to be a god of some sorts. No one was this perfect looking.

"Ah, Tezuka when did you return," The one named Oishi asked.

"Just a few minutes ago, now what's going on here?"

"Umm…well…You see…"

"I found this kid lying outside," The red head named Eiji muttered shuffling his feet slightly. Apparently I didn't exist at the moment for no one was paying attention, so I did what any person in my situation would do I tried to scoot away.

"And where do you think you are going?" Tezuka asked glaring down at me.

"Umm…back to where I came from I believe." I smiled innocently.

"How much does he know about us?" Tezuka asked not taking his eyes off of me.

"Nothing really," Eiji replied.

"So you just…picked him up?" Tezuka turned away from me, I was kind of sad when he did, I mean anyone would be if you could no longer gaze upon a face like that.

"Yep, pretty much."

"Tezuka-san!" How many people where here? This was what the 4th person in the last 3 minutes? Anyways a spiky headed lad came running in his bright violet eyes flashing with exhaustion and worry.

"What is it Momoshiro?"

"_He _is going to be here any minute! He didn't send word ahead of time, so it's a surprise to all of use, thank goodness you came back in time Tezuka-san!" The boy said in one heaved breath. Who where these people seriously? And who the hell was _HE_?

"He never makes unannounced visits, spoiled he may be that doesn't mean he doesn't have some form of manners at times." Tezuka closed his eyes for a moment. _'He's probably wondering what do with me'_

"Eiji," Tezuka said after a few moments.

"Yes," Eiji answered.

"Take him up stairs to your room, and make sure he's comfortable, who knows how long _he_ will be here." Tezuka commanded, leaving the room.

"Comeon," Eiji muttered picking me up bridal style.

* * *

"If I may ask, what is going on, what am I doing here, and who the HELL IS _HE?_" my questions flew faster than I thought they would have. We turned down a long corridor and passed several door each just as ornate as the last.

"Heh, Well you, my friend, are currently being carried to my room by me," He grinned down at me, " As your being here, that's my fault because I didn't want you to be outside by their own, vampires might get you. One can't be too careful nowadays you know." His grin grew.

"Vampires, are you actually expecting me to believe that bed time story?" I laughed lightly.

"Yes I am. Everyone has to have something to believe in right? Even something as silly as vampires. As for whom _he_ is, I can't tell you right now, Tezuka _might_ tell you later though." Eiji winked at me then lifted his head I turned my head to follow his gaze, in front of us was large oak door, with very ornate hinges and knob. He reached out and opened the door, how someone of his small size could open a door that large. "Well when I say _might_, I mean there is a high chance that he won't."

"Oh, " I muttered taking in my surroundings, The room was surprisingly spacious, a large cherry sleigh bed close to the middle of the room, a vanity of the same wood to the far left against the wall. Crown molding was along the top connecting the wall and ceiling, the carvings along it consisted of small cats and dogs in repeating patterns in a constant chase around the rooms ceiling. Despite the room's space the floor was quite cluttered with small trails of cleanliness so that one might walk through, without the hazards of finding out if anything lived in the piles to the left or right of them.

"I still don't know your name, that's quite rude of me isn't it, you know to steal you away from where ever you where without even knowing your name." He grinned laying me down on the bed.

"Fuji Shusuke," I muttered still in awe of how someone could live in this place. Now mind you I'm not the kind for absolute cleanliness when it came to others, only when it came to me.

"Oh well I'm Kikumaru Eiji. The one with the funny hair," Eiji brought his index fingers up mimicking the way the other guys hair looked, "That was Oishi Shuichiro, we are bestest buddy pals." Eiji crossed his first two fingers on his left hand to show their closeness, I merely nodded waiting for him to continue on. "The other guy with the glasses and the cold demeanor was Tezuka Kunimitsu, He's the leader of our little household/group." Tezuka, Kunimitsu a lovely name for a lovely guy, course what Eiji said was most certainly true he did have a cold aura coming from him. "Then there was Momo-chan, he's the one that came in yelling about _him_." I remembered those violet eyes flashing with worry and exhaustion. "You'll meet Kaoru-chan, Taka-san, and Inui later on. Hopefully you won't have the pleasure of meeting _him_."

"Does this _him_ guy have a name?"

"Oh yeah he does, we just don't like saying it."

"Ok, so what can you tell me about this little group of yours?" I asked propping myself up on my elbows.

"Actually," Eiji turned his back to me then turned back to me slightly with a shrug, "I've told you too much as it is, and Tezuka will most certainly scold me," He shuddered, "Hell hath no fury like Tezuka's scorn, and trust me I've been there before, Hell is not a fun thing and neither is Tezuka when he's angry." His eyes widened as he slapped his hand over his mouth. "You did not hear that last part GOT IT!"

What is with these guys? First this crazy red head kidnaps me, then there is all this talk about some guy named _him_ or whatever, I was seriously wishing I had just stayed home today and had eating dinner with my mother, sister, and Yuuta. Of course with Yuuta still hating me for whatever reason there was my only brother hated me. So, I guess it's only natural that I just can't bring myself to be around him, knowing that he didn't want me around. Maybe this would all be for the better, maybe these guys weren't quite as crazy as they had let on they were. "Well, you've been asking all these questions about us, don't you think you should tell me a little about yourself?" He sat down on the edge of the bed, looking calm for the first time since I had woken up. His own hand rested on mine for only a moment before jumping back up. "Damn, he's here already?" When he said this I felt an unnaturally strong feel of unease take over the room.

"Do you have to go?" I asked not wanting to be left alone in this room much less in this nut house.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Fujiko, but I have to go or else…I don't want to think about what would happen to you or me," concern flashed in his eyes as he turned and swiftly left the room, closing the door with a large thud. I had hardly known the guy for about half an hour and he already had a nickname for me, and a childish one at that. Fujiko, seriously who calls another guy that? Oh wait a crazed red headed lunatic that acts like a cat, does.

I was left alone, I was stable enough now that I could have gotten up to look around, but my fear of being eaten by something in the room was far too great. I swear something just moved in that pile making it shift…or maybe this place was just old I wasn't sure yet.

* * *

Short preview of chapter 2

"_These people aren't our friends they are our enemies…our food! You all know this!"_

"_I'm sorry sir, it's my fault." Eiji murmured glancing away._

_"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" The boy yelled, Eiji did as he was told and returned his gaze back to the short figure. "Now tell me what is he doing here?"_

_"Well...you see..." Eiji's mouth couldn't really seem to form anything close to a coherent sentece._

_"It's not Kikumaru's fault sir, its mine I should have kept a better eye on him and the others." Tezuka said stepping in._

_"As well you should have Tezuka, the next time I arrive he had better not be here!"_

* * *

**So did it suck majorly? I think so but thats just me I guess you could say. Teehee You guys get to meet _him_ next chapter! any ideas on who you think it is? I love critisism so do give me your best opinions on anything. Reviews guys I love them you know that! teehee**


	2. Books with Hidden Secrets

**Here you go chapter two. Now just so you know I don't actually know Latin my aunt has this HUGE Latin dictionary so I sorta borrowed it for this one. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

"Kikumaru, get out here now!" Tezuka yelled from the entry way. Said red head came running up.

"I'm sorry Tezuka, you're the one that said 'make him comfortable' and so I was. I also had to make sure that Mr. Giggles wasn't going to mess with him while he was in there. Oh and you have some questions to answer for him later. I wasn't sure just as to what you would and would not want him to know."

"I'll deal with that later." At the end of Tezuka's statement the doors of the entry way flew open with a tremendous force.

"Hello puppets!" a small figure grinned evilly walking into the entrance hall.

"Sir," Tezuka bowed low to the boy in front of him, the other three followed suit.

"Ah Tezuka, I thought you were away?"

"I returned early sir."

"Well that's obvious since you're standing here with the rest of your lowly little group." Tezuka didn't say anything to the insult; he merely nodded and stepped aside so that the boy could pass.

"If you don't mind my asking sir, what is it that brings you here?"

"I do mind, but I will tell you anyways. One of my scouts informed me that one of your household members brought back a human!" Eiji flinched slightly at this. "Oh so it was you Kikumaru?" The boy glanced back at Eiji.

"H-Hai Echizen-san," Eiji bowed not wanting to look at the boy.

"Kikumaru, you know the rules." Echizen sighed, "These people aren't our friends they are our enemies…our food! You all know this!"

"I'm sorry sir, it's my fault." Eiji murmured glancing away.

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you!" Echizen yelled, Eiji did as he was told and returned his gaze back to the short figure. "Now tell me what is he doing here?"

"Well...you see..." Eiji's mouth couldn't really seem to form anything close to a coherent sentence.

"It's not Kikumaru's fault sir, its mine I should have kept a better eye on him and the others." Tezuka said stepping in.

"As well you should have Tezuka, the next time I arrive he had better not be here!" Echizen growled turning back towards the door. "Am I understood?" He asked without turning back around to make sure they were listening. He didn't need to; he was their leader, their master they had no choice but to listen to him.

"Yes sir," The four replied bowing as he left their home.

* * *

"So that's why he came unannounced it was a last minute thing."Momoshiro muttered in a hushed tone.

"Eiji, the next time you see some on the road late at night. Do. Not. Bring. Them. Back. Here." Tezuka said in a tone that one dare go against.

"Yes, Tezuka."

"Now I'm going to check on the human and make sure he's still here, the last thing we need is for him to run off and tell anything he's heard. Since you were the one that took him to your room Eiji, he probably knows more than what he's supposed to." Tezuka muttered walking off.

"Nya, he does not." Eiji said.

"I can tell you're lying Eiji," Tezuka yelled back.

"Stupid Tezuka, he's really annoying at times."

"Don't say things like that Eiji. Who knows what Tezuka is going to do, because of all the trouble you caused him?" Oishi said placing his hand on Eiji's shoulder.

* * *

The door to Eiji's room opened up revealing the god of a man from before, Tezuka Kunimitsu. I was still seated on the bed my knees drawn up to my chest with my arms wrapped around them. I was certain that something was alive in this room, and it was going to eat me if I didn't keep all appendages away from the edge of the bed.

"Hello," Tezuka said, his voice caught me off guard so it was only natural that I let out a small yelp and fall over to my side. "Che."

"H-Hello," I stuttered rolling back over to face him.

"Let me apologize first for the rudeness of Kikumaru, He shouldn't have just taken you from…where ever it is that you were originally."

"Its fine, really," I muttered looking away, one of the piles had shifted again causing my unease to return. I scooted farther to the middle of the bed, curling tighter into a ball along the way. I stared at the pile making sure it didn't move again.

"Look, it's not ok," Tezuka said taking a step closer to the bed. "I'm Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Fuji Shusuke," my eyes closed again as a smile appeared on my face. "Eiji told me that you're the head of the house here is that correct?" I asked.

"DAMN!" A voice yelled from outside the door, my own eyes shot open as Tezuka turned towards the sound, within a few steps he was at the door pulling it open revealing a very scared looking Eiji sitting on the ground. "I'm sorry Tezuka, seriously that's all I told him!"

"I'll deal with you later."

"Yes, sir." Tezuka turned back towards me closing the door once again.

"Now Kikumaru mentioned you had some questions, I'll try and answer them the best that I can." He sat down on the corner of the bed farthest from me.

"Well yes I do," I relaxed some now that someone else was there to keep the monster of the room at bay. "Actually what I really want to know is, well, is Eiji mentally unstable or something? He actually told me to believe in vampires," I smiled back.

"He did he?"

"Yes he did," I replied.

"Well he isn't mentally unstable, just eccentric I guess you could say. It's from reading to many fantasy books and such, that's all, nothing to worry about." He glanced off to the side just as another pile moved.

"Ok, question two, is my safety at risk by staying in this room?" I asked sheepishly.

"Probably so," Tezuka got up from the bed and kicked one of the piles lightly, a small squeak emitted from it. "Your most defiantly not safe in here, follow me." He offered a hand to me.

"I don't know if I want to get off of the bed, it seems pretty safe up here."

"It won't be for long I can guarantee you that much, Eiji is the only one Mr. Giggles doesn't bother." I took his hand after that. Anything called Mr. Giggles and can potentially harm me in anyway was something I wanted to get away from.

"Mr. Giggles?"

"Yes, Eiji isn't very imaginative with names." Tezuka said hoisting me up so that he could carry me keeping my legs high and far away from any form of potential danger.

"Oh," I muttered wrapping my arms lightly around his neck, for stability you know. Tezuka carried me out of the room and sat me down just outside the door, and closed it. "Thank you." Before today I had never been carried by anyone, but somehow in the course of one day I had been carried on three different occasions. First when Eiji had stolen me, second when Eiji took me to his room before Echizen had came, then just now when Tezuka carried me from Eiji's bed to the hallway. To tell you the truth, I was enjoying all this.

"I guess I should find you someplace to stay for the night," It wasn't until now that I had noticed just as to how dark this place was, the only light was from small lamps placed here and there. I didn't say anything, I figured they had their own reasons for keeping it like this. "So where are you from?" Tezuka asked as we walked down the hallway.

"Oh, well…I don't have a home." I lied hoping he wouldn't catch it.

"Really?"

"Yes." I said quickly, probably a tad too quickly.

"I suppose you may stay here for a little while then." He mumbled opening a door.

"Thank you," I said sweetly.

"You're welcome, now if you don't mind I have some matters to go and take care of. Momoshiro will be up in a minute with some clothes and such for you." Tezuka said turning to leave.

"Alright, thank you again Tezuka-san," I smiled walking into the room. This one was set up in similar fashion to Eiji's room of course without the foreboding threat of death from the ground. I walked in and sat down on the bed thinking of all the things that had occurred as of late.

It might not be too bad staying here, the people seem nice enough, the only threat I could really even is that…Mr. Giggles, thing.

I sighed and fell backwards so I was laying on my back. "Maybe I should stay here. As long as Yuuta hates me I have no reason to return," I rolled over onto my side as the door opened up.

"Fuji-san, Here are some things for you," I turned and saw Momoshiro holding some clothes, towels, and other various things.

"Thank you," I smiled getting up from the bed. I walked over and took the things from him.

"Your welcome."

"Umm Momoshiro," I said.

"Yes?"

"Eiji said that there were other people that lived here, I haven't met them yet."

"Oh well, Taka-san, Inui-san, and Kaidoh will be back before the night ends so you'll be able to see them soon enough." He smiled.

"Alright," I smiled back.

"Let me know if you need anything ok Fuji-san."

"I will," I turned to set the stuff down as Momoshiro left my new room. It was decided I would stay here for awhile, that is if it was ok with Tezuka, I certainly hope it would be. I really did want to get to know these guys a little bit more than what I did now, especially Tezuka. I really couldn't seem to get my mind off of him; despite his cold nature I was sure he could be nice and caring, when provoked. I would just have to figure out how to provoke this kind of nature from him that's all. It's not like I don't have the time to do that right?

* * *

After thoroughly exploring my room figuring out where the closets and such where I decided it was time to explore the rest of the house, since I was going to be living here after all. My natural bit of curiosity took me downstairs, where I first woke up earlier, I wandered from room to room. I eventually found myself in a very large library.

Row upon row of books lined the walls. Each of them looked quite old from their bindings, some of them so old they did not even contain a title on the spine. Over in the far corner sitting on a small couch was Tezuka, his right leg crossed over his left, in a somewhat relaxed looking position. He glanced up at me turned the page looked at it for a moment then closed the thick tome he had been reading. I caught a quick glimpse of the title something in German I believe I wasn't sure.

"Is there something I can help you with Fuji-san?" He asked standing up from his seat.

"Oh, no I was just looking around that's all. Your library is quite extensive Tezuka-san." I smiled gesturing towards the shelves.

"Thank you," He said sitting back down, "You are free to look at whatever you like, with the differing personalities we have here, its only natural that we have a large variety."

I smiled back at him and walked over to one of the many shelves, pulling the ladder over I climbed up to the 7th shelve from the bottom, where a small, brass label was placed with the words _'memories.'_ This of course sparked my curiosity further, so much that I picked up a book that had large Latin like lettering along the spine spelling out _"Nex ianua" _I picked it up and ran my fingers over the leather bindings, opening it up to a random page near the middle and began to read aloud unknowingly.

"_Hic in jaw's of nex operor sinners ago , Hic in Diabolus domain , operor they ploro suum lacrima of odium quod moestitia. Sententia unus inter lemma does ago grate is est unus accersitus vinco quod rector , alter manus manus of Diabolus , filius of intemporaliter damno."_

"What does that mean?" I muttered getting down. Only to see Tezuka to greet me at the bottom with a harsh look on his face.

"It says '_Here in the jaw's of death do sinners live, Here in Satan's domain, do they weep their tears of hatred and sorrow. Though only one among them does live happily this is the one called the master and the leader, the second hand of Satan, the son of the eternally damned.'_" He translated without ever skipping a beat.

"How did you know that?" I breathed as he took a step closer and took the book from me.

"It was at my parent's request that I learn Latin and other such languages," He said pushing me aside so that he could return the book to its former place. "As long as you live here Fuji-san, I must kindly ask you to please not touch this section of books. All others are free for you to look at."

"Oh, of course Tezuka-san I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't, no harm is done as long as you don't bother with those books."

"Yes, I won't mess with them again," I smiled and walked over to another section, "are these alright?" I asked pointing to the row behind me. Tezuka looked over at me for a moment, then at the books then back to me and gave a curt nod. I smiled back and turned to the books in front of me. _'historical fiction'_ the label read, but I wasn't interested in these books, no, I wanted to know what was wrong with the book I had picked up. Its not like I could understand it, more like I just wanted to know what was hidden within it that was so wrong for me to gaze upon. I shook my head slightly trying to rid myself of the thoughts. I picked up a book not even bothering to look at the title, judging by the size of it, I would be spending plenty of time trying to read it, which was fine with me, I had all the time in the world now. I had all of my time to spend in here with Tezuka.

* * *

**HOI! so there you go! Review guys I love them! And many thanks to those who have!**

**Sorry I didn't have a preview this time...honestly I havn't even thought that far ahead so previews will only come everyonce in awhile.**


	3. Fallings and promises

**Sorry guys I've fixed the problem something was up with my Editing feature, but now its fixed so here you go! chapter three no longer with un wanted breaks where breaks shouldn't be!**

As I blindly looked over the words on the paper in front of me, I couldn't concentrate, my thoughts stayed on that excerpt I had read from the other book.

'_Here in the jaws of death do sinners live, here in Satan's domain, do they weep their tears of hatred and sorrow. Though only one among them does live happily this is the one called the master and the leader, the second hand of Satan, the son of the eternally damned.' _

'_Son of the eternally damned?'_ I thought absent mindedly turning the page. _'What on earth could that mean?'_ It sounded familiar, like someone I know had told me that once when I was younger. _'who is the son of the eternally damned?' _I thought again.

Suddenly the room began to spin and the words from the book in front of me began to lift themselves off of the page. I blinked a few times and tried to clear my eyes hoping that they weren't playing tricks on me. In my attempts of doing so a wave of nausea swam over me as my head became lighter and lighter until finally everything stopped. The room was then engulfed in darkness.

"Tezuka…" I muttered weakly falling over against the soft cushions of the couch I had been occupying.

"Fuji-san?" I heard something fall hard to the floor and quick footsteps coming closer, and like something warm was covering me.

"Tezuka…wha-" I didn't continue, I couldn't continue my head was hurting far to much for me to.

* * *

I woke up with a larger headache then I remember starting out with. I looked around, not daring to move my head any for fear of worsening my suffering. Thought my view was limited I could tell I had been placed back in my room the book I had been reading earlier was placed on my bedside stand, sitting there, waiting for me to pick it back up and continue back where I had left off at. As of right now I had no interest in reading, I wanted to know what had happened.

"Good to see your ok!" I head Eiji's voice from the corner of the room, he emerged from the dark confines of the corner and walked over to me bedside and sat down, being careful to not sit on my arm.

"Eh, what happened, Eiji?" I asked.

"Well, I can't say exactly I wasn't there, but Tezuka said that you called his name and then after a few moments you fell over dropping your book. I've never seen him so flustered about someone it was a once in a lifetime sight I guess you could say." Eiji smiled while laughing lightly.

"I wasn't flustered." Tezuka's voice came from the direction of the door way. I immediately raised myself to a sitting position, of course only to feel the sudden repercussions of my rash actions. I winced from the amount of pain that had over came me.

"Don't over exert yourself, Fujiko," Eiji said placing a hand on my shoulder, I slowly lowered myself back down onto the bed and closed my eyes for a moment.

"Eiji, go and get Inui."

"Yes, Tezuka," Eiji said leaving the room. Tezuka walked over towards my bed, and pulled up a chair.

"Is it true Tezuka, where you really flustered over my fainting?" I asked opening eyes once again with a sweet smile placed on my lips.

"…Like I said before I wasn't flustered, merely startled that's all," He said glancing away for a moment before returning his gaze back to me. "Did anything unusual happen before hand?"

"No not really," I mumbled, _'I wonder if I should tell him I was thinking about that book…no not right now maybe later.' _

"Oh, alright, well it's good to know that you are feeling better at least," Tezuka said getting up from his chair.

"Are you leaving already Tezuka, you just got here?"

"Well if you-"

"Tezuka you sent for me?" A man with odd spiky hair came walking in with large square glasses with thick black rims.

"Yes Inui I did, I need you to look over Fuji-san here and make sure everything is alright with him." Tezuka said gesturing towards me.

"Of course," the man said walking over to me, "Inui Sadaharu, pleasure to make your acquaintance Fuji-san." I gave a small nod. "Tezuka have you eaten yet? It doesn't take my data to tell you that much does it?" Inui smirked. Tezuka's permanent frown seemed to grow at the thought of eating.

"No I haven't yet Inui, I'm assuming you have?"

"Yes I have, Kaidoh-kun helped me with that problem." Tezuka took in a deep breath before answering.

"You know its taboo to do that," He said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Even some one as strict as you, Tezuka, understands the sins of the flesh." Inui muttered turning his attention back to me.

"That's hardly the point right now," Tezuka said has he began to leave.

"Your foul mood has to do with not eating, must have been hard having it sit right here in front of you." The door slammed shut, making me jump slightly before placing my hand on my forehead. "Such an irritable man," Inui sighed shaking his head lightly, "Now Fuji-san what seems to be the matter?"

"I fainted earlier, I'm not sure as to how long ago, the room began to spin and the words from the pages of my book began to lift themselves from the paper like they were alive, then nausea, and blackness." I said, as Inui wrote all this done in a small notebook. He then felt of my forehead.

"Just a fever is all," He took out a bottle from his coat placed it on the night stand next to me, "Sleep some and then take this, you should feel better in a while."

"I will, thank you Inui-san," I smiled back at him.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Something to eat would be nice."

"Of course, I'll see if I can get you something." He left my room, leaving me alone once again. I sighed rolling over to face the window. It was now light out, faintly the sounds of birds wafted in the open window along with a light wind. The outside sounded nice right now, the warmth of the sun on my skin. The silk curtains flowed like water as another breeze came through.

"Today would be a nice day to paint, I'm sure the area around this place must be nice," I muttered wishing I could get up and walk around some more. I hated being cramped into confined compartments, as my sister says I'm filled with far too much water. I missed my sister and my mother, but I had made my decision and I planned to stick by it. I couldn't return now.

* * *

"Inui, we have to do something about him," Tezuka sighed taking a sip from his glass. He detested this part of his existence, requiring such a filthy liquid in order to live. _'This is what god's unwanted children are supposed to live off of, those of us who must face this fate, sworn for now on eternity to be damned in the eyes of the so called 'holy lord'. A miserable existence is what we face all because of him.'_

"I know, Oishi informed me of _his_ arrival last night," Inui replied his back still turned to the other man.

"What do you propose we do?" For once Tezuka didn't have a plan, it was very unlike him. He wanted to get rid of Fuji, but his mind wouldn't let him go a moment without thinking of him.

"I'm not sure actually, there is a 75 percent chance that _he_ will be back within the week to see if Fuji-san was taken care of or not. The other 25 percent says that he'll be back after about a fortnight give or take a day or two."

"I see, that doesn't give us much time at all." Tezuka said looking down at his glass, the liquid inside clung to the sides then slid down rejoining the rest of the mass. He grimaced and pushed the glass away.

"Come now Tezuka," Inui said pushing the glass back towards Tezuka, "You must eat sometime."

"Out of all the centuries we've been forced into this existence, I still can't stand the taste of…blood."

"Well it's not like we choose it, _he _choose it for us." Tezuka sighed and downed the rest of the foul drink.

"I'd rather drink your concoctions than be stuck with this." Inui let out a small laugh.

"What about Fuji-san, he needs real food you know."

"I know, see if you can figure out something." Tezuka turned and left. "Oh and we'll need to keep an eye on him because, he knows about the _books_, make sure he stays away from them."

"Aa, I'll make sure of that." Inui nodded and returned to his original task of finding their human guest some form of nourishment.

* * *

"_Shusuke, Shusuke where are you? Ototo?"_

"_Yumiko? Nee-san, I'm over here!"_

"_Shusuke, you left your painting sitting over here, it's not finished. How unlike you to leave something half done."_

"_Yumiko! I wasn't painting anything that day."_

"_Here Shusuke, your very own canvas I saved up all my money to get this for you." My sister smiled handing me a large canvas._

"_Thank you Nee-san, I'll paint you something beautiful, even though it could never rival you."_

"You don't have to do that." Tezuka's voice rang through.

"Eh?" I shot my eyes open, my headache was gone thanks to Inui's medicine.

"You where talking in your sleep, saying 'I'll paint you something beautiful, even though it could never rival you.'"

"Oh…I don't usually talk in my sleep; I hope I didn't say anything else that was too embarrassing." I blushed pulling the covers farther up my face hopefully covering the heat that had crept its way up into my cheeks. Apparently Tezuka had noticed my movements, who wouldn't, it was blatantly obvious.

"No not really I just came in, so if you did I didn't hear it." I did a small mental cheer for this development, the last thing I needed was for Tezuka to hear that I found him to be a gorgeous person. That would be utterly embarrassing. That is if he didn't already put two and two together.

"Well here you go," Tezuka sat a tray of food down in front of me, I looked it over. It didn't look like anything was amiss with it, it probably wouldn't taste as good as Nee-san's though.

"Thank you Tezuka," I smiled taking a small bite, it was delicious some of the best food I had in a while.

"You are welcome, don't worry about the sleep talking thing, as soon as Inui's medication ware's off you won't have to worry about that anymore. One of the few side effects from taking it."

"Oh," I muttered finishing off my food, never before had I eaten so fast. Apparently the ferocity of my eating caused Tezuka to smirk slightly, then the smirk was gone replaced with his usual frown.

"Is there anything I can get you?"

"Well, I would like to go outside, or paint whichever is more feasible." I smiled, "Or both would be nice too."

"Well both are feasible tasks." Tezuka said.

"Well it is a lovely day out, I'm sure there is something outside that would make a good subject," I smiled.

"Tomorrow would be better, you're still recovering from earlier."

"True," I sighed , "do you promise to take me outside tomorrow?" Tezuka thought for a moment then nodded.

"Do you promise to take me outside tomorrow?" Tezuka nodded again. "Do you promise to take me outside tomorrow?" I asked for the third time.

"Yes Fuji I promise to take you outside tomorrow." He sighed.

"Now remember, you promised…three times" I held up three fingers, "That means if you don't take me outside tomorrow, then you will have lied to me three times." I smiled as he took the tray from in front of me.

* * *

"Of course, if weather permits." Tezuka turned and left the room. I got up from the bed and walked towards the window. The outside was beautiful; trees, flowers, birds, the works in a sense. _'Tezuka would look nice with that kind of back drop, absolutely perfect.'_ I smiled thinking of my future subject. That is if Tezuka would let me paint him that is. No, he _will_ let me paint him, weather he likes it or not.

* * *

**I really do hope its easier to read and understand now, if it wasn't hard before then now its just easier. please review you guys!**


	4. Tours and Wonderings

**OK! Chapter 4 is up, I'm sorry its so short you guys, but i've been really busy helping my Aunt get ready to ship out in a few days so yea... OH and tomorrow is Wimbledon! I'm gonna be watching that on the Tennis channel, I luffles that channel so much. oh wait I'm rambling. I hope you guys enjoy!**

"You promised him what?" Oishi asked waving his arms around, He wasn't quite sure if he had heard his leader correctly.

"I promised to take him outside tomorrow," Tezuka said again.

"You know how dangerous that is!"

"Have you forgotten already that Tezuka is day walker like Inui and I?" Eiji smiled from behind the mother hen.

"That's not the point, what if _he_ finds out that Fuji-san is still here?" Oishi said with a more worried tone this time. Eiji smiled and rested his chin on Oishi's shoulder.

"Nya, you worry too much." Oishi blushed at his friend's close proximity.

"I-I have a right to worry." Oishi stuttered stepping away from the red head. Eiji merely shrugged and turned back to Tezuka.

"So, what are you going to town for again?"

"Painting supplies," Tezuka said bluntly.

"What for, none of us paint?"

"Fuji wishes to tomorrow while he's outside."

"Fujiko paints? I never knew that."

"Neither did I until he said that he wanted to." Tezuka said grabbing his jacket, "I'll be back in a while."

"BYE TEZUKA!" Eiji yelled waving excitedly. "I wonder if Fujiko will paint a picture of you and me together Oishi."

"I don't know you could ask him."

"I will!" Eiji announced running off to Fuji's room, it didn't take long though considering what he was.

* * *

"FUJIKO!"

I turned around from where I was standing next to the window. Eiji was standing at the door a wide grin on his face.

"Yes Eiji?"

"Could you paint a picture of me and Oishi tomorrow?" Eiji asked with wide pouting eyes. I looked away for a moment then back at him, I personally wanted to paint Tezuka, but I guess he could wait. No if I was going to do it then tomorrow would be the day to.

"I'm sorry Eiji, but maybe next time, I really want to paint the landscape tomorrow, but you and Oishi are welcome to join Tezuka and I tomorrow if you wish." Eiji frowned for a moment.

"Well, Oishi doesn't like getting out in the sun very much…umm…he…burns easily, that's it." His playful child like smile returned when he was done.

"Oh well, maybe tomorrow evening then?"

"Yea, that would be much better!"

"All right I'll see what I can do then, are you still going to join us though?"

"Hmm…probably not. Oishi doesn't like to be left alone for very long; he ends up worrying far too much for his own good. Course he'll have Taka-san to talk to, though he'll still end up worrying about me if I'm not around." Eiji rambled on, pacing back and forth across my room, as though he was enjoying his conversation with himself. "Ever since Oishi came here he's been such a worry wart, a mother hen, but I guess when you think about it here Tezuka is father and Oishi is mother." Eiji laughed and turned back to me, "Wouldn't you agree Fujiko?"

"Eh?" I'll be honest I wasn't even paying attention to what he was saying the entire time.

"Tezuka is our father and Oishi is our mother, don't you think? So that would make Kaoru-chan, Momo-chan, Taka-san, Inui, and I their children. We act like it sometimes running about doing our own things here and there. Just like one big happy family." He grinned taking my hand.

"I guess so; I haven't really seen much of everyone to know for sure." I really hadn't, so technically I wasn't lying to him, though they did seem that way in a sort.

"Hmm that is a problem, come with me!" He pulled me across the room and out the door. Eiji still pulling on my hand led me down the corridor and stairs to the entrance hall. "Taka-san, Kaoru-chan I have someone you need to meet!" He yelled.

"What is it Eiji there isn't any need to yell." A large man came through the open door way followed by a slightly shorter one with an odd look on his face.

"This is Kawamura Takashi, and Kaidoh Kaoru. This is Fuji Shusuke."

"Pleasure to meet you Fuji-san," they said in unison. I nodded back with my usual smile in place.

"So you're the one Kikumaru-san brought home the other night." Kaidoh muttered.

"Saa, I am." My smile fluctuated for a moment before returning to full power, I still wasn't sure how or why I was brought here but details weren't of interest of me right now, I doubt they will be later.

"I hope you are enjoying your stay, and that we aren't too strange for your liking." Kawamura laughed rubbing the back of his neck slightly.

"Oh no, I don't find any of you strange at all, well not too strange that is. Eiji here still has me wondering about him though." I laughed.

"Mou, that isn't very nice Fujiko," Eiji pouted looking away.

"I meant no harm by it you know that."

"Really now?"

"Yes Eiji really." His smile returned as he turned by towards me. "Well, come on let me show you rest of the house!" So Eiji proceeded to pull me all over the house from the library to the kitchen, all the way back to the entrance hall. It didn't take long but with Eiji's quick explanations it really did take some time to process. "So, what do you think?"

"Umm…its quite extensive that's for sure." I said.

"Yep it sure is, course with the few of us that live here it does get quite lonely."

"I would imagine so."

"At my old home, I was never alone; I was the youngest of 5 siblings, two older brothers and two older sisters. Then there was my mother, father, grandmother, grandfather, my mom's parakeet, and my eldest sister's dog. All eleven of us in one house, then coming here it just feel so empty." His face fell; I would feel lonely too coming from a home like that. It had always been Yumiko, Yuuta, and mother. Not very many people at all. Of course I was one for solitude most of the time. Preferring the outdoors to the inside, I detest being confined in rooms and buildings, that's why I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"Why did you leave it, it sounded like a lovely place?" I said placing my hand on his shoulder.

"Well, you see…I can't." He pulled away and turned his back, "Neither _he_ nor Tezuka would be very happy about it." I frowned. There was another thing I hated, being led on then stopped abruptly, it was irksome to hear something then be told that you can't have an elaboration because others wouldn't like it. What was it that they men were hiding; everything always went back to _him_. What had he done to them?

"I see," I muttered, "I'm going back to my room, I'll see you later Eiji." I smiled and left. In all reality I wasn't going to my room I was going to the library. I wanted to know what was in those books; maybe it was some form of answers.

* * *

**Oh what will our little human find out? I wonder -grin- the worst he could do is find out all their secrets and such right? Fuji should know that its not nice to pry into others personaly lives, its rude. haha Review guys! I thank all of you who have so far!**

* * *


	5. Painting An Ugly Picture

**Wow Chapter 5, I really am proud of this chapter. I hope you guys like it too! Enjoy**

Entering the Library I was relieved to find that it was in fact empty, giving me the freedom to look at what I please. Looking around I located my target area, the _'memories'_ section. Finding the ladder I pulled it over so that I would be in position to get the book.

"Is there something I can help you with Fuji-san?" Inui's voice came from the direction of the door as I began to climb up.

"Oh, Inui-san, I was just getting something to read that's all." I smiled climbing it back down.

"Yes well, if I remember correctly Tezuka kindly asked you to please stay away from these books." He said taking a step closer to me.

"Inui-san I'm going to be blunt with you," He nodded signaling me to continue, "I'm curious, I want to know what the big secret is around here." I said sweetly as my smile grew.

"My data proved as much. Look Fuji-san, secrets are just that, secrets. They are meant to be that way for a reason."

"I understand that."

"Then why press the issue of wanting to know."

"Because Inui-san, I'm naturally curious that's all it is."

"Yes well curiosity killed the cat if I'm not correct."

"That maybe true, but do I look like Eiji to you?" I smirked.

"Well you got me there," Inui smiled, "But still Tezuka has a reason for this rule."

"But why! That is what I want to know." Inui merely shook his head and pushed me out of the library.

"I'm sorry Fuji-san, I wish I could say, but I can't." I was about to turn back and say something when the door was slammed hard in my face.

"How rude." I grumbled walking away, then it hit me. "I'll just ask Tezuka tomorrow, it's the only thing I haven't done yet."

"I'm back," Tezuka said setting down the few parcels that he had.

"Tezuka!" Eiji yelled running up to him, "Fujiko said he would paint a picture of Oishi and I sometime soon!" The red head grinned.

"That's nice of him," Tezuka replied bluntly.

* * *

"Comeon Tezuka its already light out!" I said pulling the bespectacled beauty outside the doors. Tezuka was carrying my canvas and a book he was going to read while we were out, I had my paints, brushes, and other various things. "It's beautiful out here," I gasped letting go of Tezuka's hand.

"Be careful or you'll drop your brushes," He said walking past me. I blinked for a few moments before realizing I was being left behind. Catching up I took the book from Tezuka's hand and replaced it with my own. My sudden act apparently startled Tezuka for he looked down at my smiling face, a small twinge of color on his cheeks before he looked away.

"What do you think of this spot Tezuka-kun?" I smiled pulling him towards a tree.

"If this is where you wish to paint Fuji," Tezuka said leaning the canvas against the trunk of the tree.

"Yes," I took the canvas and laid it on the grass. I'm not the most conventional of painters; I've never had any form of formal training, never have I apprenticed under any great genius or anything I just…paint. Thus because of this dilemma my methods weren't the greatest but I still got the job done. I preferred sitting on the ground to sitting in a chair or something. Also, I didn't sketch out the things around me first, for fear of missing something important I would just add as I went. I believe that if you plan something out then you ruin the artistic value of finished the work.

Tezuka sat underneath the tree behind me and began to read. _'now my chance'_ I thought switching over to the other side of the canvas so that I was facing Tezuka. To my complete surprise he had a small…was…was that a smile on his face while he read his book? It must have been an entertaining book for him to smile, very entertaining. I looked up from my canvas then back down, making careful strokes.

"It's too bad Eiji and Oishi couldn't join us this morning, Eiji really looked like he wanted to." I said, I've always worked better when I was talking with someone else; it seemed to make the time pass by faster for me.

"Hn," was Tezuka's only reply his frown returning slightly.

"He said Oishi burns easily, is that true?"

"Somewhat."

"What do you mean somewhat?"

"Just somewhat." I frowned looking up at him. Tezuka also looked up his frown in place with an eyebrow raised at me. "Is there something wrong Fuji?"

"No, nothing really I was just wondering; how come no one can ever give me-"

"TEZUKA!" Eiji's voice cut me off. The red head was running towards us his arms flailing all about him with an extremely worried look on his face.

"What is it Eiji?" Tezuka asked closing his book abruptly.

"Echizen-san is here!" Eiji yelled again.

"looks like 25 percent wasn't on our side this time." Tezuka muttered.

"I never knew he was a day walker." Eiji muttered his panicked face still in place. "Tezuka what do we do."

"_you_ are going to calm down and take Fuji as far away from here as possible, understand." Tezuka ordered Eiji gave a quick nod and took my hand in his pulling me up from the grass.

"I thought I told you to take care of him before I returned, this is unlike you Tezuka to blatantly disobey an order from me." A voice said, one that I hadn't heard until now. I turned to face the sound that had spread unending chills through me. A small boy shorter than I, dark hair with a green tinge, large golden cat like eyes staring back at me, almost like he was trying to kill me with his gaze.

"I'm sorry sir, I'll take care of him immediately." Tezuka said taking my arm forcefully.

"I'm not so sure I can trust you now Tezuka, and to think you were my favorite. You were my first after all Tezuka." He smirked, "Do you remember why you're my favorite Tezuka?" In turn Tezuka tightened his grip on my arm as his frown grew on his face, his eyes glaring at the boy.

"Che," was his only reply.

"I'll remind you since you don't remember," Echizen began to make small circles around Tezuka and I as he spoke, "You blood was the sweetest, I still can't remember if it was out lust or just because it was that way naturally. But of course the look on your mother's face made it all worth the effort of courting you in the first place even if it was all in secret."

"Leave my parents out of this," Tezuka said letting go of my arm. "I hardly think what you did could even be called an attempt at courting." My eyes widened, this boy was Tezuka's lover?

"Hm, what can I say, I was younger at the time and so where you. Though I do believe my skill got better as time went on, don't you think Eiji-chan?" Echizen turned to the red head. Eiji looked away a pained grimace on his face.

"You played me just like Tezuka and the rest of them!" Eiji yelled tears falling from his face. "I could hardly call that skill you…you...MONSTER!"

"Eiji that is enough," Tezuka intervened, "It doesn't matter now, he is still our master, remember that."

"My my having this human boy around certainly has changed you Tezuka, usually you're so polite and well mannered. Now you've become mean and cold towards me. I'm hurt by that Tezuka. So for your own good and the good of your household I think you should hand over the boy now." Echizen held out his hand towards me.

"No," Eiji and Tezuka said in unison stepping in front of me. Echizen drew his hand back towards his side and let out a bored sigh.

"Seriously Tezuka this is getting old and annoying. What makes him so important anyways?"

"I don't want you to ruin his life like you did ours."

"Ruin," Echizen laughed, "I did you all a favor, and mind you that you're the one that agreed to stay by my side for eternity, as did you Eiji."

"Like you said we were younger at the time," Eiji spat back. It was hard to take all of this in, I was so confused.

"Che, how troublesome," The boy frowned, "I'll give to the end of the week, if he is still here then I'm taking him with me, understood." No answer came from Tezuka or Eiji only glares. He left just as quickly as he had came. Only was it then that I fell to the ground, my knee's finally giving out from fear.

"Tezuka-kun," I whispered in a quivered voice my eyes still wide with all the information I was still processing. Tezuka turned and knelt down by my side as did Eiji.

"Yes?"

"W-who …the hell…was that?" I stuttered.

"That was _him_…Echizen Ryoma, our master and leader."

"Oh well isn't he just a lovely person, yes just lovely and dandy," I forced a laugh.

"Fujiko, are you alright?" Eiji asked wiping his tear streaked face.

"Do I look ok to you?"

"Eiji pick up the stuff and take it back to the house, Fuji and I need to talk about some things." Tezuka ordered, Eiji promptly obeyed.

"I believe you do Tezuka."

"Well at least you can get your answers now Fujiko," Eiji smiled taking the things back towards the mansion.

"Yeah, just peachy I'm not sure if I want to even know anymore." I muttered scooting over so I underneath the tree Tezuka had been occupying earlier.

"Hmm…where to start." Tezuka said sitting down beside me, closer than what I had expected him to.

"Well how about you start from the beginning, I think you should explain how you met Echizen-san and then go from there." I sighed leaning my head onto his shoulder.

"Alright."

* * *

**Wow cliffy there...not really. So next chapter might take me awhile I'm not so sure, since I'll have all day to work on it almost. So I really do hope you're enjoying this fic. **

**NOW special announcement here! if you have ANY and I mean ANY ideas on how each of the members were "born" into the vampiric world by Echizen the do tell me I'll let you know if I'll use it or not the main ones I'll need help with are**

**Momoshiro  
Kaidoh  
Inui  
Kawamura  
**

**maybe some help with Oishi I'm not so sure about him either I do have Tezuka and Eiji's thought out though...sorta...not really but I'm working on them but if you have any suggestions for them I'll willingly accept them. but the main four have been mentioned! The next thing is, should I have Fuji turned or stay human? you guys are going to decided that so please PLEASE let me know which you want!**

**ARIGATOUGOZAIMASU! -bow-**

* * *


	6. Tezuka's Explination

**Chapter 6 is up! Ne, I'm so happy that I finally finished it, really and truely it was REALLY HARD. -sigh- oh well what is done is done. Enjoy.**

"I was 16 when I first met Echizen-san," Tezuka began, "my parents weren't rich, but we weren't poor either." He paused and took in a deep breath, almost like he was trying to find the right words to describe what had happened. "Echizen-san was going to be my way out and get to see things. I was content with my parents, but something in the back of my head said that I should go with him, I honestly had myself fooled that I loved him." His eyes lowered to the ground. I'd never seen him like this before, Tezuka for the short time that I had known him, was always strict and disciplined. Hearing this made him sound like someone entirely different, like any other teenager I knew.

"He didn't love you back did he?" I asked looking up at him; Tezuka looked down at me then back to the ground.

"No, he didn't. He loved me just as much as Eiji, and the rest of them, just long enough to earn our trust our love then he'd turn us and drop us."

"Turn you?"

"Yes, Fuji, all of us here in this house are," He seemed reluctant to say what it was he wanted to say, almost like it hurt him to say it, "vampires."

"vam…pires?" I muttered shifting my head on his shoulder.

"Yes."

"But you're out here with me, all the stories I've heard say that vampires can't come out during the daylight, they'll disintegrate."

"That's because humans do not know of Day walkers, which is what Eiji, Inui, Echizen-san, and I are. We can freely walk amongst humans and not be found out."

"Then why stay here?" I asked lifting my head up so that I was now eye level with him. "Why stay here and suffer you could easily leave."

"What good would that prove? It would only say that I'm selfish, the guys need me here. You've seen what they do when I'm not here, Eiji kidnapped you." I let out a small laugh.

"Eiji did me a favor Tezuka-kun; if he hadn't found me then I might not be alive. I'm very close to my family and my brother, but one day he just wasn't himself so I asked what was wrong, he started yelling saying it was my fault he was like this why no one recognized him and only me, he said he hated me. It went on like that for a few days, and then I decided it would be best if I left, so that he could be himself and not live behind me." My usual smile fell into a more pained one remembering the night he had said that he actually hated me; it would have been different if his eyes hadn't confirmed his feelings.

"I didn't know Fuji."

"Its fine no one did, just like you guys I have had my secrets as well." I forced my smile to return. "Now I have another question."

"What would that be?" Tezuka replied as I laid my head back on his shoulder.

"That book that I looked at, the Latin one, what did it mean? I mean it was talking about someone…who?"

"It was talking about Echizen-san; he is Satan's second hand. We are his followers, God's unwanted children because of the sins we have committed."

"Sins?"

"Yes, we unknowingly made a pact with the devil through Echizen-san, swearing ourselves to him. Unbeknownst to us he was playing with our emotions so that he would be able to own us."

"Oh," my heart skipped a beat for a moment, so Echizen wasn't Tezuka's lover, well not anymore that is. My arms decided to take life on their own and slip themselves around Tezuka's waist almost in an awkward form of a hug. "It's ok Tezuka-kun you don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want to." I blushed.

"I think we should be getting back anyway, knowing Oishi he's flustered and running about." Tezuka said, I released my arms from around him and allowed him to get up, turning back he offered his hand to help me up.

"Thank you Tezuka-kun," I smiled taking the hand and got up.

* * *

"Tezuka, I'm glad you and Fuji-san are alright!" Oishi said pulling us inside before much light could get through.

"Oishi was starting to lose his head before you two came back, nya." Eiji smiled bouncing over.

"Well what if _he_ had come back after you left, something horrible could have happened." Oishi frantically explained. "Is there anything I can get you Fuji-san?"

"No no, I'm fine thank you Oishi-san," I smiled, "I just need to go lie down for a while that's all."

"Let me help you Fuji," Tezuka offered.

"Oh, thank you Tezuka-kun," I suppressed a blush at his sudden amount of kindness towards me. I guess all it took was a life threatening moment from Echizen-san in order to make him loosen up some. I had also noticed that I was no longer Fuji-_san _just Fuji, that also made me happy somewhat. _'Next step is to get him to call me Shusuke.´_ I thought as we arrived at my door. We stood there for a moment in an awkward sort of silence just sort of staring at each other. I decided I would have to make the first move then, "I'll see you later then Tezuka-kun, I'm just going to take a nap then I'll be down after awhile." I smiled and quickly placed a small kiss on his cheek "Thank you for your help earlier Tezuka-kun," I whispered before slipping inside my door.

* * *

Tezuka stood there, not entirely comprehending what had happened. Had Fuji just kissed him on the cheek? He reached up and touched aforementioned spot with his fingertips. No, he wouldn't let himself get involved with Fuji, he had to get rid of him somehow before Echizen returned at the end of the week. He had a promise to keep to himself, that he wouldn't love again not after what Echizen had done to him. No matter how wonderful the other person seemed, he wouldn't do that not to Fuji he wouldn't let him grow old while Tezuka stayed the same. It just wouldn't be fair to him, and Tezuka couldn't possible ask Fuji to live with him forever, that was the last thing Tezuka wanted. He didn't want to see Fuji tied down to him for all of eternity like he was to Echizen. Fuji was too much a free spirit to be confined to this house.

Down stairs Tezuka decided to gather everyone for a meeting, "We need to discuss what it is that needs to be done with Fuji."

"I wish Fujiko didn't have leave, I like him being here." Eiji sighed laying his head on the table.

"All of us like him being here, but we can't allow him to stay here forever, Echizen-san might take him away from us and make him one of us. That wouldn't do any of us any good." Oishi said placing his hand on the red head's back and rubbed it lightly.

"The only way he would be able to stay is if he changed from a human to vampire like us."

"No, we are not going to change him, he has a family and a home away from us, it wouldn't be right." Tezuka stated quickly.

"It seems as though that thought had already crossed your mind Tezuka," Inui said not looking up from his notebook. "We have 6 days to make up our minds as to what we should do." Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

I lay in my bed for several minutes trying to get to sleep, but with no avail. I sighed and rolled over trying to get into a comfortable position. I eventually gave up on my trying to take a nap, my mind was far too preoccupied by the day's events, along with what Tezuka had said. I rolled over to my back and lifted my hand high above my head allowing the light to hit it.

"Echizen-san owns them?" I questioned, "How?" I brought my hand back down beside me and rolled back over, then sat up with my feet hanging over the edge of the bed. I stared at them for a moment, I wasn't sure if I was expecting them to do anything or not, I guess wasn't.

I got up and walked down stairs, there wasn't much of a point in staying in my room if all I was going to do was mess up the covers. I really did hope I didn't run into Tezuka though, he might question me for my actions earlier. Questions that I probably wouldn't have any answer to at the moment, not until I found out more.

"Fuji-san I thought you were gong to go take a nap?" Oishi asked stopping me part of the way down the stairs.

"I couldn't sleep, so I thought it best to just come down stairs anyways." I smiled.

"Oh well, I think Tezuka would like to speak with you."

"Alright," I continued descending down the stairs. I didn't want to talk to Tezuka, truthfully I didn't really want to see him either, something inside of me told me it wasn't time for us to meet up yet. I wasn't ready. All I had to do was avoid him until then.

* * *

**SO yea that chapter actually sucked majorly, as always your reviews are appreciated I love comments. There were TONS of Fluffls from Fuji though. I thought his little sneaky kiss was adorable. for some odd reason I had Dane cook going through my head at that point, so I really wanted fuji to stand there and go "Thanks of the candy" and then run off but I didn't. Poor Tezuka he wants Fuji to stay but does want to weigh him down... -sigh- so many conflicting emotions.  
I still need you guys to tell me weather or not you want Fuji to stay human or not...YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME KNOW, cause if you don't then I'll decided and thats no fun -.**

**Arigatou minna**


	7. Disagreements and Insightful Advice

**Chapter 7 is up now you guys, I've gotten some really good feed back from all of you, I'm pleased by the advice I've been getting aswell. So it has been decided (unanimously mind you) that Fuji shall become a vampire! Actually I was hoping you guys would say that because that just makes it all the more intresting ne? Enjoy!**

Sadly, _Operation: Avoid Tezuka the Handsome Vampire_ didn't last very long, more like 5 minutes.

"Ah, Fuji I need to speak with you."

"Sorry Tezuka but I have got to go." I stated quickly with a smile before turning around to run off. Much to my unknowing Tezuka had quick reflexes and grabbed my elbow pulling me back towards him. Wrapping his arms around me he stated again in a softer voice.

"Fuji, I need to speak with you."

"If it is about earlier then I'm sorry, I was out of line doing that to you Tezuka-kun," I said, "I don't know it just…" I paused I didn't really know what to say. I didn't have anything planned, mainly because I hadn't planned on this little meeting occurring so soon.

"It's just what Fuji?" Tezuka's voice was now down to a mere whisper now.

"I'm not sure." I muttered pulling away from him. I turned towards Tezuka my eyes keeping to the ground.

"If you're not sure then why did you do it?" He asked lifting my chin so that he could look me in the eyes; I stared at him for a moment. Tezuka's mask was unreadable even by me; I didn't like that, not at all. How was I going to tell him that I liked him, since I hadn't known him long enough to call it love. I should just be straight forward with it; the worst he could do is through me out of the house, right? And I doubt he would do that. I took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly before starting.

"I-I like you Tezuka," I stuttered never breaking eye contact with him. Tezuka looked away dropping my chin letting out a sigh he turned away from me.

"I was afraid of that."

"I'm sorry Tezuka-kun, if you want me to leave then I will." I said taking a step towards him.

"That's just it; I don't want you to leave Fuji."

"You, don't want me to leave?" This surprised and confused me, I was sure he was going to reject me and send me away.

"No I don't, I'd rather you stay here with us, but your safety is at risk by staying here. Echizen-san will be back at the end of the week, that's six days from now." He turned back towards me grabbing my shoulders lightly. I remembered Echizen saying that this morning when he arrived.

"Then what will you do with me?"

"We're still working on that, so far Inui has two suggestions, we either kill you or turn you. Both of which I'm not particularly fond of."

"Which would be the better choice if you had to choose for me?" I asked quietly. Tezuka looked at me then spoke.

"I'd rather kill you," He stated in a rather blunt tone, I wasn't expecting it to be so…well…harsh sounding when he said it.

"Really now?"

"Yes, being turned may sound great at first, but when you finally realize that this is an eternal life it becomes monotonous and lifeless. You no longer live, you merely exist."

"I don't think my life would be so meaningless if you were in it occasionally Tezuka-kun, I think I would be rather nice." I sighed wrapping my arms around his waist hugging him properly this time.

"Don't say that," Tezuka said using one arm to return my hug, "That was Momoshiro's mistake with Echizen."

"But you're not Echizen, and I'm not Momoshiro," I stated looking up at him, my eyes fully open to meet his hazel eyes.

"I know that."

"Then what is the problem?" I demanded pulling away from him.

"I don't want you to make a decision that you will regret later on in life."

"I thought you said it was existing not living?" I said sweetly with a smile to match.

"That's hardly the point right now, Fuji."

"Oh but it is quite the point Tezuka-kun for you see, an existence is just that being there not ever changing, when living is something entirely different. For you see when one lives, they enjoy every day of their life without any form of regret. I don't want to exist with you Tezuka-kun; I want to _live_ with you." I said cool tone.

"You're speaking nonsense now."

* * *

"You may call it nonsense Tezuka-kun, but I say it's the truth." I left after that, no longer wishing to continue the conversation, what more was there to discuss we had reached a stalemate in the dilemma at hand.

* * *

I didn't speak to Tezuka for the next few days other than the usual hello's and good afternoons and such. I avoided him entirely when possible, which meant in order to do this I had to quite reading for a while, not like it made me an difference really.

"Fujiko why have you been avoiding Tezuka, he's been stricter on us than usual." Eiji asked one day while we were sitting outside, the sun was just now setting creating a beautiful sky. Skies like this are ones that I want to one day share with Tezuka, but as of the current moment that was defiantly out of the question.

"I wasn't aware I was, Eiji."

"Don't lie like that Fujiko, it's not nice to." Eiji reprimanded me; apparently it was obvious what had happened between us.

"You sound like Tezuka now Eiji, it's not very becoming of you." I laughed. Eiji smiled his usual childish smile.

"What happened Fujiko; you've never avoided him before, more like you've tried to be around him as often as possible." I looked down at the grass then back up to the sky above us.

"Just a disagreement that's all Eiji," I sighed.

"It must have been more than just that, Tezuka has been irritable, strict, and he isn't eating."

"That really isn't my problem, now is it?"

"Come on Fujiko, you're the only one that can fix this, you know that. I remember once Oishi told me that no matter how difficult a choice maybe never let anyone ever talk you out of what you really want, no matter how wrong your decision. What is meant to happen will happen, because there isn't any other way it can happen. Because if there was, then the other way would have be taken instead of the way you took originally."

"That's very insightful Eiji," I smiled standing up.

"Thanks, but like I said Oishi is the one that said it first." I began to walk off, back towards the house a grin on my face. _'I guess I should talk to him, since he isn't eating. That's a good enough reason right?'_

* * *

Apparently Inui had been expecting me when I arrived back, shoving two glasses into my hands. One contained what I was guessing to be blood I wasn't entirely sure, while the other was a bright blue liquid with some steam coming up from it.

"What's this?" I asked holding the glass with the blue liquid up to examine it closer.

"Let's just say that giving him the choice between the two will convince him that he needs to eat. Of course it doesn't really matter which he chooses to drink both are of equal nutritional value." Inui stated pushing up his glasses with his index finger.

"Oh," I muttered.

"You should be able to find him in the Library if he isn't there then he's more than likely in his room."

"Thank you Inui-san," I gave him a slight nod and left heading towards the Library. Upon arriving I found quickly found out that Tezuka wasn't there, meaning that he was in his room. The thing is I didn't know where his room was. After wandering around for a few minutes I eventually found a door I hadn't seen before so I decided to take a chance. I knocked once with toe of my shoe.

"Yes?" Tezuka's voice came from the other side.

"It's me, Fuji, Eiji said you haven't been eating so-" The door opened quickly, Tezuka stared at me for a moment then down at the glasses in my hands. His hair was somewhat messy, his clothes in mild disarray, it was evident that he hadn't left his room in awhile. "I hope I didn't disrupt you from anything Tezuka-kun."

"Its fine, now what is that you need Fuji?" I held up the glasses in front of him he looked at them and then took the glass with the crimson liquid in it. "Would you like to come in?" He asked taking a sip. I hesitated for a moment before nodding, Tezuka stepped aside and I walked in.

* * *

**So what do you think, since they are in _Tezuka's_ bedroom now -sly grin- teehee I'm a naughty person sometimes...with a very perverted mind! **

**Vampire Tezuka + Human Fuji -Nosebleed-**

**-recovers slightly- so yes please review if you would like to. I'm still accepting suggestions for the others stories (if I even put them in there, I'm not sure if I will)**


	8. Kisses, Spies, and Doubts

**Alright guys I now present you with Chapter 8, sorry but it would have been up sooner in the day but the power went out so no internet for me -.- Enjoy!**

* * *

Tezuka's room was what I was expecting, very neat, orderly which meant boring. Quite drab and lifeless, much like Tezuka's humor from time to time.

"Have a seat Fuji," Tezuka offered gesturing towards a wooden chair with green plush cushions. I accepted and sat down, placing the second cup on the ground next to my feet.

"Tezuka-kun I want you to know I've made my decision," I said.

"Oh," He took a sip and grimaced setting the cup aside on the nightstand next to his bed, "what is your choice then?" I hesitated, trying to pick out the right words so that he wouldn't become irritated with me and push me out of the room.

"I want you to turn me," I said in the most confident tone I could muster at the moment. I held my breath waiting for Tezuka to answer, but all he did was stare at me. Not glare, but stare.

"Fuji, you're sure you've thought about this," I nodded, "once the process starts it cannot be stopped." I nodded again.

"I understand that Tezuka."

"What about your family, your mother and sister?"

"Well if I'm lucky enough to be a day walker then I can visit them once or twice but then I'll have to not see them anymore, since I won't change in looks, am I correct?"

"If luck is on your side then yes, that would be the case." Tezuka said picking up abandoned glass from the nightstand taking a small sip.

"Then may we hope that luck is on our side then, because frankly Tezuka-kun I enjoy spending time with you. Despite your cold exterior I know you can be a warm person occasionally, not all the time but you have your small moments." I grinned getting up from my chair being careful to not knock over the other glass. "And if I have to spend my entire life doing so, I will find out what brings out those warm moments from you Tezuka-kun."

"Then get ready for a long battle."

"Well if my thoughts are correct, and they usually are, then it shouldn't take that long for me to crack your shell." I stood in front of him.

"We'll go through the process tonight, understand." He said moving a small piece of hair from in front of my eyes, leaving his hand to rest on my cheek.

"Process?"

"Yes, it's more of a ritual of sorts actually; it also requires to be done at night." I blushed lightly, Tezuka's mouth curled upwards a few millimeters into a tiny smirk. "No it's not what you're thinking." His hand fell down from my face to the glass the crimson blood; he picked it up, stared at it then quickly downed the rest. Handing the empty container back to me he wipped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Thank you Fuji."

"You're welcome Tezuka-kun, now do not go on any more hunger strikes, it's not good for your health," I stated wagging a finger in his face. Tezuka let out a cough that sounded very close to a laugh, causing me to smirk. "Agreed?" I held out my hand.

"Agreed," Tezuka took my hand and gave it a shake.

"Good," I kept his hand firmly in my own, lifting it up to my lips I looked at it. Tezuka's hands where quite soft, they didn't have quite the delicate look that mine do, but they were nice all the same. So nice in fact that I felt compelled to kiss them. So on impulse I did just that, placing a small light kiss on his soft hands, when I was done I looked up at Tezuka whose cheeks now had a slight tinge of pink to them. "I'll see you later on then Tezuka-kun," I turned and left with a genuine smile on my lips.

* * *

"Ne, Fujiko you look happy, I'm guessing everything is smoothed over now?" Eiji asked as I walked into the kitchen area.

"Yes, Eiji I am quite happy right now." I grinned, "Everything is cool now."

"Well that's good." He laughed.

"It most certainly is," my smile grew as Tezuka entered the room, now in a much more presentable fashion than what I had seen him in earlier. Eiji must have noticed and kindly excused himself from the room. Once again I was left alone in the same room as Tezuka this seemed to be happening quite often now, to tell you the truth I enjoy it quite a bit every time. "Tezuka-kun," I greeted with a minor nod.

"Fuji," He returned walking past, "You left the other glass in my room earlier."

"Oh, I'm sorry I had completely forgotten Tezuka-kun; it won't happen again, promise."

"It's fine." He placed the cup in the sink.

"So, umm Tezuka-kun, what exactly happens when you turn?"

"I can't say, it's different for each person. Mine wasn't exactly painful but there is some stinging and burning involved."

"Oh," I muttered, I was hoping I would be able to know what to expect.

"I'll be right there the entire time Fuji, you've nothing to worry about," Tezuka said taking my hand in his; I could feel the heat that was creeping its way up from my hand through my arm and up to my cheeks. Trying hard as I may I couldn't suppress the blush, especially when Tezuka brought my own hand up to his lips and kissed it. "My parent's always taught me to return gestures."

"Your parent's did well in teaching you then Tezuka-kun," I said, the crimson in my cheeks deepened in color with his words. If anything Tezuka could be quite charming when he wished to be, though with me being a slightly hopeless romantic almost anything he said was considered charming in my eyes. If my sister were here she would be giggling uncontrollably right now. Yumiko, I miss you sister, but I must do this not only for myself but for Yuuta as well. "It makes me feel better knowing you'll be there with me Tezuka-kun," I smiled, "I hope it can stay that way long into the future."

"Aa, as do I Fuji."

'_What did he just say? Was that supposed to be a confession,'_ I thought reprocessing his words in my brain. Yes, I think that's what that was supposed to be, I'll assume that's what it was supposed to be. So as of now Tezuka has said that he likes me as well.

"Saa, Tezuka-kun."

"Yes?"

"You're still holding my hand," I said quietly. Upon saying this, a small giggle escaped from one of doorways _'Eiji'_ I thought.

"I'm sorry Fuji," Tezuka said dropping my hand.

"It's quite alright Tezuka-kun," I smiled, "though I do have something to tell you," I pulled his head down close to mine. "I believe we are being watched," I whispered. Another giggle along with something that sounded like "Ii data" could be heard after I pulled away from him. Tezuka turned his head this time in the direction of the sounds, his sharp eyes finding the source of the disruption.

"It's not polite to spy on people Inui, Eiji same goes for you." Tezuka stated.

"Eep! Please have mercy on my immortal soul Tezuka; Inui put me up to it!" Eiji cried stepping out from behind the doorway.

"You came along willingly." Inui said closing his notebook.

"You threatened me with that horrid drink of yours!" Eiji pointed an accusing finger at Inui this time. Tezuka began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Inui don't threaten people with your drinks, Eiji stop yelling," Tezuka commanded walking out of the room. I tried hard but no longer could I suppress the laugh I'd been holding in.

"What are you laughing at Fujiko?"

"You two, I've never seen such horrible spying in my life that is if you can even call that attempt spying." Eiji crossed him arms over his chest turning his back to me.

"It isn't nice to laugh at people Fujiko."

"It isn't polite to spy on others Eiji."

* * *

The rest of the day passed by slowly, my anticipation was the main cause of this. At the same time my own fear of what was to come was causing it as well. Fear of what Echizen-san might say when he finds out, fear of never being able to see my family again, fear that I might be making a mistake. Though every time I thought these things Eiji words would come back to me, repeating themselves over and over in my mind throughout the course of the day.

'_no matter how difficult a choice maybe never let anyone ever talk you out of what you really want, no matter how wrong your decision. What is meant to happen will happen, because there isn't any other way it can happen. Because if there was, then the other way would have be taken instead of the way you took originally.'_

I had to remember that I had made this choice full heartedly. My sister would have something to say to my uncertainty

"_Study long study wrong, Shusuke."_

Of course she would be right in saying this, the more I think about it the more I'll debate and battle with myself over whether or not this is the right decision. And in doing so I've actually began to question my love towards Tezuka, which proves that I'm defiantly thinking about things far too much.

'_The sun is setting finally,'_ I thought looking out my bedroom window, _'I guess it's time to get going,' _I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "There is no turning back now Shusuke." I put on a smile and walked out my bedroom door.

* * *

**Bwii, so next chapter will envolve the 'changing ritual' sounds like the title to a kinky yoai film to me .**

**if ther is something specific that you guys think should be done (other than sex...) during said process then do PM me or include it in your Comments. So far I think it will envolve some knives and of course biting (duh Tezuka is a vampire...) -nosebleed-**

**Eiji: please review it will help heal the authoress...  
Fuji: and we need her for the next chapter.  
Tezuka: yes we do.  
Eiji: -giggle- you guys are going to be in a kinky yoai film  
Fuji: your just jealous of me Eiji -glare-  
Tezuka: just review please.**


	9. Cutting and Biting

**So Chapter 9 is now completed. This one was really hard to write, mainly because I didn't know how to start it off. Like I had the middle written just I needed a beginning and so after a few hours of staring at the screen it hit me on how to do it! I must give credit where credit is due...at the end of the chapter... ENJOY GUYS!**

* * *

"Come in Fuji," Tezuka said opening up the door to his bedroom, I smiled and returned his greeting. The room appeared to be quite darker than usual, causing my thoughts of earlier to return. _'Maybe Tezuka was lying; this "process" just might include…that.'_ I thought looking around; nothing was really out of place from what I could tell. It was most likely just my eyes playing tricks on me, it couldn't be darker in here, since there really wasn't much light to begin with. "You are sure you want to do this Fuji?"

"Yes Tezuka-kun and a thousand times again yes, I've made my choice and I want to spend all of time with you. I want to make you happy. When you where telling me about how you met Echizen-san and what he did to you, that only strengthened my decision. Tezuka-kun I never want to see you like that again, so sad, so vulnerable it's not a very befitting look for you." I took his hand in my own and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Ok Tezuka?"

"Alright," He sighed pulling me towards the center of the room, picking up a small dagger from atop the chest along the way.

"What's that for?"

"You'll see in a moment," He stopped, turned back towards me and turned my right hand so that my palm was facing up towards the ceiling. He locked eyes with me, I still wasn't sure what I was supposed to expect, but as Tezuka said he would be there with me the entire time.

I was the first to break the gaze when a sharp stinging pain entered my palm, looking down I met with the sight of blood seeping from my palm. I winced as the air around us rushed towards the newly opened wound causing it to sting. Tezuka in turn did the same to his left palm, slowly dragging the blade across his perfect skin, which was soon marred by the same crimson liquid that now engulfed my own.

His eyes met my own once again, bringing his right hand up he brushed away some of my hair from in front on my eyes, tilting my head to the left in the process. Then Tezuka did something that I found to be, well out of place to be frank, he began to place small butterfly like kisses along my jaw line down the length of my neck to the base of it where it connected with my shoulder. He stayed there for a moment hovering over the spot, his hot breath sending shivers up my spine. Slowly his left hand connected with my right, interlacing our fingers he pressed the two cuts together before biting down.

I'll admit it hurt severely at first, but as the seconds past what was once pain turned to pure ecstasy for me, the feeling of Tezuka's tongue dancing over my skin drew me in even more making my knees weaken under my own weight. Tezuka's hand found its way around to my back so as to support me in case something such as this occurred. When Tezuka pulled away it was almost as though time stood still, his mouth dirtied by my blood, our hands still tightly clasped together.

"Tezuka," I gasped, even though I hadn't been doing anything other than standing there, I felt almost as if I had just ran a hundred miles without stopping, my entire body felt so heavy even my eyelids. "I'm so tired."

"That's natural; you'll feel like this for a moment. Now comes the second part," He said softly lifting me up into his arms gingerly.

"What would that be?"

"You'll see," I smiled when he sat me down on the soft bed. I wished to snuggle down and sleep for however long I wished to, but something inside me informed me that, that would not be the best choice for now; I might miss something important. Tezuka climbed on top of me, straddling my waist in doing so. I blushed not really knowing what do expect next from him. So far Tezuka had suprised me in more ways than one, I had no idea he could be so...well...not kinky exactly but, yea kinky there really isn't any other way to say it. Though his being on top didn't exactly please me.

"Tezuka, I think there is something you should know," I smiled sweetly through half closed lids.

"What would that be Fuji?"

"I've never imagined myself as a bottom boy, you know," a small giggle escaped my lips as a smirk arose on Tezuka's.

"I thought I told you that this process doesn't require that," He whispered huskily near my ear.

"Even though it isn't required, doesn't mean I can't wish for it." I whispered back nibbling at his earlobe as he shifted his gaze down to my neck again.

"Maybe later, not now you're far too weak for such acts just yet." He lifted his wrist to his mouth and bit down allowing his blood to release itself from its flesh like prison. He raised it up then placed it down near my mouth. "Now drink," He commanded. I obliged taking the area; where the punctures were made, in my mouth and began to suck lightly cleaning the area of the scarlet liquid. The iron like taste of the blood seeped its way into my mouth, dancing its way across my tongue before slowly creeping its way down my throat. It was a taste I didn't like, but I would probably get used to it over time. I closed my eyes and sighed as Tezuka pulled his wrist away. Exhaustion over came me once again, _'where is all of my energy going?'_

"Don't tell me there is a part three to this little ordeal," I smiled weakly.

"No there isn't, you just rest now Fuji," Tezuka removed himself from his place on top of me and crawled off the bed.

"Whatever you say," I paused and yawned for a moment, "Kunimitsu," I rolled over, the sandman there to greet me immediately whisking me off to a far off dream.

* * *

Tezuka smiled "Good evening, Shusuke," with a curt nod he walked out of his bedroom leaving his new found sleeping beauty alone. Even though he had resented Fuji's decision to begin with, he now was thankful for it. He wouldn't feel so alone anymore, it's not that Oishi, Eiji, and the rest of them weren't good company, but they couldn't fill this void that Echizen had left in him. No matter how hard he tried to cover it up with his cold façade, this human saw straight through it. Fuji, in his small not so subtle ways, had won him over completely, that is why he didn't object to Fuji's decision anymore than what he already had, he could tell just from the look in the other man's eyes that he was serious in all definite way about this choice. Not to mention the fact that he just somewhat promised the man sex later on not that Tezuka had a problem with it, it was just so unlike him to do so. If Fuji hadn't been so exhausted from the changing then there wouldn't be a later there would a now instead, "So I'll no longer exist, I'll instead _live. _That sounds really nice." He said remembering Fuji's comment from a few days ago. He sighed and walked downstairs, only to be greeted by the loud cat like red head.

"Tezuka, have you seen Fujiko?" Eiji asked tears in the corners of his eyes, "Kaoru-chan said he ran away from here, tell me it isn't true Tezuka!"

Tezuka shot a glare over to Kaidoh, causing the boy to sink down in his chair with a quiet "Fshuuu".

"No Eiji, Fuji didn't run away."

"Then where is he?"

"Somewhere you're not apparently" Kaidoh muttered under his breath.

"Nya, I heard that Kaoru-chan!" Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose and raised a hand to silence them both.

"Fuji, is resting right now, so if you would. Shut. Up." He said in a harsh tone with an icy glare to boot.

"Yes Tezuka."

* * *

**So yea, Fuji is now a vampire! WHEEEEE now how are we going to tell the others? HOW WILL ECHIZEN REACT? Ne, does this mean that Tezuka now _owns_ Fuji in a way? most of this will be answered in the next chapter...probably...I dunno just yet...let me think on it.**

**OK now time for credit to be givin TO!!**

**shiro-hizu: Thanks for you help without your idea it might have sucked. BUT fuji did have to drink! so yea I hope that is what you where thinking...kinda...**

**Thanks you guys! Review if you feel like it! -grin-**


	10. Horrors and Submissions

**So I finally finished Chapter 10, I don't think its as good as the original, but it will do for just a few hours work -.- ANYWAYS here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Your awake."

"Kuni- Tezuka-kun," I caught myself before making the mistake.

"Its fine Shusuke, I don't mind," Tezuka said sitting down on the unoccupied side of the bed. '_Mission accomplished_,' I thought looking up at Tezuka's softened face. Had I done that, had I caused this dramatic change in his demeanor? I felt a light breeze brush past my face; the window was open allowing the light to seep in. My right hand, which was being warmed by the sunlight, had been healed miraculously, with any form of scarring.

"Looks like luck was on our side Kunimitsu, see." I wiggled my hand in the light some more. "Though I would like to know why its healed," I removed my hand from the light and brought it up closer to my face so I could examine and thoroughly.

"You bodies healing time has shortened now, due to your turning." He said taking my once wounded hand in his own, then he turned his left palm up so that I could see that his own cut was healed leaving his skin un marred by any scar. I lifted my free hand up to my neck where Tezuka had bitten me the night before, it too was unscathed.

"I wonder how Eiji is going to take this," I wondered, sitting myself up so that I was leaning against the head rest of Tezuka's bed.

"He'll be a little shaken up at first, but over time I'm sure he'll reason with it. Our real problem is going to be Echizen-san."

"Really?" I turned my head towards him.

"Yes, Echizen-san can be…well very possessive of us, hence why he has us all in the same household so that he can keep a tight leash on us. As for Eiji, he can be irrational, but he himself can't talk really. If I remember correctly he is the one that '_corrupted'_ Oishi." My smiled widened taking on its own sadistic look. My bother always said I had a dark sadistic side which I was sure was showing itself. I never did like not having ammunition to use against others.

"Well that's useful information, thank you Kunimitsu." I grinned. Tezuka's sharp instinct must have caught my tone.

"Shusuke," Tezuka's tone warned me not to do anything, but I wasn't the type to listen to such tones and words.

"I won't do anything," I smiled sweetly, to appease him. "Though, I think you promised me something last night." I said slipping my arms around his waist.

"Hn, and that would be?"

"What you promised me was that you and I would…" I began kissing along his jaw line working up his chin finally to his lips. They were just as soft as they felt last night against my neck. Tezuka returned the kiss, pulling my closer to him so that I comfortably seated in his lap with his arms around my neck. We broke apart, breathless my head immediately rested on his shoulder _'If this is just what kissing him is like, then…'_ I lost my thought once Tezuka engaged me in another long heated kiss. There would have been third, but we were interrupted by a knock at the door. A sigh escaped both of us simultaneously, I removed myself from Tezuka's lap so that he could get up and answer the door.

"Let me go see what the unwanted guest needs."

"Of course, it would be rude and suspicious if you didn't answer," I sighed drawing my knees up to my chin wrapping my arms around them for security.

"Yes?" Tezuka asked cracking open the door just enough for him to poke his head out.

"Tezuka, you need to speak with Eiji, he's freaking out about how Fuji-san hasn't gotten up or anything today. He's really worried."

"Fuji is fine, he just isn't feeling well that's all," Tezuka replied.

"Should I go and get Inui then? I mean since he isn't feeling well."

"No."

"Oh, are you sure," Oishi pressed.

"Yes, Oishi I'm quite sure." Tezuka replied in a brisk manner signaling the end of the conversation.

"Alright Tezuka, if you say so, I guess you know best." Oishi muttered walking away from he door.

The door closed with Tezuka looking back at me, a strange glint in his eyes, of course it could have just been the light reflecting off of his glasses, but I was certain there was some form of desire in those eyes. I blushed deeply looking down at my knees then back up at Tezuka, nope it wasn't the light those eyes had a look of lust in them, I shivered before saying.

"I'm not sure what it is your waiting for Kunimitsu, I'm ready when ever you are." I said shyly clutching my legs closer to me. He walked over and sat back down in his original spot, and pulled my back into his lap.

"Kawaii ne," He muttered lifting my chin to catch my lips in another kiss.

* * *

"Oi, Oishi did you find anything out from Tezuka?" Eiji asked anxiously.

"He just said that Fuji-san isn't feeling well," Oishi said shuffling his feet.

"Then Inui should go up to Fuji's room and tend to him!" Eiji flailed his arms about the space around him.

"Fuji-san isn't in his room," Inui stated calmly from his seat near the table.

"What do you mean?" Oishi and Eiji asked in unison turning their attention to the bespectacled man.

"According to my data there is a ninety-five percent possibility that Fuji-san is in Tezuka's room engaging in…pleasurable acts, and a five percent chance that he actually is ill."

"NO! Fujiko would never do something like…like that with Tezuka, not to mention the fact that Tezuka is too much of a hard ass to even think of something like that." Eiji spat back glaring at Inui.

"Eiji don't say such things about Tezuka, its true that he's strict, but he has wants just like the rest of us." Oishi solaced patting the frantic red head's back.

"So you're saying that Tezuka, the strict meanie head that we all know, is up there messing around with our innocent Fujiko!"

"Precisely," Inui stated matter-of-factly. As if the aforementioned duo had been standing there listening to the entire conversation wishing to confirm Inui's predictions a long drawn out "Miitsuuu!" came from the second floor.

"No one likes a know it all, Inui!" Eiji yelled back. "That could have been Fujiko being attacked by Tezuka!" Eiji ran out of the room and up the stairs to the second floor.

"He's not going to like what he finds up there." Inui muttered opening up his notebook, "of course this is good data on Tezuka, he never struck me as the kind of guy that would do that in the middle of the day."

"Inui!" Oishi tried to suppress a blush at the thought.

* * *

"I'll prove them wrong," Eiji muttered reaching Tezuka's door he reached for the knob when he heard a soft voice on the other side, drawing back his hand Eiji placed his ear on the door trying to get a better listen.

"Ne, Tezuka you've got a little," A short pause, "right there on you mouth, let me get it." Eiji pulled away the images in his head were to much for him, but he had to listen more. His poor Fujiko had been taken by Tezuka. Inui was right they were doing that…in the middle of the day!"And some more here, and here." A soft 'hn' came from what must have been Tezuka at the time, "are you ears really that sensitive, mitsu?" Fuji purred. This time is far too much for Eiji his eyes widened as he back away from the door, hands tightly clamped over his mouth in horror. He stumbled away and back down the stairs his face whiter than usual.

"Eiji what is it?" Oishi asked taking the boy in his arms.

"I-I-I heard F-Fujiko and T-T-Tezuka." Eiji stuttered before taking a deep breath and yelling "HE'S CORRUPTED OUR POOR FUJIKO! He's been taken, soiled, dirtied!" Eiji stood there naming off the different word variations for one having their virginity taken away from them.

"How do you know he was virgin?" Inui probed.

"I'm assuming, no one sounds like that unless they are one." Oishi blushed looking away from Eiji. Inui took all this information in writing it down vigorously afraid that he would miss something important.

"I hope Echizen-san doesn't find out," Oishi muttered.

"I doubt Tezuka has even thought that far ahead!" Eiji sighed pointing to the ceiling, "From what I heard all he's focused on right now is Fujiko."

* * *

A sea of euphoric ecstasy is what Tezuka's bed had become for me. As I told him before I never saw myself as being uke-ish especially on my first time, but Tezuka had proved to be very persuasive in our roles. What else could I have done but submit to him? I sighed snuggling my face into Tezuka's warm chest, it was now my favorite source of warmth in the world, my heart rate still high from moments before. "Ashiteru, Kunimitsu," a soft "hn" vibrated from Tezuka's chest. Though he didn't repeat my words I knew he felt just as strongly as I did.

"You know they heard you right?" Tezuka said after a few minutes of silence returning his glasses to his face.

"Its not my fault." I blushed.

"I believe it is," Tezuka ran his fingers through my hair, ruffling it a small amount.

"You're the one that wouldn't stop."

"You didn't want me to." I contemplated this thought for a moment, he was right I didn't want him to, I was in heaven at the time. If you were making love to someone like Tezuka Kunimitsu would you want him to stop? I think not, so why should I have wanted him to.

"True."

"I think you did well for your first time," He stared down at me with his beautiful hazel eyes. I smiled, kissing him on the lips before resting my head in the crook of his neck, his soft breathing lulling me to sleep.

* * *

**Wow all that really happened there was...sex...and such. Ne, Eiji had false hope that Fuji wouldn't agree to something like that. -sigh- I think I need a break from writing for awhile...**

**I don't know...really. Ne, Review guys I luffles reviews!**


	11. Memories and Accusations

**So yea this chapter barely even tops 1,000 words...I'm sorry its so short but I'm running on empty for this fic, and that makes me sad. Like I have ideas in place and I have this thought out, but I don't want to rush it and make it really sorta...well...crappy shall we put it that way? anyways Enjoy...**

"_The prince and his lover lived happily ever after, or so they thought," my sister smiled tucking me into bed._

"_What happened to them did the evil ex comeback?" I asked quickly, "Did he did he?"_

"_You'll have to wait until tomorrow evening Shusuke," she smiled back turning out the lights, "Good night."_

"_Good night Aneki" I sighed whilst tightly bundling myself down into the warm confines of my bed. My mind racing on the thoughts of the story my sister had just left me hanging on. _'what if the Prince's former lover comes back? Then there can't be a happy ending, and what kind of story DOESN'T have a happy ending?'

_Yumiko left the next day on business for my mother, since she herself was too weak to travel, it was to only last a day, so she would be back in time to finish the story for me before I went to bed._

"_Mother, where is Aneki?" I asked her when she tucked me in for bed the next night._

"_I'm not sure, she didn't send word that she would be late this evening." She sighed kissing my forehead._

"_But she has to finish the story! I need to know what happens to the Prince and his lover!" I exclaimed. My mother only smiled, Yumiko said that mother was the one that told her the story originally, "Would you tell me the rest of it Mother?" I pleaded mustering up the cutest face I could._

"_That wouldn't be very fair to your Aneki now would it? She's the one that started the story its her responsibility to finish it." _

_3 days passed and still no word from my sister, I began to worry as did my mother, my younger brother Yuuta cried continuously saying 'he wanted his Aneki to be home,' both of us did. A search party was formed after 4 days of her disappearance.. 1 week later there still was no word, my mother grew sicker with grief that her only daughter could be lying out there on the side of the road dead. I tried my hardest to keep a smile, I guess that's where I learned how to smile no matter what was through the investigation of my sister's disappearance. _

_Nothing was ever found of her, its like she vanished off the face of the earth never to return to us, her family. I never fully accepted her being possibly dead, hence why I talk about her as though she is still living, as far as everyone else knows like Tezuka, Eiji, Inui, and the rest of them she is still alive. They never found her body so what else am I to think? I was still left without an ending to my story, my sister never finished for me, and my mother never picked up where she left off, I was left with the responsibility of trying to figure out the ending._

* * *

When I woke up a few hours later it was dark out once again, and true to Tezuka's words I was quite sore. Damn, why was he right all the time? I rolled over trying to find Tezuka, but he wasn't there. My eyes shot open searching for the bespectacled man. Looking around frantically my eyes found a small glass half filled, with a note left beside it, written in perfect handwriting was;

'_Sorry, for not being here when you woke up, and for leaving half of your dinner (I had a larger appetite than usual) I hope you aren't too sore, I promise to fix that problem later. Just stay put until I get back._

_Yours, _

_Kunimitsu.'_

I sighed and held the note close to my chest, _'Kunimitsu, your just like my own prince from the bedtime story, I wonder if he knows the story maybe he could finish it for me." _I thought picking up the glass from the side table. After in taking the contents of the cup I sat it back down in its original place, along with the note.

"I really should wash up," I gasped wincing from the pain in my lower back, "Oh yes Tezuka, you can't say that this is my fault for being inexperienced." glaring at the floor I pushed my way up off the bed and on to my own two feet. My next task was walking ever so slowly over to the bathroom, which isn't as easy as it sounds when you've just had sex for the first time. _'Do girls have this problem afterwards? Why am I wondering this? SHUT UP SHUSUKE focus on walking steadily!"_ after battling with myself of the wonderings of how the female body reacts to these problems I returned to walking. One step in front of the other "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." leaning against the door way to the bathroom for support, I inched my way in and drew up the water, nice warm water to sooth my aching muscles. After what felt like hours to me, I relinquished my hold on the warmth of the water and stepped out of the tub, no longer being as sore as before this was a much easier task than getting in. I looked over at the counter realizing that I didn't have any extra clothes, I sighed wondering how I was going to fix this problem. Wrapping a towel my waist, I walked outside greeted by my own clothes neatly folded with a note from Momoshiro saying that they had been washed just this morning. I smiled picking up the garments and proceeded to dress.

"I think I'll go outside tomorrow." I mused walking over to the window, it was a tempting idea, after a whole day of being inside I had to get out. Tezuka would be coming with me even if that meant dragging him by his hair, though more persuasive methods could be initiated if he doesn't wish to. a small knock came from the door before it opened up revealing Tezuka himself. I turned usuing my hands to remain leaning against the window sill. "Where have you been?" I pouted playfully.

"Out somewhere."

"Oh really? was that somewhere the kitchen being reprimanded by Eiji?" I asked taking a step closer to him snaking my arms his neck.

"Hn," his usual replies to most questions.

"I say that because you have an I'm-going-to-kill-Eiji-if-he-utters-another-syllable kind of look about you." I grinned giving him a minuscule kiss on the cheek.

"Apparently according to him "I'm a horrid virginity stealing hypocrite," He growled looking away from me.

"Oh really?" I turned his head back towards me, "I don't think you are." Tezuka's frowned lightened, "You know I would like you to go outside with me tomorrow." His frown hardened again.

"Go down and speak with Eiji, then we will discuss an outing tomorrow ok."

"Saa, fine." I dropped my arms from his neck and shuffled my way out leaving Tezuka to himself.

**WAH! -sigh- so I'm trying to work more on the back history (and as to why this fic is called Just a bedtime story, I like to have a point to my titles...) So there MIGHT be more of Fuji's flashbacks. I don't know just yet...damn... its 4 in the freakin morning...I need a damn life during the summer! -.- oh well... until the next chapter, hopefully it will be SO MUCH better than this piece of work.**


	12. Songs, Apologies, and Looks

**wahh! -tears- I'm sorry for taking so long...I sorta forgot until this morning when I was stuck in a truck for 10 hours...so yea here ya go, I hope it doesn't suck! Enjoy. -bow-**

* * *

"Are you sure Fujiko, or are you just lying to me?" Eiji pondered, placing his in my face and wagging it as though he was scolding me, "It's not good to lie, especially when it's something serious like this."

"I understand that Eiji, which is why I'm telling you the truth, it was entirely consensual on both of our parts."

Eiji heaved a small sigh, admitting his defeat to the interrogation he had preceded to place on me as soon as I came down the stairs. "I just never thought you would, you know, like Tezuka that way." he muttered glancing to the ground then back up at me with a goofy grin on his face. "Well congrats then!" I smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you sure you're alright with this, well its not like you can reverse it now but you know what I mean." Eiji smiled at me

"I'm fine with it, if I wasn't then I wouldn't be smiling about it, ne?"

"True, now go and apologize to Kunimitsu, please?" I asked expecting him to just nod and go apologize, quite to the contrary Eiji merely stood there with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Umm…I forgot what it is I said to him." I frowned gazing at him hard.

"You called him a 'horrid virginity stealing hypocrite'" I recanted for him my frown darkening for a moment.

"OH, yea that's right, I did call him that now didn't I?" He said nervously, "Fujiko please don't look at me like that…it scares me." smile instantly returning I turned from him, and then looked back over my shoulder.

"What look, I can't seem to remember." I put on an innocent mask, and then walked away.

"Nya, Fujiko can be scary when he's upset." Eiji shuddered as went off to find Tezuka in order apologize properly, fearing Fuji's gaze all the way there. What horrors would await him if he didn't comply with the request from his closed eyed friend? That was something he didn't want to know, and never did. Behind Fuji's innocent, serene smile was something alarmingly dark, Eiji could feel it.

* * *

"Saa, now that's taken care of," I smiled wringing my hands gently, "I think I'll go read something, what I don't know but I'll find something of interest." wandering down to the library I sang a small lullaby that my mother had taught me.

_'Sun's last rays, light of day, lazy sunset slips away_

_Close your eyes, go to sleep, dream of heaven dream peace_

_Starry skies, moon soft light, _

_Heaven keep you through the night, morning light_

_Brings the day, sun's first rays.'_

"That's a beautiful song," A voice startled me, I turned around as fast as I could to face the eavesdropper, it was Kawamura smiling innocently.

"Ah, Taka-san I wasn't aware you were behind me," I smiled back with a slight bow.

"Sorry, I haven't been sleeping well these past few days so I was just taking a nap when I heard you singing."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to disturb you," Kawamura merely shook his head and held up a hand.

"No its alright no need to apologize, I should be for starling you Fuji-san. I guess I should be again for holding you up from where ever it is you where going to Fuji-san, I'm very sorry."

"Its fine Taka-san, you go back to your nap." I smiled turning back around as he returned to his room. I returned to humming the song instead of singing it.

* * *

There was a cold feeling in the library when I walked in, there was no one there. I was expecting at least Tezuka to be there as usual. I was left alone in the large ornate room, surrounded with nothing but books to keep me company. Sighing I plopped down in a large green plush lounge chair, propping a pillow up behind me so that I could sit comfortably. I swear all of these chairs were made specifically for Tezuka and Inui, my feet can't even reach the floor if unless I have a pillow behind me, its really sad when I think about it. So I sat, reading all alone.

Tezuka didn't arrive back home until sunrise the next morning, stalking in with a fierce look on his face. Twisted with agitation, anger, and disgust. What it was that had caused this I wasn't sure, but it must have been something intense to piss Tezuka off this badly.

"Kunimitsu, is everything alright?" I didn't get an answer because his bedroom door was slammed in my face, making my eyes shoot open with a glare. "Fine be that way," I muttered darkly, "have your tantrum." I couldn't help but feel like Echizen had something to do with this. According to Oishi, I decided it would be best to consult him on this matter, until I had arrived Echizen very rarely if ever came by to pay them any form of a visit.

"He's up to something, but none of us know what. Tezuka is probably the only one that knows, that might be the cause of his foul mood." Oishi had told me, "most likely it concerns you Fuji-san. Echizen-san is feeling threatened by your being here with Tezuka, his hold isn't as strong as it used to be. You've caused Tezuka to begin disobeying orders, he's beginning to peruse what he really wants. Because of this want, he's being punished. I don't know how, but he is." I stood there, my eyes glazed with painful understanding. All of this was my fault, Tezuka was being punished for my selfishness, my childish desire of wanting to be with him.

"Even in false death you are right sister." I muttered.

"What was that Fuji-san?"

"My sister, she was right, _'when you fall in love, be careful Shusuke, unless you want to end up like the broken lover.'_"

"Broken lover?"

"Yes," I nodded slowly, "I'm going to end up like that if I'm not more careful," A small laugh escaped my lips my smile returning. "Just be more cautious that's all I have to be."

"Fuji-san, your worrying me." Oishi fretted in his usual tone of concern.

"What's there to be worried about Oishi? Everything is just fine, trust me." I patted his shoulder walking past him.

"That must have been the look Eiji was talking about, it is scary. Maybe I should keep an eye on Fuji-san just to be safe. Wait what if he notices my watching him, he might get angry. That would be even worse." Oishi cringed at the thought.

* * *

Tezuka was going to talk to me and tell me what it was that was going on, I needed to know, I had a right to know. Usually he was very polite, but now he just being flat out rude, plain and simple.

"Kunimitsu?" I knocked on the door to his bedroom. Nothing. "Kunimitsu, I'm coming in." slowly I turned the knob and pushed on the door. He was asleep, _'He must have had a headache,'_ looking over the room my thoughts were confirmed coming across the empty bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. _'Ne, Kunimitsu taking these things in excess isn't good for your health,' _I grimaced sitting the bottle back down. "What could Echizen-san be doing to you, Kunimitsu? Why where you so mad earlier, what was it?" I whispered staring down at him. His lips slightly parted, even breathes coming from between them. He must have been quite tired because he didn't take off his glasses, which were lopsided on his face.

"Its not polite to stare at others Shusuke," Tezuka muttered rolling over so that his back was to me.

"What are you some kind of raccoon?"

"No, I could just tell it was you, you have a distinct presence about you."

"I do huh?" I smirked crawling on to the bed, then over Tezuka so that I could lay down facing him. "like what kind of presence?"

"Shusuke I'm tired." he opened his eyes and stared at me, "is there something that you need?"

"No not really, I'll wait until your done resting, cause I have some questions for you." Tezuka rolled over onto his back.

"Fine."

"Well if your going to sleep you could at least take off your glasses, silly." I grinned setting up so I could remove them. The moment his glasses come off his eyes become so intent almost forbidding, I wasn't sure if it was because he became nervous when his vision blurred or what, but I liked it. Those eyes just captured me, I wasn't aware I was staring.

"Shusuke."

"Oh right, sorry Kunimitsu, you need to rest." I kissed him sweetly then crawled off the bed carefully folding the glasses and placed them on the nightstand. "Sleep well 'mitsu."

"Aa," He sighed and rolled back over as I closed the door behind me. When I was outside I leaned against the wall next to the door and slide down, finally resting on the ground. He'd never looked at me like that, so determined, not the same caring gaze he had the other night. I was genuinely worried now. "What's wrong with you Kunimitsu." It was more of a statement than a question actually. I was confused about what was going on around me, I detest the unknown, it…well…it scares me not knowing what to expect. I would always flirt with danger, the only time I had ever crossed that clearly defined line was when Tezuka changed me. Though I will admit it was nice to finally go to the other side of the line, I'm stuck on this side now because of my choice. I'm fine with that, change of scenery, a man I love, I can deal with uncertainty if this is what is around me.

* * *

**Saa, I think this chapter was ok, things will pick back up shortly I think. ne...so yea people know about the sex AND the changing now. in a very indirect way I guess you could say...**


	13. Story Time!

**OK! I'm sorry for taking so long, I've been in Branson on our family vacation for the last few days, so I haven't had time to write. Though, I did on the way home, ten hours of thinking/writing time. it was quite exhausting. You would think I would have gotten more written eh? BUT NO! then I had a tummy ache and stuff like that...it was bad...really bad. Actually, its still pretty bad, but one must press through such things! -wants to barf- JUST READ! ...Enjoy...**

* * *

In order to pass the time until Tezuka woke up, I thought it best to return the painting I had been working on a few says ago. It was hardly anywhere near being finished because of our interruption from Echizen-san. I was lonely outside by myself, Eiji was inside with Oishi; doing only god knows what, Taka-san was with Momoshiro; cleaning around the house, and Kaidoh was with Inui; once again only doing god knows what.

"I'm surprised Echizen-san hasn't requested to see me yet, or maybe he has and Kunimitsu won't tell me he has." I hummed finishing up the last limb of the tree in front of me. Thankfully there weren't any drastic changes in the area around me, or else I would have to scrap the painting. All though Tezuka wasn't out here with me so technically the work wasn't finished until I could get him out here again.

"Fuji-san," a voice almost caused me to make a miss stroke.

"Yes?" I asked not looking up to see the intruder on my work. _'Momoshiro, you're lucky I didn't mess up.'_

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but Tezuka-san just woke up if you would like to speak with him now."

"Tell him I'm busy I'll be see him after awhile."

"Oh, alright I'll tell him."

"Aa," I replied returning my focus back to the painting. Even though I was the one who has the questions I would prefer it if Tezuka came out of his way to speak with me, if he really wished to know what my questions were.

* * *

"Ne, Tezuka-san, Fuji-san said that he was busy as of the moment, and that he would be done after a while. He was painting so I'm not sure how long he will be." Momoshiro stated at Tezuka's door. Tezuka was sitting up in his bed, glasses returned to his face so that his sight was clear again.

"Thank you Momoshiro, you can go."

"Hai."

"Shusuke, you say you have questions, but when its time to ask them you aren't to be disturbed. What a strange person you are, they must not be that important if you can't ask them now." Tezuka got up out of the bed, fixed his clothes to a more presentable look. "I might as well get this over with and go out there, save myself the headache of later on tonight." He exhaled walking out of the room. Tezuka walked at a quick pace, down the hall way to the right, down the stairs to the first floor, straight ahead into the entrance hall. _'Good Eiji is preoccupied with Oishi, that's one less thing I have to listen to for right now,' _Tezuka thought whilst walking out the door closing it swiftly so as to not make too much noise.

* * *

"Saa, Kunimitsu nice of you to come outside and join me," I smiled not skipping a beat with my strokes.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about Shusuke?"

"Nothing in particular really, I just wanted to see if you would come out here that's all." I looked up at him; clearly he wasn't amused with my little ploy. Silence stood between us for a few moments before Tezuka sat down next to me. "Do you know the story about the Prince and his Lover?"

"What?"

"Do you know the story about the Prince and his Lover, need I repeat it again?"

"I've heard of it, it's a story that my own mother told me when I little."

"Wow, it's really that old?" I gasped, Tezuka's frown grew. "Ah, sorry I didn't mean it that way. Just when I think about it, I would be of legal age for another," I paused and counted the years up in my head, "Lets see if I'm twenty right now, divide that by four; you get five. Eighteen minus five is thirteen; thirteen times four is fifty-two. So it will be fifty-two more years before I'm technically eighteen." I grinned, Tezuka's eyes widened for a moment. "I'm a leap year baby."

"I thought as much considering the math you just did." I giggled and returned my attention back to the canvas on the grass.

"Now what do you know about the story?" Tezuka thought for a moment before replying to my question, it couldn't be that difficult could it? Even though it had been years since he had last heard it, the gist of the story should still be stuck in his head.

"From what I can remember, the Prince was "in love" with a woman to whom his parents betrothed him to. The woman was nice enough, well mannered, came from a good family, everything that a parent could possible dream of for their son. The truth was he wasn't happy with her, he was secretly seeing a peasant boy from the village below. Knowing that his parent's disapproved of such relationships between men, he kept it secret." I nodded in approval; I wasn't expecting him to remember so much. Much to my own amazement he continued on further. "When the girl found out about this she became enraged showing her true colors of a witch, placing a hex upon the Prince, forcing him to love her instead of the peasant boy. The hex caused the Prince to forget anything and everything related to the boy. Because of this the boy vowed that he would find a way for free the Prince from the witches hold. Though he couldn't ask for help from the King and Queen because they would question why he cared so much for the Prince since he was but a mere peasant. The boy decided that if the Prince couldn't willingly remember, then he would make him remember. A kiss is what he decided on, but how to convince the Prince to kiss him was the problem." I smiled and broke in finishing the rest of the story, or at least up the point that I knew.

"And so He told the Prince that they were once lovers, the prince replied saying that such things did not exist between two men. This of course upset the boy greatly causing him to forget his plan of wanting to reunite himself with the Prince. The tears triggered the Prince's memories, looking around he saw the boy broken down to tears in front of him. Gently he said the boy's name taking him in his arms and asked him what was wrong. The boy buried his head in the Prince's chest telling him everything that had happened, and that he had denied that they ever loved each other. The Prince was taken aback by these words, kissing the boy's forehead and cheeks whispering that he were sorry for ever thinking such foolish thoughts. That's as much as I know." I sighed remembering my sister.

"That's all there is," Tezuka muttered placing an arm around my shoulders. I had decided to abandon my painting while I was listening to Tezuka retell the story.

"What do you mean that's all?" I asked in disbelief I was never going to get an ending was I?

"The rest is left to the listener to think up. That's how the story keeps evolving, changing with the centuries. You see the ending that my mother told me is that the Prince never recovered his memories of the boy, that he was for ever trapped in his marriage to the witch."

"Your mother sounds like she was a very dark person."

"My family didn't condone same sex relationships." Tezuka grimaced, knitting his brow into a knot on his forehead.

"Oh," I glanced away, "My mother was quite the opposite; as long as we where happy she was. I love that aspect of her."

"She sounds nice."

"She is, in fact when I go to see her, you should come with me."

"I'd rather not intrude on time with your family Shusuke."

"But I want her to know I'm in capable hands, I want her to meet the man that I love," I wrapped my arms around Tezuka's waist pulling myself closer to him and looked up with sad eyes. "Please Kunimitsu, this would mean a lot to me." Tezuka let out a soft 'che' in reply. "So that's a yes?"

"Hn."

"Saa, thank you Kunimitsu,"

"Only because, Echizen-san is leaving in a few days to out of the country, so we will have free time without the threat of him coming in for a visit." My smile grew at this news. No threats of Echizen-san that was wonderful news to me, and apparently it was to Tezuka as well. Though I couldn't help but wonder.

"Kunimitsu, what was is that had you so upset earlier then?"

"That was an entirely different matter."

"I could tell, now what was wrong."

"It doesn't concern you."

"The moment you slammed the door in my face, it became my concern Kunimitsu." I argued back. "I'm tired of having to go to others for answers about you, I want _you_ to tell me."

"I've told you everything that you need to know." He curtly replied. This really was getting on my last nerves.

"What. Happened. Between. Echizen-san. And. You?" I asked harshly.

"Anou," Tezuka muttered, "Just things alright." His usual commanding tone had turned very passive resistant on me.

"Whatever. If you would Kunimitsu please go sit up against that tree over there, I need to finish my painting. It won't be complete without you in it. Since I started with you in it, I should finish with you right?" Tezuka stared at me for a moment, then complied.

"I wasn't aware that I was in this painting." He said walking away from me.

"Now you do, personally I don't think its any fun if I tell you, I prefer to just paint what I see at the time. Since you where there you were painted in, now in order to finish you've got to sit still for me." I grinned. "Good."

**

* * *

**

Meh, another chapter done, the reason behind all of the long drawn outness is because one of these chapters( I think the next one is a good time for it) I'm going to make Tezuka's POV cause I'm not sure how it is that he should tell Fuji when its being written like this. -.- The next chapter might take me a little while I'm not sure just yet, but i think atleast a day...maybe less I don't know. JUST BE PATIENT WITH ME! thats all I really ask of you guys oh that and review if you would like to as well. Arigatou minna.


	14. Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid

**Wow I actually made a chapter short on purpose, thats kinda scary. OH WELL Enjoy everyone! This is all told from Tezuka's memory while he's lying up against the tree that Fuji is painting him underneith!**

* * *

"_Gomen, Echizen-san, I didn't mean to anger you to such a degree." Tezuka kneeled down in front of an infuriated Echizen Ryoma._

"_Well you have! Honestly Tezuka, you've fallen for that…that…HUMAN!" Echizen barked._

"_Technically he isn't a human anymore." Echizen's eyes widened with disgust and hatred. He had been betrayed by his Tezuka. The simple boy who he had swooned so long ago was now being taken from him by a mere…human._

"_What is that supposed to mean Tezuka?"_

"_I changed him the other night."_

"_Oh really, well then how was it Tezuka? Hmm, was his blood sweet?" Echizen's voice was laced with malicious intent of harming Tezuka. The brown haired only kept his eyes low, wishing that he hadn't just said that. It was a careless mistake, _'so much for yudan sezu ni ikou. I might as well lay it all out there then, since I've said this much.'

"_Truthfully, it was Echizen-san. Out of all that I've tasted through the years, his was the sweetest. More so than that of your own, Echizen-san." Tezuka replied back calmly, keeping his breathing even so as to not show is true thoughts, _'Soumimasen Shusuke.'

"_How dare you say that to me! I created you Tezuka, you should at least show respect to me!"_

"_I have Echizen-_san_, for the past one hundred and seventy-eight years I have, mind you that once you abandoned me at that house, my life became miserable, a lost existence. Now look, my family is dead, and I've been left to pick up the pieces of lives that you've left behind because you've grown tired of them!" Tezuka's voice was raised far beyond what most called his speaking voice, what he was doing now was truly yelling. His gazed raised to where he could stare down the shorter boy in front of him._

"_That's enough," Ryoma muttered bowing his head, falling to his knees in front of Tezuka. "Didn't you know Kunimitsu, that all of them were just substitutes for you?" His eyes mustering up small tears trying to convince Tezuka of his feelings and intentions. "Its been so long since you've come to visit me Kunimitsu, ever since that Fuji boy came into the picture, your haven't come to play with me."_

_Tezuka knit his brow with a grimace. He wasn't going to fall for this, no way no how. Echizen had used this excuse far to many times for his liking._

"_I have more important matters to attend to during my days." _

"_Like what? What could possible be more important than me?" He whined latching himself to Tezuka's waist._

"_Like taking care of your left over meals. They're more of a handful than you'd imagine." Tezuka sighed pushing the boy off of him._

"_Kunimitsu, your so mean to me!" Echizen pouted, his childish side certainly was showing itself fully now, knowing that Tezuka could never refuse his orders when he was like this. Mainly because Tezuka just wanted to make him shut up. "Ne, Kunimitsu I'm tired could you carry me up to my room?"_

"_Most certainly not Echizen-san."_

"_But, Kunimitsu, I'm tiiiiiered, now carry me!" Echizen whined farther._

"_You have two perfectly capable legs Echizen-san, I'd suggest you use them."_

"_But your arms are more capable Kunimitsu. I like them better anyways." Tezuka let out a long suppressed sigh, before unwillingly complying to the childish antics of his master. "Che, I knew you'd cave eventually." Echizen grinned placing a quick kiss on Tezuka's cheek. _

"_I'd prefer you didn't do that Echizen-san."_

"_But you've always loved my kisses Ku-ni-mi-tsu." Echizen whispered into Tezuka's ear deliberately sounding out each syllable of his name. Tezuka closed his eyes as he reached for the door knob. "Doesn't this remind you of old times Kunimitsu, you used to always carry me."_

"_That Echizen-san, was a long time ago." Tezuka bent down to lay the boy onto the bed, though Echizen didn't let go of his hold around other's neck._

"_Wah, why go so soon Kunimitsu?"_

"_Echizen-san, this is hardly appropriate right now." Tezuka tried to pull away, but Echizen only held his grip tighter._

"_But I'm not done with you yet." Tezuka glared down at the boy, this only caused Echizen's arrogant smirk to grown into a devious grin. The glint in the boy's eyes made Tezuka feel uneasy, _'not going to happen Echizen, not by a long shot.'

"_Echizen-san, I need to leave. If I'm not back before long Oishi will begin to wor-" Tezuka didn't get to finish his statement, mainly because Echizen decided to silence him in his own special way. Thought Tezuka had his own way to break the kiss off when Ryoma forced his way into Tezuka's mouth._

"_Itai itai itai itai!" Ryoma yelped letting go of Tezuka's neck bringing his hands up to his mouth. Wincing from the pain radiating from his tongue Echizen swiftly pulled Tezuka down onto the bed next to him. "Its not nice to bite people Tezuka."_

"_Its not polite to force yourself onto others Echizen-san, now please let me go."_

"_Tsk tsk tsk Kunimitsu, I'm hurt you would think something like that. That really is a low blow." _'Apparently not low enough'_ Tezuka thought whilst trying to find a way out of this predicament. There really wasn't a way out, well not a way that Tezuka could keep his self respect , and his loyalty to Fuji._

* * *

Tezuka's eyes shot open trying to forget what had happened after that, his actual reason for being a foul mood earlier. "Just remember there wasn't any other way around it Kunimitsu, just keep thinking that." He muttered to himself.

"Ne, all done Kunimitsu." Fuji smiled. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Hardly."

**I really do hope yo guys liked this chapter, as i said before it was short for a reason, mainly because this is all this chapter is ment for! just to show what it is that happened. Meh and may I say that Echizen is very forceful in this fic with him being Tezuka's "master" and all -wink-. Please review I love long comments and such, it makes me feel like your paying close attention, and I also love to know what your thinking as to what will happen next, you just might be right. If I like your comment enough I might even put a little Omake into my reply! I luffles omake's they are so fun!**

**Arigatou Minna!**


	15. Super Omake chapter!

**So I'm bored...meaning I can't think of anything for the chapter so here is an omake to entertain you. Please note that all of my omakes are written this way because they are just that omakes meaning I'm too damn lazy write in details hence my little (insert writing here) notes to the sides of certain things. This will include a special guest appearence from Kamio Akira! Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

Fuji: Kunimitsu?

Tezuka: zzz

Fuji: Kunimitsuuuu?

Tezuka: zzzz

Fuji: I wonder what he'll do if I poke him… -poke poke-

Tezuka: …

Fuji: this is kinda fun -poke poke poke poke-

Tezuka: ….

Fuji: ok now its not fun…damn you Kunimitsu WAKE UP!

Tezuka _no… (that's a thought by the way!)_

Fuji: Maybe Inui or Eiji can help.

TIME PASSES!!

Eiji: I think he's dead… (dead pan voice there)

Oishi: Eiji don't say that HE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE DEAD!

Eiji: well if he didn't wake up from that then he must be!

Oishi: anou…

Inui: Tezuka really is a heavy sleeper.

Eiji: Oi Fujiko what did you guys do?

Fuji; We didn't do anything (sadly) he didn't want to -sweat drop-

Eiji: Oh…ok…good…keep it that way…

Fuji: Why would you wish something like that on me Eiji?? I thought we were friends! -tears- Real friends don't wish bad things on other friends' sex lives!

Oishi: See Eiji you went and made poor Fuji-san cry!

Eiji: He's lying! Fujiko we are friends.

Fuji: NO WE AREN'T YOU HATE ME!

Eiji: o.o I never said that.

Fuji: You implied it!

* * *

All the while Inui has been performing tests on Tezuka

* * *

Inui: hmm that didn't work maybe this will! -super extra powerful wakes up sleeping beauty inui juice double remix time-

Tezuka:……-sweat drop-….

Inui: not even that! Its…its…illogical…

Fuji: WHY DO YOU HATE ME! -throws a shoe at Eiji-

Eiji: I DON"T! -dodges shoe and various other items-

Tezuka: _meh…._ (Thoughts again)

-Shoe hits Tezuka in the forehead-

Tezuka: -shoots up from the bed as a lump appears- Tezuka Zoooooooooone…. -glowy light-

Kamio Akira: EEEEEEEEEEE! -runs across the room-

Eiji: FUJIKO DID IT! -runs out of the room-

Oishi: Eiji don't run down the stairs you may hurt yourself! -follows after him-

Fuji: KUNIMITSU! GUESS WHAT!

Tezuka: -glare- what?

Fuji: LOVE YOU!

Tezuka: -throbby vein- TEZUKA ZOOOOOOONE!

Fuji: Teehee you sound funny Kunimitsu.

Kamio Akria: EEEEEEEEEE -cough cough- EEEEEE GOTTA UP MY RHYTHM! EEEEEEEEEeeeeEEEEE! -runs back across to the original side of the room that he came from earlier-

Fuji: that guy is really annoying.

Tezuka: _sorta like you right now…._

Fuji: Kunimitsu, what was wrong with you?

Tezuka: I was sleeping…

Fuji: really?

Tezuka: Yes…

Fuji: Ok….I just wanted to say I love you.

Tezuka: good now leave..

Fuji: YOU HATE ME! WHY DO YOU HATE ME KUNIMITSU!?

Eiji: -down stairs- NOT MY FAULT THIS TIME TEZUKA!

Tezuka: _Aspirin…Aspirin where are you Aspirin?_ -searches for a bottle of Aspirin…unsuccessful though-

Fuji: I hate you too Kunimitsu!

Tezuka: Fine…

Fuji: BASTARD! -runs outta the bedroom-

Tezuka: What is he calling me a bastard for? O.O oh…shit…SHUSUKE I DIDN"T MEAN THAT!

* * *

**Ne, so there you go. If you've ever watched Atobe's Gift then you'll understand why Kamio is running going "EEEEEE" yes Tachibana was off screen holding food then Inui was on the other side holding some juice. Poor Kamio is all rythmed out for now.**

**Kamio: -puff puff- ne, Tachibana-san's cooking is scary.**

**Yes yes it is... BYE FOR NOW!**


	16. A Mother's Scrutiny

**OK here you guys go thanks for being patient with me! enjoy Chapter 16 of the story!**

* * *

Tezuka avoided me for a while. On the day that we would go and visit my mother, he couldn't avoid me mainly because I wouldn't let him back out of this promise.

"Ne, Kunimitsu hurry up we're wasting day light!"

"Hn,"

"Ok so where do we go from here Eiji?" I asked the red head in front of me.

"Well, once you get to the end of the drive you'll head left, then you'll come to a small fork go to the right and you'll come to tree I found you under, you'll have to guess from there." Eiji shrugged.

"That's alright I think I can remember it from there. Thanks Eiji." I grinned as Tezuka made his way to my side.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." Opening the door we left. The directions that Eiji had given me were accurate thank goodness, since I didn't know the area at all. The trip was silent, I didn't like silence, and it usually meant that something was up. I decided against questioning Tezuka, I probably wouldn't get a straight answer anyways **(A/N: Nope, you wouldn't cause…Tezuka's gay .)**.

* * *

"Ok here is the tree Eiji mentioned. Now if I remember correctly all we have to do is go straight through this field." I pointed across the road to a large wheat field. "Good part of my trail is still here. You know I didn't just come out here randomly that night." I started remembering the day that Yuuta had told me that he truly hated me. "This was a tree that my sister, brother, and I came to a lot when we were younger. This was our tree; see we even carved our initials into it." I pointed to the rough carving of two "Y's" and an "S". Tezuka bent down and ran the tips of his fingers over each of the letters, letting them linger on the "S". "My sister also dubbed this her 'advice tree.' Since this was the place she would always take us if he had a fight or just needed to talk about something. Yumiko, she was the best sister I could have ever asked for." My smile faltered leaving my lips only be replaced with an uncharacteristic frown. Tezuka glanced up at me an odd look on his face.

"What was your sister's name?"

"Yumiko." I repeated again, "Why?"

"No reason." I sighed and turned away from the tree, facing the field.

"Let's get going then." my smile returned forcefully.

"Shusuke."

"Yes?"

"You do know where you're going right?"

"Yes Kunimitsu I do." My smile became genuine when he finally decided it was time to hold my hand.

"I'd prefer to not loose you in this field." He said.

"That's a great excuse Kunimitsu." I snickered giving his had a light squeeze.

The field was larger than I remembered it being that night. Maybe it was just the long silence that drew out between us. What ever it was it was irritating me thoroughly.

"Shusuke." Tezuka's voice startled me at first making me jerk head up from staring at the ground, which I had been unknowingly staring at for the last few minutes.

"What is it Kunimitsu?" He never really initiated a conversation unless it was something important.

"I need to tell you something." _'About time!'_

"What would that be?" I asked innocently. He wavered for a moment _'OUT WITH IT!'_

"I saw your sister, she is alive."

"That's wonderful news Kunimitsu!" My eyes lit up with joy, "Wait until mother hears!"

"Wait a minute you didn't let me finish."

"What's there to finish?"

"She's in Echizen-san household working for him…" His voice trailed off. How else would he have known if she was alive or not if he hadn't seen her there? I was a fool to get my hopes up about seeing her again. He then proceeded to tell me what happened, evolving Echizen-san I couldn't believe that something like that actually took place though.

"You're joking right, Kunimitsu this isn't funny at all." I growled glaring at him. As long as Echizen lives my life is going to be a living hell. He is after all Satan's second hand as Tezuka put it.

"I know Shusuke, as I said it was unavoidable."

"It certainly doesn't sound that way to me!" I yelled back releasing his hand, "You know what I don't even think I want my mother to meet you now!"

"Shusuke, be reasonable about this."

"I am being reasonable Tezuka!" That defiantly hit him hard he even flinched slightly. After a few moments I rethought my actions, if Tezuka said it was unavoidable then it must have been. Considering the fact that Echizen-san had so blatantly played him and all of the others as fools, I doubt he would do that to someone else. As for my sister, I couldn't blame him for any of that either, he didn't know after all.

"I'm sorry Kunimitsu, for yelling at you earlier. You're right I wasn't being reasonable; it just hurt me at first. Then the more I thought about it, you wouldn't do something like that to me or anyone for that matter." He replied with a short nod.

I sighed wondering why he had told me this depressing piece of news. "Well this is a problem now isn't it?" No wonder nothing ever turned up, about my sister when the search team was sent out. There was nothing to find. I knew she had been alive all of these years, I just didn't know where she was at that's all. I loved knowing that she was alive; its just knowing that I couldn't go and see her was the problem.

"Shusuke I'm sorry."

"What is there to be sorry about? You didn't know at the time that my sister was there, so what's there to apologize for?" I mustered up a smile and looked him in the eyes. "We'll deal with that later. For now I just need to smile for my mother and let her keep believing that Yumiko nii-san is dead, its better this way for her." Tezuka bent down and placed a kiss on my forehead before turning away.

"Now wasn't it you saying earlier that we are wasting daylight?" I laughed lightly and latched my self onto the rest of his arm.

"I might have been." The sun hung high over head now, mid day meaning that we had wasted a lot of time. Even though it was mostly spent in silence with me partly irritated because of it, it was much better than going alone.

"What if your mother or brother do not approve of me?" Tezuka broke the silence once again as the edge of the field came into view. My eyes widened in shock of what he was actually thinking. The Tezuka Kunimitsu was nervous about meeting my mother?

"I'm sure you've nothing to worry about Kunimitsu, like I said she'll be happy as long as I'm happy."

"What about your brother?"

"Yuuta, I honestly can't say for sure. Whatever his opinion it's just that an opinion and it won't make me love you any less I can assure you that."

"Your outburst earlier made me wonder about that."

"That was entirely different you know that."

"Not really."

"How so?"

"It was your assumption that caused your anger." Short sweet and to the point, damn he was good at times.

"So."

"So…"

"I hate you…"

"I love you too Shusuke." He said, **(A/N: He learned from the Omake!) **"Now which way do we go from here?" He looked both ways down the road that was on the other side of the field.

"Right." I said dragging him in said direction.

* * *

One left and two rights later we had finally arrived. It was just like I left it a few weeks ago. The same small, brown house, green grass, and two trees shading what little lawn there was out front; this truly was home for me. It wasn't much but it was enough for us to live on considering it was only my mother working for what used to be three children, to support.

"This is…nice."

"I know it isn't anything compared to the house that you're used too Kunimitsu, but this is home for me." I pulled him towards the small door with some resistance on his end.

"Shouldn't we wait a bit?"

"NOPE!" I grinned knocking a few times.

_"I'll get it Okaa-san you just sit down, your still not feeling well."_ A voice came from the other side one whose owner I didn't want to face. _'Yuuta.'_

_"It's probably just Hajime anyways, so no need for you to get up Okaa-san."_ The voice said again. _'Mizuki, what would that toad be doing around here?'_ I thought forcing up a smile when the door opened up.

"Hajime what are...you..doing..here...Aniki?" Yuuta's astonished face was more than I could ask for actually. I wasn't sure though if it was because he was amazed that I was alive, or the fact that I showed up with someone else.

"I highly doubt I look like that Mizuki-toad Yuuta," I smiled. His face darkened again as he stepped aside to allow me in. "This is Tezuka Kunimitsu, the man who has been taking care of me for the last few weeks." Tezuka gave a small nod as I gestured towards him. "This Kunimitsu is Yuuta my younger brother."

"Aniki may I please speak with you in private."

"Of course Yuuta." Leading me into a separate room he pulled out a chair for me to sit down on.

"Aniki, mother has been worrying herself to death over you. She thinks you've now suffered the same fate as Aneki."

"Oh, I'm sorry I made her think that. I would have came back sooner its just with the distance and all from where I've been staying at to here not to mention the weather I just haven't a chance to make it back. Kunimitsu wouldn't let me out of the house for fear of me getting sick." All of this was of course a huge lie. Though mother's being sick was something I was truly sorry for. I didn't think about that at the time, I hadn't realized I had put her through that much grief. The house was surprisingly close if you don't count the gigantic field from earlier, and the weather has been very fair for this time of year. Yuuta didn't have to know this though.

"And you're calling this guy by his given name? How close could you two have gotten in such a short amount of time."

"I should be asking you that Yuuta-kun. Since when have you and Mizuki-toad been so close?" I chided back.

"I'd kindly appreciate it if you wouldn't call him that. To answer you queston, we've always been close just with you around I could never be around him that much." My eyes opened wide at this, "You never liked him so I couldn't ever really be in a relationship with him like he wanted, but when you left I got to grant him that wish."

"Well it's good to know that things have been going well for you since I left."

"Not entirely as I mentioned before mother has fallen ill with grief."

"Well I should go see her then to relieve her worries about me. No need to worry about me staying either, after this I'm leaving for good Yuuta so don't get your mood down because of little old' me." I forced back my own tears as I stood up from the chair and walked out the door.

"Aniki!" I didn't turn back to look at him again. Assuming that mother would be in her room I turned to Tezuka and motioned for him to follow me.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes everything is fine, now we just need to see mother and leave." I said in a flatter tone than what I had meant.

"Alright."

My mother had indeed lost weight since I had left. Much like how she had when my sister had gone missing. She laid in her bed covered up to her face in blankets, what little skin shown was quite pale, she must have not left the house in the past weeks.

"Mother?" I said opening up the door slowly poking my head in slightly.

"Shusuke My fever must be worsening I'm starting to have hallucinations again." She muttered placing her hand on her forehead.

"Your not hallucinating mother, I'm really here." I smiled grabbing Tezuka's hand and led him in behind me, "And I have a friend." I held up our hands to show her.

"Oh…Shusuke!" she exclaimed lifting herself up from the bed. I let out a small laugh as Tezuka and I walked over to her bed side. Embracing me in a hug she let out a small sob of joy. "I'm just glad to know that you're alive. Who is this?" she smiled turning her head towards Tezuka.

"This mother is Tezuka Kunimitsu; he's been caring for me while I've been gone."

"I'm sorry for what ever inconvenience my handful of a sun might have caused you during his stay. His curiosity gets him into all forms of trouble, even around here."

"Mother, I'm not that bad am I?"

"Remember when you set fire to Atobe-kun's carriage? Or when you threw mud at Mizuki-kun's house?" My mother listed off my many incidents of trouble causing.

"They had it coming," I pouted.

"Well I can assure you Fuji-san that your son has done nothing of the sorts while he has been staying with me." Tezuka said politely.

"I would most certainly hope not. It's hard enough to watch him when my health isn't in jeopardy over worrying about him, but it's even harder when he isn't somewhere I know he's safe."

"I'm in capable hands with Kunimitsu, mother."

"Oh are you? Well if you two are that close, then I suppose you trust him highly."

"I do mother."

"Well then I guess I should have a small chat with Tezuka-san then, if you would please give us some privacy Shu-chan." My mother smiled whilst shooing me away with her hands.

"Don't be too harsh with him mother." I laughed walking out the door._ 'Dear god he's going to die in there…'_

My mother continued to speak with Tezuka for several minutes. Finally the door opened revealing a slightly ridged Tezuka.

"Is everything alright Kunimitsu?" I asked placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Hn…" He muttered sitting down, "Your mother wants to speak with you."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay." I walked through the door, leaving the poor man behind.

* * *

_Inside Tezuka's Head right now…._

_"OH MY GOD, That woman is insane! I don't want kids to begin with, why on earth would she think I would mistake Shusuke for a girl?" Running around in a circle Chibi Tezuka shudders from the thought of Fuji-san's eyes again. "Those eyes man…freaking scary is what they are. No wonder she keeps them closed, at least Shusuke's aren't that fierce when they are just opened, well when he isn't angry that is. I told Shusuke that this wasn't a good idea!" Chibi Tezuka continues to freak out in his little corner._

* * *

On the outside Tezuka merely has a small twitch which thankfully Yuuta hadn't noticed when he walked past the man.

"Mother what did you say to him?" I asked sitting down on the edge of her bed again, her serene smile giving off no inclinations as to what had taken place.

"Oh nothing, I merely told him that I hope he understood that you're a handful, and that your quite delicate on something things-"

"Mother your making me sound like a girl." I sighed.

"I also made him understand that you weren't one, and that children where indeed something that you two can't have now because of his decision." My eyes shot open, I understood her saying this if we were much MUCH younger. The fact that she actually had the shear audacity to take the time to tell him this was unbelievable in itself.

"MOTHER! We are not children!" I exclaimed standing up from the bed. My mother's peaceful smile still stayed in place as she lifted her head in my direction.

"I understand that. He just doesn't seem like the brightest crayon in the box, given by his lack of speaking."

"He just doesn't like to speak much, he's quite shy around others, that is hardly enough to call him slow witted. Not to mention the fact that he is versed in several languages including Latin." I defended.

"Well he certainly didn't take the time to say anything like that," she returned.

"Well you aren't exactly the easiest person to speak to when it comes to first meetings."

"Mizuki-kun didn't have a problem it when it came to speak with me."

"That's because Mizuki-toad is an imp that doesn't know how to be polite to others. Kunimitsu on the other hand doesn't like to speak out of turn. He is a gentleman unlike Mizuki-toad." I sneered.

"And it isn't polite to speak about others when they aren't around to defend themselves."

"What about Kunimitsu, he isn't here right now?"

"He's in the other room dear he can come in at anytime and speak up for himself."

"No he won't," I muttered, "he doesn't want to interrupt us."

"Well go and get him." My mother ordered crossing her arms over her chest. She was apparently fed up with my arguing with her over the matter.

"I will." I turned and walked to the door to open it. "Kunimitsu, you may come in now." I smiled, he gave a small nod and rose from the chair that he occupied and walked over to me.

* * *

_Inside Tezuka's head…_

_"Oh no…the devil woman wishes to speak with me again. EEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chibi Tezuka runs away to the farthest crevices of Tezuka's mind. Chibi Kamio runs up beside him_

_"Hey Tezuka-san what are you running from?"_

_"Kamio-san what are you doing here? Never mind. If you must know I'm running from Evil in the form of another man's mother."_

_"Oooo that is scary well…good luck." Chibi Kamio looks behind him to see a Chibi Tachibana with food. "OH NO TACHIBANA-SAN NO MORE FOOD! EEEEEEE!" Chibi Kamio continues to run away…far away_

_"But Kamio its good, you haven't even tried it yet!" Chibi Tachibana runs up beside Chibi Tezuka, "Would you like some Tezuka-san?" Chibi Tezuka gives a small twitch as the bubbling pot of what is supposed to be food is pushed in front of him._

_"No thank you…EEEEEEEEEE!"_

* * *

Out side of Tezuka's head.

"That was weird."

"What was Kunimitsu?"

"Nothing," Tezuka muttered walking into the room.

"Ok if you say so." I replied taking his hand in mine as we approached the bed again.

* * *

**Fuji's mother is scary no? oh wait...you don't know yet... OH WELL teehee. -sigh- I'm sorry for the springing of Yumiko as well, I didn't originally plan on adding her in here, she was going to just stay dead but then I was like, NO SHE WILL LIVE (with echizen!). now will she be saved or will there be a fun little twist? ONLY I KNOW! (Not really since I'm not planning any of this out as I go.)**

**Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! I'm so proud,over 3,400 words. Originally it was much longer but I decided to cut out the ending and save it for the next chapter, leave you with some wonderings you know? Chibi Tezuka is kinda weird ne? I still love him though. And Kamio got another appearance and this time with Tachibana Kippei! Tezuka even joined in the with the "EEEEing..." XD. Mou, my reviews are lacking again and that makes me sad TT-TT do you want me to be sad? WHY WHY DO YOU WANT ME SAD?? -tears- its so painful for me to type now (seriously I got a blister this time around on this chapter). Ne, oh well review if you wish I won't force you to...yet...Teehee!**


	17. Plots and Foreplay

**Ne, here is chapter 17, I hope all of you enjoy!**

* * *

"Now Tezuka-kun, let's go through the questions again shall we?" My mother asked uncrossing her arms and folded her hands in her lap.

"Hn." My mother arched an eyebrow, I grinned squeezing Tezuka's hand gently.

"Are you capable of taking care of my Shu-chan, because he needs a nice comfortable living after being forced into this for so long?"

"Yes Fuji-san I am more than capable of taking care of Shusuke."

"Well that's ten words more than last time." My mother smirked contemplating her next question. She was actually counting his words? "Ok then next question, your parents what do they think of this relationship?"

"If my parent's were living Fuji-san, I can most defiantly tell you that they wouldn't approve at all. My parents were traditionalist, so same sex relations were not condoned in their household."

"Your answers are getting longer Tezuka-kun; you're far more articulate than what I thought you to be at first." My mother gave an approving nod and grin before continuing on, "Though I am sorry about your parents passing."

"It's quite alright," Tezuka replied, "Though your condescending thoughts of me being slow witted aren't appreciated, Fuji-san."

My head flew in his direction, eyes wide in amazement in his boldness to speak to my mother in such a way. Mother was quite taken aback as well since her eyes opened to mere slits gazing upon Tezuka in a scrutinizing manner. I expected a lot of things from Tezuka, but this was highly out of the question.

"My hearing is fairly good, especially considering the thinness of the walls here." My mother tried to hold back a laugh as her eyes closed once more.

"Alright alright Tezuka-kun you win, if your hearing is that good then you should be able to keep Shusuke out of trouble." I let out a breath that I had been unintentionally holding.

"See Kunimitsu I told you that you had nothing to worry about." my laughing didn't amuse Tezuka at all though.

"You're a horrible liar Shusuke."

"That's why I bend the truth to my liking so that it isn't lying." I corrected placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"Ok ok, now Shusuke," my mother began grabbing my attention back to her. "Since you'll be living so far away, I expect a letter of some form every once in a while, preferable twice a month if possible."

"Yes mother," I smiled. I still hadn't told her that I would never be able to see her again after this, I didn't havethe heart to. As long as she knew that I was alive and safe she should fair alright, not to mention that Yuuta was still here. I could do with out the thought of Mizuki the toad being there occasionally but I didn't have to look at his so I guess it could be allowed.

After the final hug from my mother and apology to Tezukafor troubling him with her interrogation we left. I gave a curt nod to Yuuta.

"Good bye Yuuta, Tell Mizuki toad that he has nothing to worry about anymore." I grinned maliciously whilst opening up the door. Yuuta opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately after he saw what laid beyond said door.

"Fuji-kun!" That voice…that voice I hated so much came from in front of me. Turning I found the toad himself, Mizuki Hajime.

"Mizuki-kun," I choked out. "How pleasant a surprise."

"Fuji-kun, I didn't know that you were home again. Who is this?"

"A man that hopefully you can one day become so that Yuuta-kun can finally be happy with life. Only then will he realize that he was in love with an TOAD BEFORE HAND!" I chided pushing him aside as I pulled Tezuka out of the house. Mizuki merely gaped his mouth like a fish as we left. My grin spreading at the thought of him actually being a fish in a frying pan.

* * *

Once we were far enough away from the house did I begin thinking out loud.

"I should just kill him, it wouldn't be that hard really, the only person that would honestly notice is Yuuta but I can be fine with that. He'll eventually take notice that I did him a favor in getting rid of that little toad." I grinned. "Then he can find someone else, maybe Atobe? Nah, I'll just kill him too, Atobe that is, not Yuuta. What about Jirou-kun sure he sleeps a lot, but he is a ball of energy when he's awake."

"Shusuke."

"What is it Kunimitsu, I'm plotting."

"You've no reason to kill them."

"How do you know that? The worst thing to ever happen to this earth other than Echizen-san's living is that Mizuki toad's living. I swear he's the most--"

"Shusuke, enough."

"Che, fine…" I muttered whilst crossing my arms over my chest in a pout. Then a thought struck me, "What about the people you kill to eat explain to me that." I smirked.

"Inui takes care of that," He calmly replied.

"You know what Kunimitsu, your sick."

"How is that?"

"You just told me to _not_ plot my brother's boyfriend's demise, but yet you eat people's blood and you don't even know where it comes from?"

"Its easier to swallow that way." I couldn't help but laugh at this. "Not to mention the fact that you would be killing them out of cold blood and hatred."

The trip back was much pleasanter than the trip to my mother's home. For one thing even though the conversations were mainly one sided there was still talking from both of us. My mother was content now, even though I wouldn't see her again. Also, it wasn't like I was as far away as I claimed, a few hours and I'd be there, of course mother and Yuuta didn't have to know that.

* * *

My plotting Mizuki the toad's death didn't cease though. Just seeing his cold limp body in my mind just made me smile, and honestly when do I genuinely smile? _'Hmm the last time was sex with Kunimitsu…maybe we should do that again…yea we should!' _My new personal mission was decided: _Have Sex with Tezuka for the second time._

I had to make up the yelling at him and then the torture concerning my mother somehow right? What better way than sex? Babies? Nah, babies are gross and smelly, and not all that cute. Not to mention the fact that I can't have babies and neither could Kunimitsu.

So thus my plan was put into motion that night.

"Kunimitsu," I purred snuggling up to Tezuka in _our_ bed.

"Hn." He grunted not looking up from his book.

"What's something that we haven't done in awhile?"

"I'm not sure what that would be." He replied turning the page of his book. Either he was toying with me or he was just being an ass, or perhaps he really didn't know.

"'mitsu!" I whined linking my arms around his neck and nipped light at his jaw line. That got his attention, Tezuka arched an eyebrow at me, closed his book and laid it down on the bed side stand. I grinned leaning in placing a small kiss on his lips.

"You know I don't like to be teased Shusuke, if that is what you wanted then you should have just said something."

"Saa, I know but its just fun to tease you. It makes you aggravated…and that's even more fun!" Tezuka sighed and removed his glasses. That same determined look as before was still in them, only this time I knew what was driving it.

Shifting myself so that I was straddling his waist, Tezuka's hands placed possessively on my hips, I leaned in and kissed him a second time. Trying as hard as I could I couldn't exactly stifle the moan that pushed its way up my throat, when it escaped it felt almost like Tezuka was smirking if not smiling into the kiss. When the kiss broke my suspicions where indeed confirmed. Tezuka had been smiling, the small up turn curve in his lips proved it.

This time I was determined to be in control, my eyes hovered over the small space at the base of Tezuka's neck that connected his neck to the shoulder. Licking my lips I kissed it nibbling lightly not daring to bite any harder than what I thought necessary.

Trying to keep his own breathing slow Tezuka leaned his head back against the headrest, making the skin tight underneath my mouth. Sliding his right hand up from my hip the length of my waist then back down to its original position, urging me to move on.

"Ne, Mitsu no need to be so hasty." I breathed onto his neck.

"Who said I wanted you to hurry up?" I shifted slightly in his lap making him wince, my grin taking on its trademark Cheshire cat quality. Seeing and feeling his muscles tense up underneith me at the slightest movement amused me.

"That is." I shifted again, this time making a faint twinge of color appear in his cheeks. _'Go sexual agitation!'_I cheered in my head. Thought my cheering was short lived as Tezuka proceeded to pick me up and switch out position him taking top whilst I was now the one on bottom _'Ne, so much for control'_

"I'll be frank then Shusuke, it has been a long day wouldn't you agree?" I nodded slowly my eyes wide wondering what he was exactly getting at. "I'm not in the mood for games to be honest."

Now the average person would have been entirely put out with this statement, but what I was promised next made me think before I spoke. Tezuka leaned down close to my ear, his hot breath tickling my neck making a blush rise in my cheeks and in a husky voice he said "I'll let you lead next time, but not tonight alright." I nodded again as he proceeded to kiss my neck, not being as careful as I was on breaking the skin. Gasping as he licked over one of the smaller wounds, I giggled slightly finally realizing what he was doing.

"You have no room to talk when you said I was taking too long." Tezuka lifted his head up and rested his forehead barely on my own looking me in the eyes.

"Its different when I'm on this end of things."

"Don't forget your promise to me."

"Ah, next time."

"When will that be?" I asked unconsciously. Tezuka looked at me like I was crazy.

"As soon as you recover from tonight. How about that?" I had a bad feeling when he said 'as soon as you recover from tonight.' what was he planning on doing?

* * *

**I hope that was enough detail on the foreplay for you guys. I'm not going to write smut no matter how awsome that would be (If _you_ wish to then do write it, just give me credit if you post it thats all I ask!)**

**-sigh- I honestly don't think there will ever be an ending to this fic, I keep adding too much stuff to it to end it. Like I resolve something then I'm like HEY what about that? I didn't fix it, I should do that. Then I end up adding more problems and such. But such things make it enjoyable for you guys (keeps ya guess I like guessing its fun).**

**Review you guys, it makes me happy! I feel like I've lost all of my readers, well not all I know I still have atleast one (They know who they are!) thanks you guys.**


	18. Tezuka's slight OOC Omake!

**Here is what I think would have happened had Oishi asked Tezuka about the trip...CRACK ITS GREAT! OH LOOK OMAKE WITH DEATILS AMAZING! READ AND ENJOY MINNA!**

* * *

"So how did it go with Fuji-san's mother?" Oishi asked Tezuka.

"Fine for the most part, but…"

"But what?" Oishi asked further. "Did it not go well at first?"

"She thought I was slow witted because I didn't speak much." Tezuka goes and cultivates some mushrooms like an emo kid.

"Tezuka an invalid, that's priceless!" Eiji chirped entering the room, receiving a fierce glare from the bespectacled man.

"Eiji your being insensitive to Tezuka, it's not his fault that Fuji-san's mother thought he was slow witted." Oishi calmed down the boy's frantic laughter before realizing what he himself had just said. "Tezuka I didn't mean that honest!"

_'I should kill them right now, it wouldn't be that hard. Honestly Shusuke would be the only to notice them missing, maybe Inui. I could deal with that though.'_

"Tezuka?" Oishi's voice broke through Tezuka's plotting thoughts.

"What?" _'I'm plotting your death!'_

"Ne, Tezuka where you…Where you thinking on killing us?" Eiji asked.

"No, that's nonsense Eiji. Why would I do that?"

"I'm not sure; Fujiko has weird affects on people. Look at what happened to you, you're all plotting our deaths and such, not to mention the fact that you're becoming moodier kind of like my sisters used to. Though I think Fujiko has more of a chance at being a girl than you do Tezuka."

"Kikumaru."

"Yes Tezuka?"

"Do take notice as to what is placed next to my hand." Tezuka moved his fingers over the handle of the small knife on the table next to him. "Now think about this for a moment." Eiji's eyes went wide as he pulled Oishi out of the room by his shoulders.

_'So all these years all I had to do was threaten their very lives? AMAZING!'_ Tezuka thought looking at the knife with mild interest now. _'I will call you knify and you shall be mine…right next to Shusuke.'_ This of course no one would EVER find out about, because it would damage Tezuka's wondrous reputation amongst the household members. No one would believe Eiji and Oishi on the fact that Tezuka had just threatened their lives anyways.

* * *

"I'm not kidding Inui he seriously looked at the knife and threatened me and Oishi with it!" Eiji yelled at the data man. Inui returned a slightly astonished look, false or not anything on Tezuka or Fuji was good data in his eyes. Oishi only nod slowly at this point now it didn't matter what the statement or question nodding was all that he could do anymore.

"He actually threatened us, what's gotten into him?" Oishi muttered looking to Inui as though he was some magical bunny with a watch and top hat.

"I believe the answer to that my good Oishi is…" Inui snapped his notebook shut and adjusted his glasses in a dramatic fashion before continuing on with his thought, "Puberty!" Oishi and Eiji looked at him in a strange way. Inui seemed pretty happy with his conclusion on this matter.

"Umm Inui," Oishi stuttered.

"Yes?"

"I think Tezuka has already been through that."

"Yeah Inui, Tezuka finished that A LONG TIME AGO, remember he's an old man…he even acts like one! I'm surprised he isn't sitting on the front porch reminiscing about the 'good ole days'" Eiji giggled at the thought of an old Tezuka with a gray beard and cane.

"But what else would explain his moodiness other than PMS…but he's a guy….I think." Inui muttered flipping through his notebook frantically searching for some form of an answer.

"Hmm Tezuka in a dress, that's not a very appealing thought." Eiji grimaced shaking his head from side to side slowly.

"No not at all," Oishi muttered following Eiji's example. "Though oddly I can't rid myself of the images…"

"Neither can I…wait OISHI! You want to complain about me being insensitive!What about my feelings?" Eiji yelled throwing a picture of Tezuka actually in a dress at Oishi. "HERE you can have him!" Oishi stood there staring at the picture.

"Where did you get this?" Oishi yelled holding up the picture.

"INTERNET!" Eiji yelled back.

"Interwhat?"

"I don't know it sounded good at the time…"

"Hey umm guys I'm still here…" Inui muttered from over in his forgotten corner.

"Whatever…" the two said in unison. Inui returned to his corner of massive sulking and mushroom cultivation.

"Inui stop cultivating mushrooms like an emo kid." Tezuka muttered walking to the room.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT MY FEELINGS! I'll just go up to my room with Kaidoh and have hot man sex!" Inui yelled running out of the room grabbing Kaidoh along the way.

"That's fine just don't make a mess and don't be too loud. Momoshiro can't take being mentally scarred for life twice and Shusuke is sleeping." Tezuka said.

* * *

_Inside Inui's head…_

_"No one cares about me…it's like I have no feelings all I have in life now is Kaoru and my drinks. My life is so pathetic! And what the hell is an Emo kid?"_

* * *

Back in the room with Tezuka, Oishi and Eiji….

"What's this?" Tezuka takes the picture from Oishi's hands. Looking down Tezuka's eyes widen farther than what he himself thought to be physically possible. "What. Is. This?" He growled crumpling the paper.

"EIJI FOUND IT!" Oishi yelled running out of the room.

"THE INTERNET AND PHOTOSHOP MADE ME DO IT!" Eiji yelled trying to save his own skin.

"What and what made you do it?"

"I DON'T KNOW, BUT IT PROLONGED MY LIFE FOR A FEW MORE SECONDS!" Eiji continued yelling. Tezuka massaged the bridge of his nose, opening his eyes again before staring down the boy in front of him.

"Stop yelling please, its only going to make your death even more of a blood bath."

"Yes Tezuka!"

"You remember the knife from earlier?" Eiji nodded, "Well thankfully for you it isn't around right now," Eiji let out a breath and relaxed. "That doesn't mean that I can' find something else to kill you with!"

To Be Continued!

* * *

**Seriously I'm thinking about continuing this, I just might take it out and make a crack fic from it (thoughts on that?) NOW this is like the other Omake it has NO EFFECT on the plot what so ever! Though some things from them might pop up occasionally (Kamio for instance) cause yea I like little inserts like that.**

**Ne, Tezuka seriously hates being bother by people...and emo kids...**

**REVIEWS MINNA! ARIGATOU!**


	19. Narcissistic Pains

**O.O wow this chapter actually took me awhile. I'm sorry for the extended wait, as you all know I'm quite prompt on my updates. This chapter just gave me some problems concerning certain people... I've gotten bored with just the everyday life of the seigaku characters SO Guess what! more people will introduced that will probably be making regular appearnces every so often. Know what I had an epiphany the other day, and here it is...EVERY TEAM IS A GIANT GAY ORGY AND ITS AMAZINGLY HOT! These are Teenage boys with RAGING hormones let them be gay and adorable! and in Atobe's case, nacassitically adorable! NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER! ENJOY!**

* * *

"Are you alright?"

"Don't ask stupid questions. Do I look alright to you?" I groaned glaring at Tezuka. "I thought you said you where tired."

"Sorry, I sort of lost myself for a moment." Tezuka apologized solemnly looking away.

"I could tell, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm the one that is complaining about something amazing." I giggled. "Though I am sort of hungry."

Tezuka arched an eyebrow and sighed, "I'm guessing you want me to go and take care of that?"

"Oh you're so much of a gentleman Kunimitsu that you would offer to do that for me!"

"You know for someone who has had a 'hard life' as you mother so very blatantly put it several times, you're quite spoiled."

"Spoiled is such a harsh word." I cringed. "I like to think that I'm so adorable that…that…people just can't resist my requests!" Tezuka's frown grew as he got up and walked away from the bed. "Hey, Kunimitsu where are you going?"

"I'm leaving before you remind me of someone else anymore than what you already have." He muttered opening the door stiffly.

'_I remind him of someone? Is that a good thing?'_

* * *

_Inside Tezuka's head…_

'_Che, I've already got a feeling that he's coming anyways, probably about something stupid. I should kill him too; Jirou might thank me as soon as he wakes up that is. Didn't Fuji mention something about knowing someone by the same name? And something else about setting their carriage on fire, it's probably not the same person. I wonder what would happen in I sat him on fire…COOL! -sigh- Eiji is right Shusuke is having weird effects on me.'_

* * *

After a awhile Tezuka didn't return with my food, to be quite honest I was a little put out by this. All he had to do was just say he wasn't coming back, that would have made things _so_ much easier for me.

"No use in me just sitting around I need to work out this pain anyways." Wincing as I got up I made my way to the door "Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." Opening the door I slowly walked downstairs (which was much harder than you think!)

"Atobe-san, what are you doing here?" Oishi's voice sounded.

"Ore-sama requests Tezuka's presence it's quite urgent!" My eyes widened I knew that voice, I didn't ever expect to hear it here of all the places in the world. There wasn't any escaping him, that stupid narcissistic bastard!

"Atobe is there something I can help you with?" Tezuka drawled holding two glasses of blood in his hands.

"Yes there is, Ore-sama is having…umm…relationship problems concerning Jirou." He muttered glancing down to the floor. "Ore-sama requests your advice." He looked up noticing Tezuka's impassive look "Please?"

Tezuka sighed handing one of the glasses to Atobe. "Hold on to this, don't drink it that's mine. I'll be right back go sit in the kitchen somewhere or something. Oh and don't touch anything either." He had a feeling that this would take a while, and that he might as well take care of Fuji first before the boy became too upset about the wait.

"No need Kunimitsu, I'm right here." I smiled coming out of my eavesdropping place. "It took you a long time so I decided it best to just come down here." I glanced over at Atobe whose looks was absolutely priceless. The gaping mouth, wide eyes, all of which was very un Ore-sama like, he would have died if he had seen his face. "Can I help you with something?"

"Y-You, You're that brat that burnt Ore-sama's favorite carriage!" He pointed an accusing finger at me. My eyes slid open as I stared at him.

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Tezuka what is this peasant doing here?"

"I live here Atobe-san."

"You are doing what here? Tezuka please tell me that this peasant is lying." Tezuka shook his head.

"Nope he's telling the truth, why did he do something to you Atobe?" I smiled sweetly at Atobe.

"He breathed that's what he did." Atobe sneered. "But Ore-sama will tell you that later, right now there are more pressing matters."

"Right concerning Jirou you said, why are you asking me again?"

"Because Ore-sama trusts your advice, more so than that of the people that live with him."

"Oshitari knows more than I do."

"He reads those sappy romance novels, what would he know about real relationships?"

This was apparently going nowhere; Jirou-san would always come over to our house and speak with my sister about his problems concerning the uptight diva in front of me. Obviously Tezuka noticed this as well and offered a chair to Atobe at the small sitting table that was in the main entrance hall. I sat down next to Tezuka with Atobe sitting across from us.

"Either way, what have you done this time?" Tezuka asked taking a sip from the glass.

"I'm appalled Tezuka that you would think so low of Ore-sama!"

'_Saa, that's not very hard to do…'_

Atobe sighed stared down at the floor" Jirou says that Ore-sama hasn't been paying enough attention too him, and that I've been playing mother to the others of the house too much. Ore-sama a mother! If anyone plays mother in that house its Oshitari."

"I think who plays what role is hardly in question here Atobe." Tezuka said in his usual flat indifferent tone. Atobe grimaced and sighed, "I know that Tezuka, but it's the fact that I'm the one that has to deal with all of It. Making it difficult to pay attention to all of them and their stupid problems then tend to Jirou right after that. How do you deal with it?"

Tezuka glanced over at me, then back to Atobe. "Well it's not all that easy to be honest, I don't know how I do but I do, I'm sorry Atobe I can't really help you any."

"I was afraid you would say that," Atobe rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Sanada is having the same problem concerning Yukimura right now."

"Those two, odd usually Yukimura and Sanada rule with an Iron fist."

"Or more like an Iron slap in Sanada's case." Atobe laughed lightly.

"See you aren't the only one with problems. Imagine if you had to live with that everyday." Tezuka pointed out.

"True I could live with that brat everyday, though living near him was bad enough." Atobe frowned turning his gaze towards me.

"Well living near you wasn't any form of a picnic its self Atobe-san."

"How did you get here? I thought you were dead, according to Jirou you haven't been home for several weeks."

"I've been staying here; Eiji found me outside and brought me here. Echizen-san found out and he wasn't too happy knowing that I was living here without his knowing or permission."

"And you're still alive?" Atobe laughed, "He must not hate you that much then, when Echizen dislikes someone he gets rid of them post haste." _'He does hate me…a lot!'_

"I do have a question for you." I frowned opening my eyes slightly, and glared at the table.

Atobe gave me a questioning look, "What would that be brat."

Ignoring his comment I continued on staring at the table. "Did…Did you know what really happened to Yumiko at the time?"

Atobe let out a slowly breath, muttered something, then began, "At the time, no I didn't Fuji. It wasn't until much later that I found out the truth from Echizen himself after a mandatory visit to see him," He muttered. "I'm sorry if I would have known at the time that her disappearance had occurred, then I would have tried to do something about it, but given the amount of time that had passed there wasn't any hope for her."

"But Kunimitsu said she was still alive." I questioned. "And why would you help anyways Atobe-san, you hated our family."

"That doesn't mean that other people were affected, Jirou was distraught when he found out that she was missing. I don't think I'd ever seen him stay awake that long worrying over someone else." Atobe answered.

"As I said before, she is but there isn't any chance of being able to get her out now without risking her life." Tezuka stated placing a hand on my knee, "We really are sorry Shusuke."

"How do you know that?"

"Echizen is highly respected and hated by many, so it's only natural that his home is heavily guarded."

"Getting your sister out would be nearly impossible Fuji." Atobe added.

"Nearly isn't entirely." I spat back, Atobe gave a slow nod.

"That's true, but in this case it isn't. When there is a possibility to try and one up Echizen, he finds a way to make it an impossible action."

"Its true, as long as Echizen-san is alive he's going to make my life a living hell right along with everyone else's." I laid my head down the table, feeling a sudden headache coming on.

"Don't worry brat, everything will work out, trust Ore-sama on this." Atobe stated, as I glared up at him.

"I've never trusted you before, so why should I start now?"

"Because Ore-sama just thought of a brilliant idea on how to help you in this matter, brattling. Well that is if Ore-sama can employ the help of some other acquaintances."

I raised my head and stared at him, Tezuka following suit.

"Atobe what are you talking about, you know that it's impossible to get someone out of that house without Echizen finding out. Even if we do what are we going to do with her? She can't return home to her mother and brother."

"You let Ore-sama worry about such things Tezuka. We can start working on this plan as soon as I deal with Jirou."

"If you get Yumiko back, he should be happy again." I added. _'Maybe I shouldn't kill you Atobe-san, you might prove useful yet!'_ "I mean he'd have someone to occupy his time when you are busy dealing with who ever else you deal with during your days."

"All the more reason for this plan to work." Atobe smirked.

* * *

_Inside Tezuka's head…._

'_This so is not going to work, what ever it is that he's planning.' 'I can just see Echizen-san's fuming face…' Chibi Tezuka shudders as a Chibi Echizen attacks Chibi Atobe. 'WAAAAH!'_

* * *

Outside of Tezuka's head he twitched ever so slightly at the sight of Atobe's blood bath from Echizen.

"Tezuka are you alright? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine."

"Wait, did you see the little people again?" Atobe asked peering closer at the bespectacled man. "Well did you, what did they do this time?"

"I told you I'm fine, there aren't any little people. Though I will tell you this, be careful with what ever it is you're planning…"

'_Little people, what's Atobe talking about?'_

"Don't worry, Ore-sama will Tezuka; there isn't anything to worry about." Atobe reassured us that everything if done correctly would go without a hitch.

"That's what you think, just be extra careful." Atobe arched an eyebrow at Tezuka, before replying with a short "Sure…"

* * *

_Inside Atobe's head…._

'_Yep, he saw them again. They never do bring good news when they show up to him. It must have involved me and Echizen somehow if he's warning me this much. YOU REALLY DO CARE TEZUKA! I wish I could just hug you…though the brat might try and kill me…not to mention the fact that such displays are beneath me.'_

**Nya, Atobe to the rescue! -trumpets sound- Meh, he knows of the Chibi's cause him and Tezuka are buddies...but not really its a complicated and strained relationship between the two. -giggles- Atobe wants to Hug Tezuka how sweet! sorry I've been reading too much AtobexTezuka fanfiction and Doujinshi as of late.**

**I'm finally going to broaden my character spectrum outside of Seigaku. So just as a warning ahead of time, if I do ever mess up any of the characters personalities or anything along those lines, do inform me because I like to keep them as much in character as possible. Its a pet peev of mine when they are OOC without it being intentional. That was merely a warning, do be on the look out in later chapters. These might take me awhile now.**

**So anyone know who is going to be in the next few chapters? (what school/households that is) Let me know if you want somone specific! tell me in your reviews or PM me about it. Thanks!**

**OH almost forgot, if you didn't know this already I'm going to pan this out for you. Oldest to youngest in the _Tezuka_ Household goes as such.**

**Tezuka is the oldest (duh much!)  
Inui  
Eiji  
Taka-san  
Oishi  
Momoshiro  
Kaidoh  
****Fuji (Another Duh there...)**

**OK now also if you didn't catch it WAAAAAY back there Eiji did change Oishi! k good. And we all know that Tezuka changed Fuji. Inui Changed Kaidoh (I couldn't think of a good story for him anyways...) Eventually I might make a special chapter for each you will find out the other's stories on meeting Echizen and such maybe even a little more on Tezuka's but not right now, I'm busy working on the main story right now...WOW THIS LONG! **

**Please leave me your reviews and thoughts!**


	20. Plans of Pocket Lint and Tiny Narcissist

**BAM! Chapter 20 you guys! I'm actually really suprised by the length of this Fic so far. Well I'll warn you now, this chapter is really sorta boring and short so I inputted ALOT of Inside Tezuka's head sections (There is even one for Atobe!) I personally love how Atobe acts this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Oh and random thingy here I re-read over the last chapter (nineteen if you are just stupid) and I realized how much Tezuka and Atobe sound like girly gay guys that are gossiping (OH LOOK ALLITERATION! my english teacher would be so proud!) You know they REALLY girly guys that are just (in my own opinion to offense to any really and truely) annoying to me personally. This thought only occured to me during the breif time that they are talking about Yukimura and Sanada. I'm not going to change it though...I like it!**

* * *

"You know that might work, in theory that is." Tezuka muttered after hearing Atobe's 'grand master plan' as he put it.

"In theory and reality Tezuka," Atobe corrected confidently.

"That's only if you can get them to agree to help."

Atobe doubled over in a fit of laughter, "Oh Tezuka, you forget that this is Ore-sama you're talking about," he smiled wiping a tear from his eye. Tezuka looked at him doubtfully as did I.

"That maybe so Atobe-san, but like Kunimitsu said, nothing is truly ever guaranteed." I smiled weakly. It's true his plan did sound good…in theory, but there wasn't any way that those people would agree to help me. They don't even know me, and vice versa.

"You really are making this hard for Ore-sama you know that right brat." Atobe then turned from me and faced Tezuka "And you, Ore-sama never imagined he would have to tell you this but, shut up! You are filling this kid with doubts about Ore-sama's abilities. At his young age he's very impressionable!" I frowned hearing this.

"What are you my mother Atobe-san? I'm twenty years old, I'm not that impressionable."

"You are a leap year baby aren't you?" Atobe smirked. Damn he was right I was young.

"That still doesn't mean I'm impressionable!"

"Your mother is quite frightening Shusuke, unlike Atobe here who merely has a slightly foreboding presence," Tezuka said flatly, causing me to giggle at Atobe's widened expression.

"Of course Ore-sama is nothing like this child's mother! Hasn't Ore-sama already stated that he isn't a mother that position CLEARLY BELONGS TO OSHITARI!"

"Atobe keep your voice down, you'll attract Kikuma-"

"Atobe-san what are you doing here?" Eiji smiled bouncing into the room.

* * *

_Inside Tezuka's head…._

"_DAMN! Stupid Atobe and his stupid yelling!" Chibi Tezuka yelled slamming his head down onto the table in front of him. "Now I'm going to have to hide kinfy so I don't feel the need to use him today. I'm sorry Knify but you have to go in my pocket for now." The knife was carefully placed into his pocket as he patted in affectionately. "You stay right in there for now, until I need you later on for an Omake when we take the stage!" Chibi Tezuka grinned maliciously as he thought out said Omake. "The Authoress will be pleased with this blood bath MUWAHAHAH!" Chibi Tezuka proceeded to write out his ideas._

* * *

"What business is that to you peasant?" Atobe asked haughtily. "It is of no concern as to _why_Ore-sama is here, just be grateful that I even graced your pathetic life with my presence today."

"Whatever…"Eiji muttered looking away with his arms crossed over his chest, "Ne, Fujiko why is he here?"

"Atobe-san was having some problems, and he needed advice that's all." I replied kindly it's not like I was lying to him so he should be satisfied.

"Oh the great Atobe-san is having problems? Like what kind of problems?" The red head inquired farther.

Atobe frowned "Problems that do not require advice from an annoying kitty boy, besides Ore-sama did not give you permission to speak to him."

"Just let it go Atobe, let it go." Tezuka muttered placing a hand on the diva's shoulder before things got too out of hand.

"Fine fine, but still how is Ore-sama going to solve his problem concerning," He paused and glared at Eiji wishing that he would leave, "Jirou…"

"Well you said Oshitari is clearly the mother of the house, so why don't you tell him to take care of things for the day while you spend it with Jirou." I suggested, "Give him the attention he wants and he'll be fine. Once you settle that dispute, you can start work on your supposed grand master plan as you so graciously put it." Atobe considered my suggestion for a moment, giving it a good once over in his head then nodded slowly.

"Yes, that just might work; Ore-sama thanks you, Peasant." He smiled slightly as he got up from the chair. "Ore-sama will send word when he finds out an answer from the other lowlifes."

"Don't let Yukimura and Sanada hear you speaking about them like that." Tezuka said getting up from his chair. "That is unless you want to be on the receiving end of Sanada's Tarundoru."

Atobe shuddered turning his back to us, "Don't worry Tezuka, everything will be fine, trust Ore-sama!"

"I trusted you once before and look were it got me, see the monster you unleashed."

Atobe turned back and faced us with a very sympathetic look on his face. "Ore-sama said he was sorry Tezuka, I didn't know that he would do something like this. You take them in raise them and try and help them find someone right for them." He paused and sighed. "I never imagined he would do this. Nor did Ore-sama imagine that he would become more powerful than his owner." After that he left. Eiji had left sometime in between muttering something about how listening to Inui go over percentages was more entertaining than this conversation.

* * *

"Ne Kunimitsu, he was talking about Echizen wasn't he?" Tezuka nodded slowly still staring at the door Atobe had just left through.

"I knew Atobe long before I had met Echizen, when I was growing up he was always there. Our mothers where friends as where our fathers so it was only natural that we would become friends as well, given the amount of time we had to spend together." He explained, "Well we weren't really close friends, but close enough to know each other quite well. When I was fourteen and Atobe was nineteen he began to change he started to hang around different people one of them being Echizen. I wasn't much of what you call a social butterfly like Atobe, so I didn't associate myself with them. Needless to say I was a little hurt when he didn't come around as often, and when he did Echizen was with him. So one day I asked him what was up?"

I nodded, amazed at the amount of back stories this man possessed, every time something else came up he had more to add to the story.

"Atobe said that they were just good friends and that was all, well come to find out Echizen was Atobe's first changing. At the time I was clueless as to what Atobe and Echizen were that is until I got to know Echizen better."

"I thought you said you didn't associate yourself with him?" I questioned propping my elbow up on the table as I rested my chin on my upturned palm. "You're confusing me."

"Well seeing as how Atobe brought him over so much I was forced to speak with him. I detested him at first, but over the next two years I grew fond of him eventually growing into a hidden relationship from my parents. Then well the rest you know from there." He trailed off looking down at the table solemnly. I knew that the story had ended for now, and that was fine seeing as how Tezuka looked the way he did.

"Saa, don't look that Kunimitsu, you didn't know and as Atobe-san said he didn't either. The only one that knew this would happen was Echizen-san himself." I cupped his cheek in my right hand and lifted his face so that his eyes could meet my own and smiled brightly. "Think of it this way, if he hadn't had done this then Eiji wouldn't have found me outside and we wouldn't have met." Tezuka nodded, "Mainly because you'd be dead and probably in the arms of another woman when you did!" I added with a small laugh that made Tezuka frown. "You know I'm right. Since your parent's didn't condone gay relations."

* * *

_I.S.T.H… (__**Yea I got lazy!**__)_

"_Women are gross…they have cooties." Shuddered Chibi Tezuka, "That's why I'm glad Shusuke looks like a girl. If mother and father were alive then I could have easily fooled them with Shusuke. We would just never be able to have kids. And it's not like he doesn't already act like a girl so he would be believable enough. Though none of that really matters because their dead so who gives a damn not me!" Chibi Tezuka pulls out the knife from his pocket. "What do you think Knify do you care?"_

_Knify: "Dumb ass of course I don't!"_

"_OMG YOU SPOKE!" Chibi Tezuka squealed, "THAT'S SO COOL!"_

_Knify: "I know dumb ass, I'm made of awesome!"_

_Chibi Tezuka's eyes widened hearing this "No no this isn't true it can't be true you sound like…like…ATOBE!"_

_Knify: "How perceptive of you Tezuka, just as Ore-sama expected." _

_Knify said changing into a teeny tiny uber Chibi Atobe. "Oh and Tezuka, Ore-sama wishes to say that your pocket is very warm and cozy may Ore-sama return to it? Ore-sama promises to keep it clean and neat…and that he won't touch anything while in there." Chibi Atobe gave the cliché teary eyes and shojo sparkles with a flowery background. Chibi Tezuka blushed lightly then gave a small slow nod. _

"_Thank you Tezuka, Ore-sama is most grateful." Chibi Atobe smirked climbing up into Chibi Tezuka's pocket and snuggled down. "Che, Tezuka there is pocket lint," Chibi Atobe complained throwing the unwanted object out._

* * *

_Inside Teeny Tiny Uber Chibi Atobe's Head…_

__

Ne finally I'm somewhat inside Tezuka's pants. GAH A LINT BALL! Be gone evil lint, you are obstructing Ore-sama's view in Tezuka's pants…damn you clothing! Ore-sama finally makes it this far and Ore-sama is too small to do anything! Not to mention the fact that Ore-sama promised to not…touch anything other than the lint…lint is gross and fibrous. Why must Ore-sama be a man of his words?"

Back out in reality Tezuka hadn't paid one bit of attention to anything that Fuji had said for the last few minutes. Somehow within those few minutes Fuji had moved his way into Tezuka's lap and was staring at him intently.

"Kunimitsu, you haven't been listening to me have you?" I asked coldly narrowing my eyes at him. Tezuka didn't like being caught off gaurd no matter how rare it was that said action ever occured.

Tezuka's eyes widened by a few millimeters then relaxed with a small "Hn,"

"So you weren't!" I muttered hitting him the chest with my palm.

"I was."

"Then what did I say?"

"Something about pocket lint and a tiny Atobe?" My eyes narrowed hearing Atobe's name.

"No, I didn't say anything remotely close to Atobe-san's name. Nor did I say anything about pocket lint?" Pocket lint? How did he get pocket lint out of my supposed words of comfort? And how did Atobe-san's name get involved? "I think you should go and lie down Kunimitsu, you're talking nonsense which is very unlike you."

"You don't realize how much truth I'm speaking, just not about what you said." he muttered as I got up from his lap.

I arched an eyebrow, "So there actually is a tiny Atobe-san and…pocket lint?" Tezuka nodded slowly as he stood up and left. I swear the longer I stay here the odder every single one of the guys get.

* * *

**See what I mean, a very uneventful chapter...oh well I don't really expect a review for this one since nothing happened in it. Oh well thanks guys! Ne, Atobe hsa a hidden thing for Tezuka how adorable! But he has Jirou now so its cool...**


	21. Answers and Meetings again

**OMG! This one took me so long and it isn't even that long TTTT I'm so very sorry you guys I've just had the worst case of writters block EVER in my life. I sat on like one paragraph for the last three days then today I just wrote some stuff and prayed it works. I think it will. Enjoy please.**

* * *

A few days later Atobe sent word that everything had worked itself out and that I was to be thanked greatly, and that he was going to go and start speaking with someone named Yukimura and Sanada. I honestly had never heard of them.

"Yukimura Seiichi, head of the household, because of his fragile condition he has a very feminine look about him. Through frail and sickly he may be he order is heavily expected in his house, especially with the help of Sanada Genchirou. Sanada-san is a frightful man with a very powerful backhand, just ask the other members of the house. Then you have Yanagi Renji, he's a personal friend of mine." Inui rambled off the basic information about the people of the household that Atobe-san was going to try and employ the help of.

"So he's a creepy stalker like you?" I asked.

"No he isn't a _creepy stalker_, and neither am I. Now if I may continue." I nodded for him to go on. "Yanagi is the house doctor much as I am for this house. Marui Bunta calls himself a tensai. Though his blatant disregards for eating healthier things clearly shows that he isn't a tensai, more like a giant sweet tooth. Kuwahara Jackal, also called 'The Wall'"

"The wall?"

"I've got no idea why…" Inui replied shaking his head slowly. "Now there is Niou Masaharu and Yagyuu Hiroshi, the trickster and the gentleman. Niou usually isn't seen without Yagyuu somewhere nearby, you could say they're joined at the hip in a way."

"Like me and Tezuka kind of joined or just best buddies kind of joined?"

"Both."

"Oh ok…just wondering."

"Now they do have a tendency of doing Niou's favorite prank and that's the 'switch' were one dresses and acts like the other, few people are able to tell the difference when this occurs. Yagyuu is very polite and conservative, much like Tezuka only not as stoic. Niou being more of a prankster as his nickname suggests."

"Petenshi?"

"Hai. Finally we have Kirihara Akaya, the youngest of the house most commonly known as 'brattling', 'seaweed head', and 'the little demon'. The first two of the names mainly come from Niou, the other I'm not sure why he was given that name." I nodded tapping my finger on my chin.

"So what I need to expect is a stalker, a crook, a building, a pig, a want to be pimp, a half dead hermaphrodite, a goodie two shoes, and an unholy abomination?" I asked Inui giving him a curious look hoping I got everything right.

"Sure…why…not?" Inui muttered adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose in the process.

* * *

_Inui's thoughts!_

_'Pimp? Goodie two shoes? What are those, Eiji wasn't kidding when he said Fuji has a messed up imagination at times. Just like that Emo kid thing seriously what is that? That must have been a hallucination because Tezuka would NEVER act like that all of that was purely fictional…right? God I hope so, because then all of my data would be useless and that's just…illogical!'_

* * *

"Good at least I know what to expect." I smiled and thanked Inui for his wondrous stalking abilities.

"I'm not a stalker."

"Of course you aren't Inui where would ever get an idea like that?" placing a hand on his shoulder, I walked past him out of the dinning room.

"From you of course…" Inui muttered.

"I heard that, and no you didn't!" I yelled back.

"If you say so."

* * *

The days passed by in a very sluggish pace as we waited for the news from Atobe-san.

"How long could it take?" I wondered pacing around the kitchen. That had become my new past time, pace the kitchen and or any other room until I eventually loose interest and does something else.

"Things like this do take time Shusuke. When you're dealing with Echizen-san one must consider many things, like whether or not you like living enough to even consider saying yes to something like this. The way they are probably looking at it, is that is most likely is pure suicide, which it is." Tezuka sighed.

"Then why even bother in the first place?" Tezuka glared at me long and hard before getting up from his seat at the table.

"Normally I wouldn't say this but, you should be quite grateful for this amount of generosity coming from someone like Atobe. He doesn't do this type of thing often, if ever. So you need not complain on the amount of time it has taken."

"My my Tezuka Ore-sama is touched that you would say such pleasant things in Ore-sama's defense." Atobe smirked walking in with several other people behind him. These must have been the ones who were employed to help us with this little mission of mine.

"I only speak the truth Atobe; in this case it is pleasant towards you."

"Yes well, brat come here and meet the people who, with Ore-sama's great persuasion, are going to help you."

Atobe waved me over with a hand. Though I didn't like his tone when he asked I still complied, Tezuka would be angry with me if I didn't show some appreciation.

"Arigatougozaimasu," I bowed low to the group. One with bluish type hair stepped forward a sincere smile on her face. It was absolutely the prettiest girl I'd ever seen, though I couldn't quite remember Inui ever saying that there were any girls in that household.

"Douitashimashite. To be quite honest we were very hesitant on coming here in the first place, considering this is Echizen Ryoma-san that we are speaking of." She bowed low.

"Oh," I muttered. Damn Tezuka just had to always be right hmm?

"But as Atobe said through his marvelous persuasion, we decided it best to come."

"More like his insistent whining and survival of Niou's continuous pranks convinced us that it must be quite important," a tall rather brash looking man said pulling his cap down over his eyes.

"So that's what it was." I smirked glancing over at Atobe. "Oh how rude of me I'm Fuji Shusuke." I bowed slightly.

"Yukimura Seiichi," The girl said. Well I thought it was a girl then I remembered what Inui had said earlier concerning the blue haired person. "This is Sanada Genchirou my second in command I guess you could say," He gestured towards the capped man from earlier.

"Each of you tell your names," Sanada stated stepping forward giving me a small bow.

"Yanagi Renji," A closed eyed man stepped forward next to Sanada and bowed in the same manner._ 'Stalker boy ok.'_

"Kuwahara Jackal." A tall dark skinned bald man said. _'You aren't a building…Why are you called the wall?'_

"Niou Masaharu" A man with silver hair and stepped forward holding the hand of another man with thin glasses and well combed hair unlike the other whose was quite unruly.

"Yagyuu Hiroshi." He bowed in unison with the other. _'The crook and goodie two shoes.'_ I concluded looking them over slightly.

"Marui Bunta and the kid back there with the funny hair is Kirihara Akaya." A red head stepped forward with a shorter boy next to him with curly black hair. _'The pig and the unholy abomination.'_

"That's not a kid it's an evil seaweed monster." Niou muttered.

"Niou-san that isn't nice, Yukimura-san, Niou-san is being mean again!"

"Niou, don't be rude in front of others, nor should you be mean to the people that you have to live with." Yukimura reprimanded with a gentle smile.

"Hai Yukimura," Niou murmured shooting a glare over at Kirihara.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you and thank you once again for this. I truly am grateful." I bowed again. I then stepped back next to Tezuka taking his hand in mine. I wasn't one for meeting so many new people at once.


	22. Arrangments, Plannigs, and Bloody Dreams

**Oh man, I'm so sorry for how long its starting to take me TT-TT GOMEN! I'm trying really I am but my writing jucies are going pffft on me so yea I'm uber sorry for all of these really long waits! So please enjoy this chapter! -bow-**

* * *

"Alright let's get down to business. Atobe mentioned that the person in need of rescue is your sister correct?" Yukimura asked taking a seat.

"Yes it is she's my older sister."

"Aa, and what are you willing to do in order to save her? Going up against someone like Echizen-san will take pure dedication, and total lack of fear towards death."

"She's my sister, my only sister; I've been the only one in my family to believe in her still being alive. Everyday I wished for her return, and now that I know for certain that she is alive and that there is a small chance of saving her," I paused and took a breath lifting my eyes up from the table in front of me, I locked eyes with Yukimura. "I can't turn my back on her knowing that I can save her."

"That is very heart wrenching Fuji-kun, but what do you plan on doing with her once you rescue her? It's obvious that she can't just waltz back into your family's life." Yukimura questioned.

"I understand that but-"

"Ore-sama has already arranged for Fuji's sister to stay in Ore-sama's home. If that would be alright with you, Fuji?" Atobe piped up as he glanced to me. I was awe struck; he actually thought that far ahead?

"I appreciate your offer Atobe-san, but I don't want to inconvenience you with my sister's stay."

"It wouldn't be a problem, if anything Jirou would have company most of the time. Along with the fact that she would be close to her family."

"It's odd for you to be this generous Atobe, what's the occasion?" Tezuka asked crossing his arms over his chest. He did have a point. Why was Atobe being so nice? What did he have to gain from all of this?

"Ore-sama is naturally generous Tezuka." Atobe answered crossing his own arms across his chest.

"Hn," Tezuka replied looking away from the silver haired vampire.

"Besides, Ore-sama is offering which means that Ore-sama will not be burdened nor will he be inconvenienced with Yumiko-san's stay."

I looked over at Atobe with a large smile, "Thank you Atobe-san," I was truly sincere about this for once. With Yumiko at Atobe's he will get relief. Jirou-san will have someone to talk to, when he's actually awake, and she'll be close by without worrying about her inconveniencing Tezuka.

I don't think she'll be too happy when she finds out that I too am vampire now, but I think she'll learn to live with it…she kind of has to now I guess.

"Atobe-san?" I asked turned my gaze to him.

"Eh?"

"Does this mean that we have to be…you know…nice to each other now?" I looked away shuffling my feet on the ground lightly.

"Of course not, you are still a lowly peasant."

"And you are still a haughty bastard." I smiled extending my hand, "Agreed?"

Atobe twitched ever so little at my last comment before extending out his own hand. "Agreed. Stupid peasant" He added under his breath. I smiled despite the breathed words.

"Things are getting way to sappy here." Niou muttered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Niou-kun, that isn't polite, besides I doubt things are always like this." Yagyuu stated adjusting his glasses.

"He's right, things like this are quite far from the norm between us, personally we hate each other." I smiled motioning towards Atobe.

"Tezuka-kun, I don't wish to impose, but seeing as how our home is quite far from here would it be alright if we stay here?" Yukimura asked getting up from his chair.

"It's not a problem, follow me." Tezuka motioned heading towards the stair with all of the guests following him.

When the last of them where gone I turned back towards Atobe and bowed once again. "Thank you Atobe-san, I truly am grateful for all of you help."

"Well Echizen is my responsibility. I may not be able to control his actions, but the most I can do is try and right his wrongs. Not to mention possibly rid this earth of his cursed existence." Everyone was against him apparently. Even the one that created him, that's really sad when I think about it. I had better not think too hard though, or else I might actually start to feel pity for him and that's just gross.

Our next few days/nights where indeed spent planning…a lot of planning. Never before had I seen so much thought put into one action. It was insane.

"We can't do that, if you remember there isn't a blind spot anywhere." Sanada stated glaring at Atobe. "We can't just waltz right in."

"Sanada is right, though if we don't approach it directly then we won't get in at all. Echizen will suspect something if all of us show up at once." Tezuka mumbled. All of this thought was actually starting to affect him as well. These last few hours had been spent sitting at the kitchen table going over countless possibilities that could occur during out 'mission'.

"If any of us show up without him asking he'll get suspicious. We lose no matter what." It wasn't the first time that Atobe had actually been right during the discussion. Apparently pressure made his brain work harder on forming none selfish thoughts.

"True." Yukimura sighed, "Then all we can do is wait for him to ask one of us to visit."

"I heard he returned home a few days ago, so it shouldn't be too long of a wait."

"Of course you would know that Tezuka, _you_ are is favorite after all." Feeling the need to emphasize this fact Atobe poked Tezuka in the shoulder earning a glare.

"It's not all it's cracked up to be, you know that Atobe."

"I know I know."

"Well I'm getting tired, and I'm thinking that all of you are as well so let's call it quits for now and hit it again tomorrow?" Yukimura suggested getting up from his chair motioning for Sanada to follow him.

"He's right, let's call it quits Atobe." Tezuka muttered getting up from his chair as well, with Atobe following suit.

"Ore-sama shall return tomorrow then, good evening Tezuka." Tezuka gave a small nod before heading up stairs.

* * *

"_That girl has gotten bold Kunimitsu; you know what she did today?" Echizen asked twirling a small piece of Tezuka's hair on his finger._

"_What would that be?" Tezuka knew the answer fairly well, he had witnessed the act himself just earlier._

"_She mocked me, Ryuuzaki Sakuno the girl who was wrapped around my finger, mocked ME of all the people in the world. Laughing in my face, the insolence of her. I want her dead Kunimitsu, I want her to bleed and suffer then bleed again. She will pay for crossing me." Echizen forced out while snuggling against Tezuka's chest. "I want you to take care of her tomorrow, sometime in the afternoon preferably."_

"_I can't do that Ryoma."_

"_And why is that?"_

"_I don't have probable cause to."_

"_Yes you do. I told you too that's good enough!" Echizen glared up at the brown haired man daring him to try and disobey._

_Tezuka let out a tiny sigh then nodded, "I'll take care of her…tomorrow, I promise."_

"_Thank you Kunimitsu."_

**-Scene changy scene changy scene changy!-**

"_Eh? Tezuka-san where are we going?" Sakuno asked following Tezuka the next afternoon. He didn't want to kill the girl. Especially when she had done the thing that he himself had wished to do for so long to Echizen, defy him. But with defiance there comes a price of your life when it involves Echizen, and that was something Tezuka wasn't ready to pay just yet._

"_I need to take care of a problem, and I need your help." was all Tezuka could think of as a reply._

"_Oh, well what kind of problem? I've never heard of anything that you couldn't take care of on your own Tezuka-san." Tezuka gave a side glance to the girl noticing the dark blush placed across the girl cheeks. "But I'll help you in anyway I can." This only made what he had to do even harder on him. It was obvious even to him that the girl clearly liked him now instead of Echizen. That was probably the reason for her defiance to Echizen yesterday. Sakuno knew that Tezuka hated being ordered around by the boy, it degraded him almost._

_Tezuka came to a halt in a small clearing, which if one didn't know the area very well one would miss it easily. Thus, making this the perfect place to finish this hideous deed._

"_Sakuno-chan, may I ask you something?" Tezuka reached inside his coat pocket fingering the small blade that Echizen had given him to use._

"_W-What would that be Tezuka-san?" She stuttered out the reply._

"_Why did you do what you did to Ryoma?" His back still facing her, he grimaced at the mentioning of the other's name. It disgusted him how easily it came from his mouth now._

"_I-I did it because, I w-wanted you to take some notice to m-me Tezuka-san. I'm not a scared girl that can be pushed around all the time." She stammered shuffling her feet in the dirt. Tezuka was afraid of this, so he was the cause of it._

"_Sakuno-chan, I appreciate you affections towards me, but you know that-"_

"_I understand Tezuka-san, but you don't love Echizen-san am I not correct?" She looked up from the ground staring straight into Tezuka's hazel eyes._

"_I don't know what you're talking about Sakuno-chan. I love Ryoma very much, and I don't appreciate you cowardly speaking ill of him behind his back." This all was of course a lie, Tezuka never had been a good liar, and probably never would be at this rate._

"_Tezuka-san, as I said I'm not easily fooled. Your feelings for Echizen-san clearly aren't there any longer; he's just too blind to see it."_

"_Sakuno-chan your confusing looks and true thoughts. Just because one thing looks one way doesn't mean that's the way it truly is. As I said before I love Ryoma." Tezuka didn't hate very many things, especially when it was dealing with persistence. Personally he admired her persistence, though right now it was grating on his nerves as was giving him a severe headache. He needed to rid this problem in a calm manner immediately before he decided to merely hack away just to make her shut up._

"_Listen to me Sakuno-chan," Tezuka walked towards her placing his free hand on her shoulder, "I can not return your feelings. Even if what you say is true, though it isn't, I can't betray Ryoma, I just can't." Tezuka sighed firming his grip on Sakuno's shoulder making her wince and try and pull away._

"_T-Tezuka-san that hurts please stop." She struggled to pull away._

"_Stay still Sakuno-chan, your movements will only make this worse for you." He breathed next to her ear making her stop immediately._

"_W-What do you mean?" She looked down noticing the blade that was gingerly resting in Tezuka's hand that had just been within the confines of his pocket mere moments before. Sakuno's eyes widened, and opened her mouth to speak._

"_Don't," Tezuka said plunging the knife into her stomach. Then dragging the blade through her abdomen he made a long slash from the center where the first cut was made all the way to the right side of her waist. Returning to the site of the first cut he stabbed again performing the same cut as on the other side. Even though Sakuno was already dead, Tezuka had learned through past events that it's always good to make a third cut just to be sure, so in order to do so he had to lay Sakuno down on her back against the blood stained grass. Carefully Tezuka kneeled down next to her now lifeless body; stabbing the knife into her abdomen again he proceeded to cut upwards towards the breast plate. Once reaching said bone/cartilage he had to force the blade through. With the palm of his hand, Tezuka proceeded to hit the handle of the knife pushing the blade onward._

_After finally breaking through Tezuka fell backwards onto the grass behind him, glancing down at the blood on his hands his own curiosity got the best of him. He wondered if Sakuno was really all that bitter, supposedly the true feelings of someone showed through the taste of their blood. Though this wasn't always true, case in question one Echizen Ryoma. Lifting his left hand up to his mouth he took a minute lick and immediately pulled away. Confirmed, Ryuuzaki Sakuno truly was a bitter girl inside and out. Despite this he decided to do what Echizen had asked him to do which was bring back a small vial of the girl's blood. Pulling out a glass bottle no larger than your average shot glass he began to fill it. He jerked back when something decided to grab a hold of his wrist and pull him. This thing was, what was supposed to be, Sakuno's dead hand that apparently didn't like having her blood stolen for Echizen's use._

* * *

Tezuka lurched forward in his bed a cold sweat formed over his skin making him feel clammy. Something inside his nose was burning as well, lifting the back of his hand up to his nose he felt something cold and sticky collide with it. Though he could barely make it out, the color obviously showed blood. A nosebleed? If he didn't take care of this quick then Fuji would surely wake up smelling it wondering what is wrong. Why had this dream come on all of a sudden? It had been almost eighty-two years since that occurrence

"Kunimitsu, is everything alright? I felt you move is something wrong?" Fuji asked turning over to face Tezuka.

"Everything is fine; it's just a small nosebleed that's all. You go back to sleep I'll take care of it." Tezuka got up from his place and walked towards the wash basin.

"Oh a nosebleed, so you were thinking of me in something pretty right?" Fuji giggled rolling back over, "It had better have been something really adorable and frilly with lots and lots of bows and ribbons, Kunimitsu."

"I could only wish it was that." Tezuka breathed washing his face.

* * *

**Alright thats the story, and if I described it correctly (Which I think I did) then when you pictured Tezuka cutting up Sakuno then it should formed a upside down "T"shap on her torso. two cuts across the ab's then one long one up the lenght of the chest area. I found his dream to be really cool actually. ALSO you've seen more into Tezuka's deep dark past! -cue dramatic overture- hehehe -cue thunder and lightning- so do we all understand why Tezuka doesn't want Fuji to kill Mizuki? cause it would be in cold blood and Tezuka doesn't like that since he was forced into doing it. Though how many he had to kill isn't exactly known just yet (since I havn't though that up...) we atleast know its one person and that their were others before her...kinda... Oh and another thing this entire wasn't written from Fuji's POV for once I'm going to assume that he got bored and left the meeting so then it went to general POV (I forget the literary term for it...damn english I never remember it!)**

**Nya, I really would like some reviews you guys! they are SERIOUSLY LACKING! -sigh- maybe I'm just too demanding...yea thats it...ne**

**WAH thanks ModRenaissanceWoman I can always count on your thoughts! and that makes me most happy! -fangirl squee- EEEE!**

**-sigh- I'm done...thanks guys for reading and taking your time on my lowly fic.**


	23. Niou's Offer and Tezuka's Plauge

**Ok so I've pretty much decided that from now on, unless its necessary, this fic will be written in General POV (I still can't remember what thats called ') so yea, now on with the chapter and I appreciate all the hits I've been getting lately they make me REALLY happy. Enjoy you guys!**

* * *

"Tezuka you look horrible did you sleep ok?" Yukimura asked the next morning at the table.

"No I didn't, but I'll be fine let's just continue on with this discussion." Tezuka muttered resting his left hand on his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Sanada asked.

"Yes it was just a bad dream that's all, I'll be fine" Tezuka returned wishing to leave the matter at just that. He didn't want to discuss things that didn't have relevance to the task at hand, which was figuring out how to rescue Fuji's sister. They already decided to wait until Echizen asked one of them to come and see him, who ever the unlucky smuck was would be the one to execute the plan.

"Alright so once one of us gets in then what?"

"We can't really plan anything, Echizen-san is unpredictable we know this." Tezuka said pressing his hand harder to his head.

"That's not true; everyone has a habit, so that makes everyone predictable. Most just don't notice things like this, it takes a trained eye." Niou sighed from the doorway. He had a strange habit himself, of showing up at the oddest of times. "Look, give me a few days I'll find a way in, see a blind spot and get out." He offered.

"Niou, absolutely not." Yukimura smiled, "I know you can get just about anywhere and can read just about anyone, but this is Echizen Ryoma, the horrid dark overlord of us all. If Tezuka hasn't been able to notice anything all these years then what makes you think you can?" The blue haired man questioned giving an almost skeptical look.

"Because I'm me, I can do things that most others can't." Niou said nonchalantly whilst looking at his nails.

"Even if you could Niou-kun, I can't allow myself to let you go. Echizen is mine an Atobe's responsibility and solely ours. I appreciate your offer." Tezuka said glancing at the trickster.

"As I said old man, I can see the minutest of things about others. I've already got your habits picked out, and I've known you all of what a day?"

"I have many habits." Tezuka replied coldly.

"Yea you do, it's really confusing and annoying to see so many things from one person, you make me dizzy at times."

"Then don't pay such close attention."

"Then life wouldn't be as much fun, and let's face it Tezuka we have plenty of time to waste and plenty of fun to be had." Niou pointed out matter of factly. He was right, they did have nothing but time, though Fuji's sister didn't. And she came first right now.

Tezuka turned his gaze back to the table in front of him, he didn't want to waste what little energy he had on arguing with a trickster.

"So can I or can't I?" Niou asked again with more edge on his voice.

"I trust in your abilities Niou, its up to Tezuka now." Yukimura replied gazing at Tezuka. "I don't wish to press the issue Tezuka, but we need an answer Niou doesn't like waiting."

Tezuka hesitated for a moment, considering the consequences for not only him but the others if Niou was discovered during his escapade. He let out a breath then gave a small wave of his hand giving his approval.

"I won't be held responsible for any of your mistakes, so don't make any." Was all he said as Niou left.

* * *

"Hey Hiroshi, come on we are going on mission!" Niou grinned at his forced partner in crime. Yagyuu had been lounging in the Library for the duration of the many discussions the heads of house had, had over the last few days.

"Does it involve any form of getting a woman pregnant or possibly having us killed?" Yagyuu asked looking up from the book he had been enjoying until then.

"The first part no, though a woman is involved that Fuji girl that we have to rescue is who we must observe along with Echizen. There is a small chance of the second, but with as skilled as we are there won't be any problems. Now come on." Niou grabbed Yagyuu's wrist pulling him up from the couch he occupied. Yagyuu tried to keep hold of the book he was being entertained with.

"Niou-kun you didn't volunteer us for this suicide mission did you?" Yagyuu gave a curious look. If he knew Niou, which he did, then this was all out of boredom on his part.

"Of course I did! Now stop standing there and come on, leave you book we'll be reading people not pages today." Yagyuu didn't like this at all; something was going to go wrong he could feel it.

* * *

"Do you really trust his abilities that much Yukimura?" Tezuka asked looking up from the wooden table. The other head of house only smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Yes I do, he and Yagyuu are the best readers I've ever seen. They even found out Sanada's habits for me, so I'm truly indebted to them. Which when it comes to Niou isn't the best thing."

"Looks as though we play the waiting game again," Sanada placed a hand on Yukimura's shoulder.

"Hai, that's all we can do until Niou and Yagyuu return with news."

The days passed and nights came, once again the dream came only this time it was with variations of Tomoka Osakada and Aoi Kentarou. Though no matter who the intitial dream was about it was it was always Sakuno's dead hand reaching up to him pulling him towards her.

Again he woke up with a film of sweat and a nose bleed. This caused Fuji to worry somewhat over the man. What was plaguing him that causes him such disruption? Tezuka himself couldn't figure it out much either. What reason did Sakuno's memory have to haunt him again?

'_Come to think of it, Sakuno-chan was kidnapped in much the same manner as Yumiko-san. She stayed there for seven years, and then died. The same as for Tomoka-chan and Aoi-kun. Just seven years, then defiance and death.'_ Tezuka thought after trying to get back to sleep for the fifth time that night. He wished he could remember how long Yumiko-san had been there. _'I'd never realized it until now, maybe its just coincidence. No there isn't anything called coincidence with Echizen-san.'_ Tezuka griped and handful of his hair in frustration. On top of all this Niou and Yagyuu still hadn't returned from Echizen's home. This only caused all of his frustration to turn to worry. Any moment he knew Echizen would come storming in with the heads of the two men on a silver platter.

How many times would he have to relive those sights? The first time was bad enough, those where the actual happenings but over half a century later and they just now appear again?

"Kunimitsu, I worried about you. You haven't been sleeping well, your getting constant nosebleeds. Why won't you tell me what is wrong?" Fuji asked wrapping his arms around Tezuka's waist, burrowing his face into Tezuka's chest.

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with; this will all pass soon enough." Tezuka muttered resting his chin on the top of Fuji's head.

"I don't care if it concerns me directly or not Kunimitsu, it deals with you and I'm worried, why won't you tell me?"

"I have my reasons so don't question it any further, Shusuke!" Tezuka snapped back uncharacteristically. Fuji visibly flinched and pulled away from the man.

"Alright, I'm sorry Kunimitsu." The hurt was quite evident in his voice as Fuji laid back down and rolled over so that his back was facing Tezuka.

"Shusuke I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." The words only fell upon deaf ears. Fuji didn't want to hear his excuses now, the deed was done and nothing could change that. Tezuka knew this as well but thought it best to at least try.

* * *

"Niou-kun I'm not one much to complain, but how many more days are we going to stay here?" Yagyuu asked whilst leaning up against the trunk of the tree they had been occupying for the last several days.

"We'll leave tonight if you want too that badly, I think we've got enough to work something out. I'm tried of watching them sit there and re hash things over and over." Niou hissed back.

A small rustle was heard below them making both of them freeze. Yagyuu immediatly straightened his own eyes darting beneath them, as Niou looked around them his eyes scanning intently.

* * *

**Oh look a cliffy! My heart was actually pounding at the end of this chapter. I've got no idea what that sound was but it was something! Maybe it was Mr. Giggles? does anyone remember Mr. Giggles? No...ok fine...I didn't want you too anyways TT-TT. I'm just gonna go over to my emo corner now!**

**Tezuka: Please review arigatou...stupid dreams...  
****Fuji: yea review and don't question him cause then he'll yell at you! BASTARD!  
****Tezuka: Shusuke, I didn't mean to!  
Fuji: See there you go yelling again stop it!  
Tezuka: YOU STOP IT!  
Fuji: EEEEEE! Kunimitsu you're being a meanie head!  
Tezuka:...whatever...JUST REVIEW DAMMIT!**


	24. Discovery and Difficult Decisions

**Another short chapter I'm sorry, but once again its short for a reason, This chapter is strictly for...aw you'll see :D Now onwards my faithful readers (I love you guys if you didn't know that!) ENJOY!**

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Niou whispered as he continued to scan the area looking any trace of movement. Yagyuu had warned him that something would happen, and it did.

"Yes, I did. Do you see anything?"

"No, Dammit I can't see anything, there are too many trees."

"Really I find them to be most useful for sneaking up on unwanted guests." A menacing voice stated coldly behind Yagyuu making a small girl like yelp escape him. If this would have been any other situation Niou would have busted out laughing at the girlish sound, this clearly wasn't the time for it.

"My my, what bad spies we have. I really expected better of you two. This is all quite the disappointment actually." Echizen grabbed the aforementioned duo by their waists bringing them in closer to him. "Mada Mada Dane you two, Tell Tezuka that I wish to see him and his little whore, well that is if you survive." A sinister grin graced the shorter man's lips as his hands slipped around to the smalls of Yagyuu and Niou's back pushing them off of the limb they where standing on.

"OH GOD WHY?" Niou yelled as he lost his balance grabbing onto Yagyuu as he fell. "Hiroshi I'm sorry I've been such an ass to you!" Niou screamed hitting a branch as he clutched onto his partner.

"I'm sorry I never reprimanded you enough and that I agreed to live in that crazed household you call home!" This really wasn't how it was going to end was it? It just couldn't.

"Yea me too," Niou shielded Yagyuu from hitting another branch, "Wait…WHAT?" Niou screamed shaking the man violently forcing him to remain conscious. "WHAT DO YOU ME--AH!" after catching one more branch they landed Niou taking the main force of the ground. Yagyuu winced opening up his eyes, his glasses where half hanging on his face, it didn't really matter they were pretty much destroyed. His beloved Niou though, that was a different story. The poor man was bloodied, and bruised beyond anything Yagyuu had ever seen. His heart ached at this sight.

"You misunderstand Niou-kun." Yagyuu whispered rolling off the other man, "I dislike being around so many people, I only need to be around you." It hurt to breath, something wasn't right. Niou didn't look like he would make it if Yanagi didn't take a look at him immediately. _'I can't loose you; you're all I have left now, stupid Petenshi.'_

They say adrenaline can give a man the strength and speed of twenty. In Yagyuu's case there wasn't any such thing as adrenaline, just pure will power. He was tired from the endless reading of people, and lack of sleep, but he couldn't let his Niou-kun down nor could he let Tezuka and Fuji down by dying. They had always come back successful no matter what they did, failure wasn't something Yagyuu accepted and he wasn't about to start now. So up he hoisted Niou and began to drag the man's body all the way back to the Tezuka household.

* * *

"Something isn't right." Atobe muttered lacing his fingers together with a grimace. "You don't feel it Tezuka, Yukimura?"

"Yea I do." Tezuka replied. Yukimura gave a small nod.

"Something went wrong; it's never taken Niou and Yagyuu this long for something." Sanada grimaced as well.

"If they aren't back by the end of the day then we must assume the worst and start again at stage one." Atobe stated. Tezuka nodded, then after a few moments Yukimura and Sanada gave slow careful nods.

"Agreed" The trio said.

Tezuka was afraid something would go wrong; nothing ever went right with Echizen. Not life, not love, not rescue attempts…not even vengeance would go right at this point. The only thing that would is...no Tezuka wouldn't think that it was far too risky to even think of something like that. He would never return to that. Though it would get him inside safely, and allow him to see if Niou and Yagyuu where alright, along with being able to figure a way out for Yumiko. He didn't want to do this to Fuji; it would kill the boy if he found out. That is why Tezuka had to muster up all of his lying and persuasive capabilities now if this was going to work.

"Atobe I need to speak with you in private." Tezuka said walking away from the group.

"Sure." Atobe followed close behind.

"What do you think is up?" Sanada leaned down next to Yukimura's ear.

"I'm not sure, it can't be anything good."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? ORE-SAMA STRICTLY FORBIDS THIS TEZUKA! Have you lost your mind? Good god you've gone insane, that's the devil's wish you idiot!" Atobe yelled from the other room. Yukimura and Sanada turned and glanced in the direction of the noises. After a few more moments of low murmurs assumingly coming from Tezuka, Atobe began to yell and protest again.

"Nope definatly not something good," Sanada sighed resting his head in his hands.

* * *

"NO! No no no no no no…NO and a thousand times again NO! You are not doing this Tezuka; you'll get yourself killed for sure! What about Fuji, what will he say when he finds out?"

"I just need you to tell him that if he finds out that's all, Atobe."

"So you wish for Ore-sama to LIE?"

"Essentially yes. Look, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but please Atobe. You've seen that there isn't any other way to get around this."

"You are asking to die aren't you? Have you really grown that tired of life, Ore-sama thought Fuji meant the world to you now?"

"He does, which is why I'm asking you to do this for me. I'm asking you, not only ask someone backed into a corner, but also as a…a friend Atobe. I've never really asked you for anything before, so please just do this for me." Tezuka actually pleaded the man in front of him to comply with his wishes. Tezuka Kunimitsu actually begging, this was really sad to see and Atobe didn't like it all.

"Fine, fine, just stop that it's pitiful to see. Ore-sa- I will do this for you. I expect you to return alive and fully intact. If one hair is out of place on your precious little head, I will be the one to kill you for recklessness understood?" Atobe gave a small pat to Tezuka's head, waiting for some kind of answer.

Tezuka blinked several times before a small smirk appeared and he nodded. "I understand Atobe, thank you." He had an odd way of showing it, but surprisingly Atobe was very protective to Tezuka. The man was only a few years younger, but Atobe viewed him as sort of a brother to him. Since he couldn't have him as a lover, a brother was just as close only with out the amazing sex (Chibi Atobe cries himself to sleep at night sometimes...then he remembers Jirou...and begins to cry somemore).

So it was decided, Tezuka would do this not only for Fuji but for himself as well. He needed to end _everything_ with Echizen, including his life. This plan was the only way to do it, and Tezuka had to suppress new feelings of great hatred, and unearth those from long ago. Feelings that existed long before Fuji's time ones that had died almost a century ago. Now the embers would have to be rekindled and a fire would have to erupt again for a short period of time. All of this had be done perfectly if things where to go as Tezuka planned. All of this had to be done without Fuji's knowledge, and if he does find out then Atobe would come into play, by having to destroy the boy's heart with a single lie.

Tezuka would become the perfect little actor in this grand façade and play. This would be his ending to the story, the final bow in Echizen's grand puppet show. He would rescue the girl, break hold from the evil witches grasp, and finally be happy with his Peasant boy…his Fuji Shusuke.

"_Shusuke, please forgive me there isn't any other way, I must go against you in order to free you in a way. I just always wish for you to remember…I love you now and forever."_

Tezuka left the house with his head held high, hopefully he would return this way.

"_May the gods have mercy on your soul Tezuka, and may they grace you with a miracle and the strength to finish the job."_ Atobe thought leaning up against the door frame of entrance way. Now the true test of feelings and morals begin.

* * *

"Oh look he's coming and I have a feeling this is going to be good." A confident smirk graced an arrogant face. "How far will you go Tezuka to help that disgusting disgrace of a man you call a lover?"

* * *

**So what did you think? Will Yagyuu get Niou back to Yanagi in time to save him? Will Tezuka save Yumiko and deliver her back safely to Fuji? What is Tezuka's great plan? Only I know the answers to this, which means yes I've thought this out ahead of time in a way...so to speak...yep. But I do like to know what you guys are thinking aswell, so tell me your answers to the aformentioned questions. What do you think the answer and the ending is? (I just know the answers I never said the ending so your thoughts would be AWSOME!)**

**All I have to say is...Tezuka is about to play dirty, and Echizen is gonna be PISSED! (Along with a somewhat OOC Tezuka how scary is that?) I'm so excited! The end if drawing near! **


	25. The Tears of Painful Truths and Lies

**Oh god I'm going to be dead by the end of this chapter! Please just read and enjoy don't kill me for this! -cowers under a rock- EEEEEE!**

* * *

"Kunimitsu, what brings you here?" Echizen asked getting up from his chair, "is everything alright?"

"Nothing in particular Ryoma, I just thought it would be best to visit you, that's all. Is there a problem in that?" Tezuka asked giving a small bow to the man in front of him.

"I suppose not," Echizen gave a skeptical look. "Though you haven't called me by my first name in almost half a century. Why the sudden change in heart?"

"I realized my mistake, in leaving you. It was careless of me to resent you."

"So you've finally come to your senses. I'm pleased to hear this, Kunimitsu. What about that human boy?"

"What about him?" Tezuka asked.

"Haha, I won't be fooled that easily Kunimitsu. You've got something up your sleeve don't you?"

"Not at all, I've sincerely come back to you."

"Prove it to me." The smirk on the boy's face widened, the current Tezuka wouldn't go so far as too actually prove something like this.

"You really want me too?" Echizen nodded. Tezuka let out a mental sigh as he walked over to the boy. If he wanted confirmation then Tezuka would give it to him in the convincing way he could think of.

"Yes Kuni-_chan_ I do." Echizen was expecting just a kiss or something like that, but instead Tezuka picked him up bridal style just like he used to. It sort of felt nostalgic to him, he liked it. "Kuni-chan what are you going to do?"

"That, Ryoma, is a surprise."

"A surprise just for me?"

"Just for you…"

"YAY!" Echizen smiled wrapping his arms around Tezuka's neck. "I like this type of convincing."

"Aa, as do I Ryoma." Tezuka replied as Echizen placed a kiss on his lips. So began Tezuka's own run of lies.

* * *

"Atobe have you seen Kunimitsu?" Fuji asked coming down stairs. He decided that by now if Tezuka hadn't calmed down then he never would. He was only being a concerned boyfriend was wrong with that? It wasn't his fault that he was naturally curious.

"Ah, umm…he," Atobe hesitated. He wasn't expecting to be asked this so quickly, it was too soon to do that just yet. He needed a good excuse and fast. "He…went out for a while…for some fresh air." That should suffice the honey haired boy for now.

"Oh really? Good then this is the perfect time to for me to talk to him." Fuji smiled heading towards the door.

"Ahahaha, Ore-sama doesn't think that would be such a good idea. Tezuka has been very stressed lately. Allow him to have his moment of peace; you can speak to him anytime." Atobe laughed nervously. _'Little twit, just leave it alone! GO AWAY AND STOP SPEAKING! He's trying to help you so just shut up!'_ Atobe's face unconsciously twisted itself into a very grim look.

"Atobe what's wrong with your face?"

"SHUTUPANDGOBACKTOYOURROOMNOW!(1)" Atobe shouted waving his arms around in the air.

"Excuse me what did you just say?" Fuji questioned as Atobe proceeded to push him back up the stairs.

"Don'tquestionmethisisforyourowngood!(2)" _'Quickly quickly, the faster you leave, the less I have to worry about you finding out!'_

"Atobe what's wrong, slow down I don't understand a word you're saying. HEY! STOP THAT!" Fuji struggled as Atobe proceeded to push him into the bedroom that he and Tezuka shared. "ATOBE!"

"Ore-sama is very sorry for this Fuji, but please just stay here and don't ask anymore questions." He closed the door quickly hoping that this would be the end of the discussion, but hopefully not his life. To die at the hands a five year old, how pathetic a death, one that was not worthy of someone as great as Atobe.

"AAAGH! I'm OVER THIS!" Fuji yelled from the other side kicking the door violently.

"Just remember this isn't Ore-sama's fault!"

"THEN WHO'S IS IT?"

"Tezuka's!" The movement of the door immediately fell, Fuji's yells ceased.

"How is this his fault?" Fuji's words where muffled from the door making them barely audible to Atobe's ears.

"Because, he isn't here, He returned to Echizen's home."

"He did what?"

"He thought that he was causing you too much trouble by continuing this façade. Fuji, it pains me to tell you this but Tezuka…he doesn't love you. He never did." If Fuji wasn't crying now, then Atobe most certainly would for him. Though such displays of weakness where beneath him and pretty much everyone else for that matter, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy. "Fuji I'm sorry." Atobe opened the door and poked his head in too see how Fuji was taking this news.

"You're lying to me. You have to be because I'm not laughing Atobe" Fuji replied from the floor. He was crumbled up to into a ball, his legs drawn in his chest with his chin resting on his knees. Atobe couldn't see if he was crying or not, Fuji's bangs made sure of this. Nor did Fuji's voice give any evidence of the grief or hatred he was expecting to come from the boy.

"Ore-sama wishes he was, but this is the truth Fuji." When Tezuka returned Atobe would defiantly harm him in someway for making this scene. What could he do now to help? Atobe was at a loss of what to do.

"Atobe, could just please hold me." He trembling slightly as he asked. Atobe complied; kneeling down next to Fuji he wrapped his arms around the small trembling frame. He didn't like the boy, but no one deserved this kind of pain and betrayal by someone else.

"Kunimitsu wouldn't do this, he hates Echizen-san. What good would it do him to return to that?" Fuji asked looking up at Atobe. His eyes fully open revealing the piercing mixture of sapphire and cerulean, along with painful crystalline tears falling from them. "Why would he lie to me? I thought he loved me!" Fuji's voice remained even and calm his breathing only quickening for a moment before slowing back to pace.

"When one has lived around lies for so long, it's only natural for that person to learn how to lie, so much that they eventually convince themselves that it is truth." Atobe replied petting the fine silk like hair. This all but brought back too many memories for him.

* * *

"_Atobe, Atobe! That Tezuka guy is out here lying on the porch he doesn't look too good!"_

"_What are you yelling about; Ore-sama is busy Jirou."_

"_Just come on!" Jirou yelled from the door._

"_Fine."_

"_HURRY UP!"_

"_Ore-sama is coming just hold on!" Atobe replied making his way to the front door. "Now what where you say…ing…TEZUKA!" Atobe immediately bent down next to the man that was currently occupying the area in front of the door. _

_Jirou hadn't been lying when he said Tezuka didn't look well, in fact he looked down right lousy. His face was red with fever, his breathing irregular, clothing tussled. "Good god! Kabaji get him inside, Jirou go and get Oshitari."_

"_OOOh something exciting!" Jirou grinned running off._

_Within a few minutes the tasks were complete. Tezuka was inside carefully placed on a bed, with Oshitari giving him a quick once over._

"_The most I see wrong, is exhaustion and fever, probably some hunger as well." Oshitari sighed looking over at Atobe, "You don't think he ran all the way here do you?"_

"_Tezuka run? HA, Tezuka doesn't run from anything." Everyone gave him a very curious look along the lines of 'then-what-did-he-do?' "Tezuka sprints away from things."_

"_There is a first for everything," Tezuka groaned propping himself up in the bed._

"_Tezuka-san you need to rest, you're in no condition to be moving."_

"_I understand that Oshitari, I just need to speak with Atobe alone for now." Everyone turned to Atobe giving him a confused look._

"_Well you heard him, out now!" Atobe grimaced as the rest of the house filed out._

"_I didn't want to listen anyways," Mukahi grumbled crossing his arms over his chest._

"_Now what is it Tezuka."_

"_He's gotten himself another."_

"_What?" Atobe asked looking at the stoic face for some kind of clue as to what Tezuka was talking about._

"_No I correct myself, he has two now."_

"_I still don't follow Tezuka." Atobe said as Tezuka just stared at him. "Wait you don't mean that he's." Tezuka gave a small nod before looking straight head at the wall._

"_He has."_

_Atobe let out a sigh, and began to pace about the room, muttering incoherent things. "This is unacceptable; Ore-sama will not stand for something like this. You have feelings too despite the fact that you act like you have none!" Atobe, to say the least, was furious. He wouldn't allow it; Echizen was not going to just throw Tezuka away. Tezuka was his friend this just couldn't happen._

"_Atobe."_

"_How dare that little runt do this to you."_

"_Atobe." Tezuka raised his voice a little higher this time._

"_I'm plotting Tezuka not now!"_

"_ATOBE!" _

"_WHAT?" Atobe turned and faced the persistent man, "What do you want?"_

"_I was going to ask, if it isn't too much trouble, may I stay here for the night."_

"_Of course you may Tezuka, you needn't ask. Besides do you think Ore-sama would let you return to the hell hole sick?" Atobe laughed._

"_Thank you Atobe," Tezuka's voice was low, so much that it was almost inaudible. Atobe looked up from the lack of command in the voice. What was that on Tezuka's face? Was that a tear?_

"_Tezuka," Atobe muttered sitting down on the side of the bed. When he lifted Tezuka's face they where there only two, but that was more than Atobe had ever seen come from the man in front of him. Tezuka reached up and wiped one away. Blinking several times he stared at the tear, almost like it was a foreign object. "Ore-sama has never seen you cry before."_

"_Who said I was crying?" Tezuka glared at the man, "I never said that."_

"_You face is showing it, Tezuka." Atobe muttered staring at the covers that covered Tezuka's legs. "It's my fault for introducing you too the little bastard."_

"_You didn't know and neither did I, Atobe. It can't be helped, actually it's expected. He was bound to become bored with me eventually; I just wasn't ready for it yet."_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu not ready for something? That was not the most expected of things to hear right now. But he said it was expected, so then why he wasn't ready Atobe didn't know. He was contradicting himself in a way. Atobe rubbed his head and grimaced, he was getting a headache from thinking about that._

"_Something wrong?" Tezuka asked._

"_No, just a headache that's all." '_All because of your contradictions!'_ Atobe got up from the bed, and began to walk towards the door._

"_Atobe," Tezuka spoke looking up from the bed covers with an appreciative look. "Thank you."_

"_Of course, anything for you Tezuka, you're a dear friend of mine. I can't risk loosing you to something as silly as a fever." Atobe smiled before closing the door._

* * *

This wasn't exactly like that time, but it was close enough for Atobe to remember Tezuka's moment from before. By now Fuji had stopped his crying and had fallen into a tired sleep. He wasn't sure how long it had been, though that didn't particularly matter. Picking the boy up he laid Fuji down on his bed making sure he was covered and comfortable.

"Atobe, Niou and Yagyuu are back." Yukimura said from behind Atobe placing a hand on the man's shoulder. Atobe flinched at the sudden contact.

"Don't do that, tell someone when you come barging in," He hissed turning around.

"They're in bad shape Atobe, Yagyuu has a few scratches. We aren't sure the extent of any broken bones or anything. Niou, he had cuts, bruises, you name it he's got it right now." Yukimura commenced to telling.

"Is one of them conscious enough to explain what happened?"

"No not yet, Yagyuu just now fell asleep."

"This waiting game is getting annoying." Atobe frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well while we are waiting, why don't you tell me and Sanada where Tezuka went hmm?" Yukimura asked his ever constant smile in place. "We have yet to be informed."

"Tezuka doesn't wish for others to know. It might hinder the plan."

"Atobe we have a right to know, Fuji probably knows."

"No you don't, and all Fuji knows is what I've been allowed to tell him. That's how secret this is." Atobe replied.

"I heard and so did everyone else, he was yelling at you."

"He didn't want to believe what I was told to tell him."

"And what was that? That is if I'm allowed to know."

"That Tezuka doesn't love him anymore and that he never did." Atobe stated without skipping a beat. Yukimura stopped and stared at him.

"It is just a lie of course right?"

"Of course it is! Tezuka would give anything to be with that boy, he loves him dearly."

"Then why go to such extremes?"

"He has his reasons." And that was that Atobe wasn't going to discuss anymore than that. He probably had already said too much, but this was Yukimura so it should be alright.

* * *

**Ok so I think some people are going to kill me for this chapter TT-TT Please don't thank you.**

**Poor Fuji, but this is all for his own good...I think...I DON"T KNOW! I"M SO TIRED AND CONFUSED AND HUNGRY! WHY WON'T MY MOTHER FEED ME NOW!? Oh wait...never mind...**

**(1) **SHUT UP AND GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM NOW!  
**(2) **Don't question me this is for your own good!

**Yeps thats what Atobe said...if you couldn't read it!**

**Review guys I like that, at this point I'll welcome flames...FLAME AWAY! Why because I would after reading this chapter...Thanks! OH and I have a poll on my profile concerning my next oneshot pair so please go and vote! If you don't then I'll choose and thats no fun!**


	26. Prayers of Hatred, Life, and Safety

**I'm sorry for the long wait you guys, I'm trying as hard as I can now. Things are just getting more and more difficult for me on this story. I'm having to make so many references back to other chapters and such (I'm glad they are all written on the same computer...) Ne, oh well Enjoy guys!**

* * *

"I just don't understand, why would he do this? Maybe Atobe is right, perhaps he's been around lies for so long that he's learned how to be a very convincing liar. It just felt so real though, I honestly though that he loved me." Fuji had been repeating the same questions for the past several minutes, though he never got an answer. More like his answers were just more questions. It was an endless circle.

"He even protected me when Echizen showed up that day, even Eiji. Are all of them in on this? Was it just some big joke to them?" Just more and more questions but never an answer. Then finally he had one, well it wasn't an answer exactly more as a statement, a feeling of sorts.

"I hate them, all of them. They've had their laugh."

"Fuji?" A small knock came from the door. Atobe was still feeling bad about the lie; it wasn't his fault so why should he be feeling this bad. Fuji lifted his head up from his knees; eyes completely open throwing a threateningly sharp glare in Atobe's direction.

'_I'm glad looks can't kill, or else I'd be dead and it wouldn't even be an honorable death.'_

"What do you want?"

"I came to see how you where doing." Atobe replied, being quite sincere in his concern. All Fuji did was laugh. Though what bothered Atobe was the fact that this wasn't his normal light airy laugh, this one had hatred and malice running through it.

"Really, are you that concerned? I guess everyone is two faced around here then."

"Fuji…"

"Well seeing as how Tezuka claimed to have loved me, but yet he didn't. Now you're acting all _concerned_ and such when before you couldn't stand the sight of me. Tell me Atobe where do the lies end?" The most disturbing thing as always was the soft coolness of his voice. That voice betrayed every feature, every stitch of hatred that was expressed on his face.

"I can't tell you for sure, because I don't even know, Fuji." Atobe said trying hard to not back away from the seething boy.

"Really? You seemed pretty well informed earlier, in fact it's almost like someone told you exactly what to say." Fuji's eyes narrowed. "Tell me Atobe, have you been lying to me?"

"Of course Ore-sama hasn't been lying to you!"

"You had best hope not Atobe, or else…you'll have hell to pay for it." Though Atobe didn't flinch often he did this time.

'_There is something seriously wrong with this kid! Tezuka please come back soon and straighten this out! Ore-sama can't take this child anymore.'_

* * *

"Saa, Kunimitsu I'm going out for a walk." Echizen sighed before pointing over a servant girl, "You, go and draw up a bath for him, and be quick about it."

"Yes Echizen-sama." The girl muttered before turning away.

"Good I'll be back after awhile Kunimitsu."

"Ah," Tezuka replied rolling over in the covers of the large bed. Good he needed a bath, just being with Echizen made him feel dirty all over again. But the servant girl that was his real target for right now.

"Tezuka-sama the bath is ready for you." The girl smiled keeping her eyes low to the ground.

"Thank you. I know this is odd of me to ask but your name its Fuji Yumiko correct?"

"Y-yes it is Tezuka-sama." Her smile fell for a moment then returned.

'_Just like Shusuke.'_

"And you also have two younger brothers; Fuji Yuuta and Fuji Shusuke correct?" She nodded slowly still keeping her eyes low. "Good, then I've got the right Fuji Yumiko then."

"Shusuke told you didn't he?" She asked. Tezuka nodded. "I thought so, Echizen-sama has been in quite the uproar lately going on about 'how dare that little slut steal my Tezuka' and 'I swear I'll find the right time to just finish off little Shusuke.' To be honest I was very frightened, hoping that he wasn't talking about my Shusuke and maybe another."

"I wish he was, but sadly he isn't."

"Oh, well you and Shusuke but be close for him to get this upset over it. I wonder what my mother would think of you Tezuka-sama."

"Well actually she-"

"Oh look I'm wasting your time aren't I? Your bath is getting cold Tezuka-sama, if you would like we can continue this discussion after you are done." Yumiko smiled walking towards the door.

"Ah, I need to discuss an important matter with you anyways Fuji-san."

"Alright, I'll be right outside if you need anything else Tezuka-sama."

* * *

Just as Yukimura had said Yagyuu was in almost perfect condition, just a little tired and sore from the fall. Though is dear Niou that was entirely different. Since said fool decided to take the full force almost every branch, because he was too busy shielding Yagyuu, he was in a much sadder state.

"Niou-kun," Yagyuu muttered looking the man over once he had woken up. "Dear god have mercy."

"You know there isn't any such thing as god Yagyuu, only the devil exists." Yukimura smiled walking in. That was the main thing he didn't like about living in Yukimura's house. The man's snide, sadistic remarks and his horrendous smile. How he could have everyone wrapped around his finger in almost an instant. In Yagyuu's own personal opinion Yukimura, if provoked, is just as bad as Echizen just without the tens upon thousands of lovers.

"Just because you don't believe it doesn't mean that I can't. 'To each his own beliefs' isn't that what you told me when I first arrived with Niou-kun?" Yagyuu criticized the man for his poor choice of words earlier on.

"Still stuck in that same frame of mind? You know that Niou has been trying very hard to get you to accept all of us, he would be hurt if he knew what you really thought." Yukimura's smile grew with each passing second, causing Yagyuu's skin to tingle in the most uncomfortable way he could possible imagine.

"He…he already does."

"Oh? Well I wouldn't want to be you then when he wakes up…" Yukimura's smile weakened for a mere second before returning full power. "He won't be too happy."

Yagyuu turned his back as Yukimura left him alone once again with Niou. _'That's if he wakes up.'_

* * *

"So what was it that you wished to speak to me about Tezuka-sama?"

"It's about Shusuke; he wishes to get you out of here."

"He knows I'm here?" Yumiko didn't know how he knew something like this. As far as she knew he had never stepped foot near this house, let alone inside far enough for him to know she was here.

"I told him after he told me you name, and what you looked like."

"Oh. Well how do you presume to go about this then Tezuka-sama?"

"Actually," It really embarrassed Tezuka to say this; it was so unlike him to be unprepared. "I'm playing this all by ear at the moment."

"Ah," Yumiko's eyes widened.

"Fuji-san may I ask you something else?"

"What would that be?"

"Did you hear anything about two mean, one with unruly silver hair and another with well combed brownish with glasses?"

"No sir, I'm sorry but I haven't heard anything pertaining to anyone matching that description."

"Oh."

* * *

This same formation went on for days. Yagyuu would stare at Niou praying he would wake up and keep breathing. Fuji would stay in his room all day, cursing himself for thinking that Tezuka loved him. Atobe cursed his own self to trying to help the ungrateful runt. Finally Tezuka sitting and waiting for the right time to get Yumiko out.

But after Tezuka did that then what? If Atobe had told Fuji what he was supposed to then everything else was over with. At least Fuji would be happy that his sister was back and alive right?

"Tezuka-sama you're worried about something aren't you? It has to do with Shusuke doesn't it?" Tezuka nodded. He had since learned in the last few days that Yumiko had this strange way of knowing certain things that she wasn't supposed to know. Things like what Tezuka was thinking with out him saying anything. It was because she could just tell certain disruptions in people, is what she had told him.

"Shusuke doesn't know you here does he?"

"No, well he shouldn't that is unless he found out then…" He trailed off.

"Then what?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me Tezuka-sama."

"I can't, it would jeopardize everything." He was being honest with her; if she found out the lie then she might reject the idea of him having to help her

"You certainly are a man who likes his secrets." She mused, "Well Tezuka-sama I have more duties that I must attend to, good evening."

"Ah."

* * *

**Wah, poor Atobe is two faced...well according to Fuji he is. And so things get harder for me. Ne I think the next chapter is gonna be a blow of Chapter...Maybe one of Niou's dreams, yep that sounds good how about it? Does that sound good to you guys? cause I need a break, and Omake sounds good I havn't had one of those in a long time! Maybe it will help me further the plot along in a very indirect way. Tell me what you think!**

**Until next time your faithful writing servant**

**animeo**


	27. Doubts of Love and Deals with Shinigami

**So like yea here is another chapter. This is more of a filler/one-shot kinda deal stuck in the middle of everything. I just couldn't stand leaving Niou and Yagyuu's problem unresolved in some obscure fashion. So here you go guys. I hope you Enjoy this chapter as much as I do!**

* * *

_"Eh? Where am I? Am I dead?" Niou muttered. The air around him was a dark color not quite black but not quite any other color that Niou could recognize. Not that he made a hobby out of picking out colors but for someone who has very sensitive eyes it was a little frustrating that he couldn't pick it out. "I probably am dead and it's all stupid Hiroshi's fault. I guess it doesn't matter though he said he regretted living with me. So I guess being dead is the best thing."_

_Niou tried to sit up but found it far too difficult to do so. "Damn, I thought when you died you weren't supposed to hurt anymore! So Hiroshi lied to me about that too, him and his stupid religion. Look Hiroshi there doesn't seem like there is a GOD here! NOPE JUST INKY BLACKNESS! Gross inky, disgusting…lonely blackness." Niou tried to sit up again, succeeding this time after enduring and excruciating amount of pain._

_"Of course there isn't a god here, you're in temporary purgatory." A rather ominous voice came from all around._

_"Great now the darkness is talking to me. So what are you just going to swallow me up or something?" Niou questioned the air around him._

_"Swallow you up?" The voice was much closer this time, it sounded as though it was to the right of him. Niou quickly turned his head thinking he would find someone, but no not this time._

_"Yeah, why else would there be so much darkness?" Was Niou actually talking to the air? Yep, it was death so it was ok to be a little crazier than usual._

_"Because this is temporary purgatory! It's the midway point between heaven and hell. Need I spell it out for you?" Niou was sure the person was next to him now. Wiping his head around to the left he came face to face with a head of pinkish red hair and a bubble of green gum._

_"Wah Butter ball you're dead too!" Niou exclaimed backing away much to his body's discomfort._

_"Who are you calling butter ball, porcupine head! Honestly if that is what people call politeness then I don't want to hear your rudeness." The man yelled before popping another bubble._

_"Porcupine head? Marui never called me porcupine head…er at least never to my face." Niou mumbled rubbing his chin._

_"Hey I'm talking to you!"_

_"Is your name Marui Bunta?"_

_"Eh? No of course not, I don't even know anyone by that name."_

_"I swear you look just like him, you even talk like him to."_

_"Look I don't know what you are talking about, but time is a wasting! I've got a lot more souls to lead to the afterlife."_

_"So I really am dead?" Niou asked standing up. "Then that means you're like a shinigami?"_

_"Yep. And well kind of, you're half dead and half alive at this point." The man smiled, "Now come on!" He pointed towards a newly appeared staircase with a door at the top._

_"Where did that come from?"_

_"You ask to many questions."_

_"I'm just curious that's all, Lardo."_

_"Lardo? Ok you are really starting to tick me off!"_

_"Here I've got a deal for you." Niou grinned at the flustered man, "You prove to me that I'm actually dead, or half dead what ever it is, and if I'm convinced then I'll go with you to where ever it is I have to go."_

_The Marui clone looked at Niou skeptically before extending his hand. "Alright you've got yourself a deal." Niou took the hand and gave it a firm shake before smirking._

_"So how do you plan on proving my death?"_

_"With this of course." He pulled a small glass mirror out. "Just gaze into and you'll see what I mean."_

_Niou did as he was told and looked at the mirror._

* * *

"How many days do you plan on sitting there Yagyuu?" Yukimura asked sitting down next to the depressed man.

"In the words of Sanada-san 'as long as it takes until he is better.'" Yagyuu replied gripping Niou's lifeless hand. It was growing colder as the days passed, though it still held enough warmth to indicate life.

"Yagyuu you haven't left this room in days. You aren't looking too well yourself; maybe you should get some sleep or something. Niou wouldn't like knowing that your own health is declining, because of him."

"I know, but I guess it doesn't matter really. He probably already thinks that I dislike living with him." Yagyuu replied, "But that is far from the truth. Yes, he is a little unpredictable at times, but who isn't? And yes he is unruly, rude, and rather perverted but…"

* * *

_Niou turned his head away; he never realized that Yagyuu was such a good actor through the years. The other man had defiantly been hanging around him for far too long. "Do you know how many days I've been like that?"_

"_Hmm I believe close to three give or take a few hours."_

"_So he's been sitting there the entire time?" Niou questioned himself aloud. If Yagyuu really had been there throughout it all then maybe Niou just miss heard him. Nah, that's not true he clearly remembered Yagyuu saying 'I'm sorry I agreed to live with you in that crazed place you call home.' Meaning that Yagyuu regretted living with him._

"_Alright you win." Niou muttered turning back to the other man. "It's probably all an act he's putting on anyways."_

"_So like what is that guy your boyfriend or something?"_

"_Hmm, I thought he was."_

"_Wow, I was only kidding I think he seriously was…gross."_

"_What is that supposed to mean!?" Niou yelled._

"_Oh hey look he's crying!" The shinigami cried pointing to the still floating mirror. "Let's watch shall we?"_

"_He's what?" Niou turned back to the floating mirror and stared, he couldn't believe it._

* * *

Yagyuu sat there in the chair his head hung low whilst still holding Niou's hand. It was growing colder at much faster pace than before. He was slipping away from him. Yagyuu might actually loose Niou, his Niou. The small crystalline tears rolled off of his glasses and dripped onto Niou's hand.

He could hear Niou laughing at him now for this.

"Stop crying, you look like such a girl!" He would probably say.

"I can't help it Niou-kun, I don't want to be with out you." Yagyuu muttered letting out a slow even breath.

* * *

"_He should just give up the act." Niou grimaced._

"_What act?"_

"_THAT!" Niou pointed to the mirror, "His stupid crying he is such a girl it's insane! He said he regretted living with me, so why put up the huge grieving lover front! MAN HE IS TWISTED! That is it!" Niou began to pace around in a small circle. "He is never talking to Yukimura again, this is probably all his fault."_

"_Why would it be someone else's fault?"_

"_Because, MY Hiroshi would never lie like that!"_

"_Oh really?" The shinigami asked a smirk playing its way onto his face. "Well judging by how real those tears are maybe you just heard him wrong. Fright can make people misinterpreted what we actually hear."_

"_No there isn't anyway I know what I heard." Niou crossed his arms over his chest and turned back towards the staircase. "Let's go mister egger beaver."_

"_Awww, but this is just like a TV Drama!"_

"_A what?"_

"_A TV- oh wait…give it a couple hundred more years you'll find out then!" Niou gave him a skeptical look._

"_Umm I'm dead so it doesn't really matter now does it?"_

"_Ah so you do have a brain underneath all that hair huh?"_

_Niou frowned for a moment at the insult. "You really don't think he's lying do you?"_

"_Nope I don't. I think he's really sincere about this."_

"_Well then, let's make another deal."_

"_Umm ok, like what?"_

"_If he kisses me in the next 7 days then you send me back, and I'll admit that I was wrong about what I heard."_

"_EWW! He has to kiss you!" The Shinigami cringed backing away. "I don't know if I want to see that!"_

"_So what they say about god is true, he hates homosexuals." _

"_Eh? Look I'm not god so it doesn't matter what I think. On top of that we just put that idea in people's head's because we where bored up here and needed something to laugh about. Not to mention the fact that some religion had to be hated right? So it might as well be the most successful one there is!" _

"_You guys are sick and twisted. Maybe Yukimura really is the second son of God."_

"_YOU KNOW YUKIMURA-SAMA!" A wide grin spread over the man's face as he gazed upon Niou further. "You must be really important to know him!"_

"_Yea, I am…I even live him too." Niou smirked._

"_REALLY!" Niou nodded and turned back to the Mirror._

"_So all we have to do is wait right?"_

"_You said a week. So yea we have to just sit and wait now."_

_Niou grumbled before sitting down on the ground. A week of this boring place and a tub of lard as a companion. If anything He could hear Yagyuu now _

'_You do realize the consequences of what you just did right?'_

"_Yea yea I know what I just did to myself, but I can't help but have a little doubt right?" Niou mumbled._

* * *

"I think this is the first time I've ever been around him longer than three minutes and he hasn't called me a name." Marui sighed sitting down next to Yagyuu. It was the fifth day that Niou had been in this state of suspended animation.

"That's because he can't call you anything." Yagyuu spat back. After five days he was starting to feel the effects of his persistence. He was starting to sound like Niou at times. His gentleman like state was slowly fading away with each word.

"Geez Yagyuu calm down."

"I'm perfectly calm." Yagyuu replied glaring at Marui.

"It's not his fault Yagyuu, so please don't take it out on him. We know you feel bad about Niou's situation but-" Jackal tried to be gentle about it. He didn't like seeing the usually calm and collected man in such an irate state of mind.

"But what? Hmm?"

"You are acting like a stubborn jackass that's what!" Jackal yelled back.

* * *

"_Hiroshi…what's happening to you?" Niou wasn't really aware that he had asked the question until he received an answer._

"_I don't know, but he certainly isn't the girly man he seemed before." The shinigami said crossing his right leg over his left in the air. Yes that would mean that he was sitting on nothing but air. It really freaked Niou when he first saw it but the Shinigami's answer was 'It's because I'm awesome like that so of course I can hover STUPID!'_

"_This isn't my Hiroshi, this is someone entirely different. He's only been like this once before."_

"_Oh and when was that, if you don't mind my asking."_

"_It was when I said I'd rather screw a girl instead of him since he acted like one so much of the time. Needless to say he became really pissed off and didn't speak to me for a few days." It was Niou's rather nonchalant tone of voice that made the Shinigami uneasy._

"_With the way you say it, one would think he acted like this all the time."_

"_But he doesn't, he's really calm and collected. Really he's rather boring. Hence where I come in, I add chaos to his structured lifestyle."_

"_So you purposefully annoy the crap out of him?"_

"_Pretty much, it's cute to see him all flustered."_

"_GAAAH come on don't call another guy cute that is just wrong!" The Shinigami covered his ears and yelled an obnoxious tune. "lalalalala laaaaaaaaaaa lalalalaaaalalala!"_

"_SHUT UP I CAN'T HEAR ANYTHING!" Niou yelled before turning back to the mirror._

* * *

"Jackal don't be so rude, Yagyuu is merely under a lot of stress. Imagine if it was Marui in this state, I know I'd act the same way if it was Genchirou." Yukimura patted Jackal on the shoulder with a smile. "It's not easy seeing someone you love like this, am I right Yagyuu?"

Yagyuu didn't reply he merely stared at Niou's face hoping to see some twitch of movement in the strong face. But there came none, just the same calm lifeless expression.

"Come on we had better leave him alone for now." Yukimura's smile irked Yagyuu to no end, but as Jackal had so very _kindly_ put it, he had been acting like a complete jackass. So the best thing to do for now was just not say anything and not respond to anything unless it was directly related to Niou's condition.

* * *

"_Well at this rate it looks like your crap out of luck kid." Niou's, equally as irksome, companion laughed._

"_Laugh it up butter ball; you are the one who agreed to this deal so shut up."_

"_Sorry sorry." The man wiped the tears from his eyes before looking on at the mirror again._

**-OHLOOKTIMEPASSESANDPASSESANDPASSESSOMEORE-**

"_This is the last day. If it doesn't happen now then it never will." Niou frowned. He just knew that Yagyuu would have done it by now. It was just a KISS nothing special right? If he truly was lying then there wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that he was going to kiss him. It really was hopeless._

"_Hey stupid look he's saying something I can't hear it, he's whispering and crying again!"_

* * *

"Nio- Masaharu, I'm sorry that you think I don't love you. In all honesty." Yagyuu took a deep shaky breath before continuing, "I do love you entirely. It's just everyone else I don't like. I know they are your friends and that you are all a giant crazed family, but I don't want to share you with them. It's a selfish thing to say yes, but it's true. You and only you know the fact that I can be selfish at times." Yagyuu gave a small solemn smile as the tears continued to slide wearily down his cheeks, before meeting down at his chin and finally dripping down onto the white sheets of Niou's bed. It had been ten days since they had returned, and for ten days Niou had been sleeping like this.

* * *

"_Hiroshi," Niou gasped watching the sight before him. He was jealous of everyone else in the house? No wonder he disliked being out and about with him when the others would be there. Niou always thought it was because he didn't like people in general. He never thought to ask him the reasoning behind his behavior. Probably because Yagyuu never questioned his own actions. Niou was Niou and Yagyuu was Yagyuu with the small exception of when they switched. When they did one would never guess that Yagyuu hated being around the others he would joke and smile just like Niou would, it truly was incredible._

"_What did he say? Tell me!" _

"_Shut up I can't hear." Niou hissed._

* * *

"I don't say this enough, and when you wake up I'll say it as much as you want me to. Niou Masaharu, even though you are a big ignorant, reasonability shucking, trickster; I still love you no matter what." Yagyuu smiled bringing Niou's hand up to his lips and placed a small kiss on it.

* * *

"_DID YOU SEE THAT?"_

"_See what?" The shinigami asked with his back turned to the mirror. He truly didn't want to see some guy make out with a corpse._

"_He kissed my hand!"_

"_He did what? Man he really is a gentleman then, look who's the girl now!" The shinigami laughed pointing at Niou. He really hated this guy's laugh, it wasn't all light and airy like Yagyuu's was when he finally laughed at one of Niou's pranks, nothing like Yagyuu's._

"_Shut up and send me back now!"_

"_But he didn't kiss you, he kissed your hand."_

"_Look you. A kiss is a kiss now send me back right now!" Niou growled grabbing the man by his collar._

"_Fine fine don't get you panties in a wad."_

* * *

"Masaharu I'm so sorry, you where only trying to protect me and now look at you. This is entirely my fault." Yagyuu mumbled holding Niou's hand next to his cheek. Then the most unexpected thing happened Niou's hand it moved shifting its position so that is cradling Yagyuu's cheek. The thumb of Niou's hand moved slowly back and forth caressing his cheek. Yagyuu's eyes shot open and the sudden movement and warmth of Niou's hand.

There staring back was his dear trickster, Niou.

"You really are a girl at times you know that?" Niou smiled. Yagyuu let out a tiny half sigh half laugh.

"Yea so you've said. I'm really sorry that you think I don't love you."

"Don't, you've already explained, so I understand." Niou frowned before rolling over to face his lover. There above Yagyuu, or more like leaning on Yagyuu's head, was the Shinigami with a large smile and thumbs up. Niou smiled and gave a silent thank you as the shinigami faded off into the air.

"What are you smiling about?" Yagyuu asked.

"Does it matter? I'm alive that's good enough for me!" Niou noticed the drop in Yagyuu's already small smile. He had to think up something fast in order to fix the problem. He hadn't been back in the world of the living for a few minutes and Yagyuu was already unhappy with him. Man he was a screw up. "B-but knowing that you where right here next to me the entire time, it made me really happy. There wasn't any way for me to doubt your feelings for me Hiroshi after I witnessed that."

Yagyuu's smile returned, "How did you know I right here?"

"The dead have a strange way of knowing things." Niou grinned, "Oh and your god doesn't exist…along with how he hates homosexuals that's a lie too. They did that just to give themselves a huge laugh up there."

Yagyuu stared at him for a moment mouth agape and eyes wide.

"So…there isn't anything after death?"

"Oh yea there is, its this crazy deal making shinigami that looks, talks, and acts just like Marui. It's crazy"

"Yes it is. You must be feeling better if you can joke around like that."

"What? Who said I was joking! There really is a-" Niou didn't get a chance to finish his statement, mainly because the other decided to silence him in a special way. Yagyuu wasn't in the mood to hear his hair brained delusions that came from his sleep.

"Man for someone who strives for politeness that certainly was rude. I wasn't even done talking yet." Niou smirked gazing up at Yagyuu.

"I know but please save your musings until after you can get up and around."

"I get it, man you are pushy today. So what is it like your time of the month or something, you've got to have a reason for being like this." Yagyuu opened his mouth to say something before Niou continued his rant. "And don't say you where acting bitchy because I saw it! THE DEAD ARE ALL SEEING!"

"Niou-kun…"

"ALL SEEING!" Niou flailed his arms around to represent his point of 'all seeing dead people'.

"If you say so." Yagyuu smiled again not wishing to instigate anymore of Niou's crazed rants of death gods and the all seeing dead. Though how Niou knew of his foul mood and temper during his death-like state did unnerve him some.

* * *

**Dear God in heaven that was alot of work! whew I'm glad that is done. What did you honestly think I was going to leave their problem unresolved? THATS JUST STUPID IF I DID! But yea their all happy again! awesomeness. And Yea I do realize that Yagyuu was very girly and cried alot but come on everyone feels guilt...and yes fangirls that means Tezuka too, only his guilt comes in the form of dead girl's hands (no wonder he's gay.) I'll get back to the main story after this I promise. AND BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING yea I could have written a chapter specifically for Atobe's problem with Jirou, but I didn't want to at the time (I might make a one shot out of that.) I've just been wanting to write Platinum pair for a while now so here was my chance. I thought Niou too be very spazy at the end.  
So what did you guys think of my Marui Shinigami? I thought he was pretty awesome, but thats just me... comment in you wanna!**

**Your ever faithful sevant,  
animeo**


	28. The Needs of Breathing Space

**Ne, I think with all of this seriousness we need spash of plot moving humor don't you? So even though this chapter is a bit more humorus (in my opinion) It still pertains to the main story line. Enjoy.

* * *

**

As always when one plays things by ear there is always that lingering uncertainty that one might never get the right opportunity to act. That was exactly what Tezuka felt at the moment, along with other horrid feelings. Echizen had gotten the bright idea that he was going to 'confirm' Tezuka's love for him as many times as he pleased. And Poor Tezuka, he just couldn't stand it anymore, or more on the literal side he couldn't stand at all. So being confined to the bed, with Yumiko silently laughing at him each day, he had plenty of time to think.

"I'm sorry that you're stuck like this Kunimitsu, but I just don't want you getting away from me again!" Echizen smirked whilst pinching Tezuka's cheek. This only caused the man's frown to grow as Echizen removed himself from the bed. "Oh come on Kunimitsu don't look that way. You're such an old man at times."

"I feel like an old man who can't move."

"Serves you right for leaving me."

"Don't you have important things to be doing?" Tezuka asked smoothing the sheets with his hands.

"I do, but how come you want me to leave so badly?"

"I never said I wanted you to leave its just there isn't any need in you shucking off your responsibilities, that's all."

"Hmm, true. If I get all of my work done now, then that means more time to spend with you!"

"On second thought do-" Too late Echizen had already slammed the door shut. Never before had Tezuka wanted so badly for someone else to be irresponsible, but if Echizen didn't do his work for a few days then that would mean it would pile up, thus causing him to work days at a time to try and catch up leaving Tezuka ample time to recover and think of a way to get him and Yumiko out. Though that plan would only work for a short while, Echizen always had been a fast worker so in reality Tezuka's plan wouldn't work. It would only give Echizen a larger advantage by being with Tezuka for longer periods of time, and Tezuka didn't want that at all. At the rate things where going he would be crippled by the end of the month if not sooner.

Either way it didn't matter because he couldn't think with all of the laughing coming from the far corner of the room. Yumiko, through Tezuka's observations, was actually Echizen's personal attendant. Meaning that she was constantly in the room, even through the most personal of times.

"What's so funny this time?" Tezuka asked.

"I'm sorry Tezuka-sama I shouldn't laugh at you. It's just seeing someone as short and boyish as Echizen-sama having such control over someone like you is amusing to see." Yumiko gasped through muffled fits of hysteria.

"It isn't funny its degrading."

"I'm sorry, I'll stop."

"Please do. It's rude to laugh at other's misfortune."

* * *

"ATOBE-SAN!" Eiji yelled from the main hall. "ATO-"

"Ore-sama heard you the first five times you ignorant buffoon, now what is it?" the rather aristocratic growl came from behind Eiji making the red head jump.

"Nya there you are, where is Tezuka? Everyone has been wondering, but no one thought to ask."

"Tezuka he's umm…" _'Gah, Tezuka you idiot you didn't tell me what say here! Ore-sama isn't good at making up stories,'_

"He's gone…on a little trip." Fuji forced a smile from behind Atobe. "Isn't that right Atobe-san?"

"Yes it is, seemed to have slipped Ore-sama's mind for a moment there. Thank you Fuji."

"Not a problem." Eiji was seriously creeped by all this buddy buddy kind of acting between the two. _'Doesn't Fujiko hate this guy to no end? He was plotting his unending demise just the other day.'_

"Something wrong Eiji?" Fuji asked, an innocent mask placed across his face.

"Hehe, of course not Fujiko. Why would you think that?" Eiji's nervous laughter indicated that he had caught on to the stranger behavior, though this didn't perturb Fuji in the slightest.

"Oh alright, if you say so Eiji." Fuji turned giving a half wave as he left. Before Eiji could annoy him any further Atobe saw the best chance to leave was behind Fuji, less he whished to be plagued by the unending questions of where exactly it was that Tezuka had gone to.

"He's gone on a trip? Honestly that's the best you could come up with?"

"Well its better than 'umm…' I mean that's just suspicious in itself. Besides its true."

"How is it true?" Atobe really shouldn't have asked, but his curiosity got the best of him, the effects of being around Jirou for too long.

"Because if he ever comes back, he's going on a little trip straight to hell. Then I'll bring him back to life and KILL HIM AGAIN!"

"Has Ore-sama ever told you that you need to check yourself into an asylum?"

"An Asylum, what good would that do me? Asylums are for the mentally and terminally ill, I am neither."

"I beg to differ."

"What was that?"

"Nothing, Ore-sama said nothing. Get your ears checked!" Fuji said nothing. This is usually how his conversations with Atobe went now. They weren't exactly pleasant nor where they enjoyable, in fact they where just there. No spice or anything just words hung in the air.

"Atobe."

"Hn?"

"I think we're getting too close, perhaps we shouldn't speak for awhile. When was the last time you called me brat or peasant?"

"Ore-sama agrees, and I can't remember…"

"See we are too close, I need space to breed my hatred for Kunimitsu right now."

"Ore-sama understands, Jirou is in need of company anyways."

* * *

"Tezuka-sama I have great news and bad news!" Yumiko smiled closing the door quietly. Tezuka was still confined to the bed, much to his own dismay.

"And that would be?"

"Echizen-sama, he's leaving for a week starting next Tuesday."

"Tuesday? That's four days from now."

"The bad news is, he wishes for you to accompany him during his trip."

"What makes him think I'll be able to move by then?"

"He said he'll carry you if need be." That would be an awkward sight to see, a man no taller than 172 cm carrying another man of 197 cm? Talk about your height difference, Tezuka was a whole head taller than Echizen.

"Yumiko, do you make mail runs?"

"That's an odd thing to ask, but yes I do upon occasion."

"Are you making one today?"

"Yes."

"Good, Then I need for you to deliver a letter to Atobe for me, if it isn't too far out of your way."

"Not at all Tezuka-sama." Yumiko smiled, she had a feeling that things where about to look up despite Tezuka's soon to be absence from the home.

* * *

**So yea thats how things pan out now. I'm trying to get back onto my original posting routine, but it so is not working for me. That doesn't mean i rushed this chapter just to get it out. I just realized that I'm taking much longer than I used to with my posting. Oh well at least they are getting posted right?**

**The next chapter I think will be entirely Atobe's household! WOOT FOR HYOTEI! This is gonna be fun.  
Oh and as for Tezuka and Echizen's heights' so totally made up. When I did the math (man I hope this is right) that would make Tezuka almost 6' 4" and Echizen 5' 7" ish giver or take a few. Thats like me carring my dad so yea THAT IS HEIGHT DIFFERENCE! Its amazing what twenty-five centimeters can do huh?**

**Until the next chapter you faithful servant,  
animeo**


	29. Mail Delivery!

**Yaho minna! Let me say this before we get started...I'm so sorry for the ending (you'll know when you see it) Other than that Enjoy!**

* * *

"This looks like the right place if I remember correctly." Yumiko muttered as she looked over the rather large and lavish building in front of her. This most definitely was the residence of one Atobe Keigo and company. "I guess I should just knock then." She walked up to the door and lifted her hand up to the solid wood.

'_No Chotarou,'_

'_B-but Shishido-san, I love you!'_

'_I don't care how much you love me, I NEED A BREAK!'_

'_Why don't you love me anymore Shishido-san!'_

'_I never said I didn't'_

Despite this Yumiko remembered she had a task to complete. Deliver Tezuka's letter to Atobe, and then get the hell out before Echizen realizes she's been gone too long. Not that hard right? Well it shouldn't be if Jirou is busy taking a nap.

Yumiko shook her head and knocked three times.

'_Oi, would you two shut up, you'll wake up Jirou and Ore-sama isn't going to hold him back this time.'_

She knocked again.

'_What is that insistent knocking?'_

"Can Ore-sama help you with something?" Atobe growled opening up the door. Immediately his scowl faded upon seeing just who it was. Poking his head out, he searched the area around the front garden. Sadly he didn't see Tezuka. _'I'll have to hit him later.'_

"Atobe-sama, I have a letter for you from Tezuka-sama." Yumiko smiled holding out the paper. Atobe looked her over before pulling her inside.

"What are you doing here? Never mind that, where is Tezuka?"

"Tezuka-sama is…um…bed ridden at the moment." Yumiko muttered.

"He's bed ridden? Poor guy." Atobe grimaced fully understanding her meaning in the words. Atobe surveyed the contents of the note over several times.

_Atobe,_

_I understand the amount of time that this is taking me is much longer than the time I specified. I'm truly sorry to inconvenience you any more than what I have to, but Echizen has requested that I accompany him on a week long trip. Your job is to either stall as long as possible with Fuji or come up with a plan of your own. I'm playing it by ear and it's not really working, as you can plainly see.  
__Yes I do understand that Yumiko-san is right in front of you, but she has to return by the end of the day if not sooner, unless you want Echizen standing on your doorstep by sundown. I didn't think so. So you are going to allow her to leave. It would be best if as few people as possible knew about her being there, preferably just you and me for the time being.  
__Once again I know this is a lot to ask of you, and I'm very thankful that you are agreeing to help me with this Atobe. I know I don't say this enough and afterwards I'll say it as much as need be, thanks._

_Tezuka_

'_That guy is still ordering me around! Ore-sama will hit him twice as hard! Oh…I have been around that house too long Sanada is rubbing off on me…GROSS!'_

"Thank you for bringing this to me Yumiko-san. Please have a seat; Ore-sama will have a reply written up for you in a few minutes."

"Thank you Atobe-sama, I'll wait here then." Yumiko gave a small wave to Atobe's back.

Yumiko surveyed the area that she had been allowed into. As expected as one like Atobe it was very lavish, high ceilings, arched windows, well polished wooden furniture, the whole exploitation of his riches in a nutshell essentially, and this was only one room imagine the others.

"He certainly doesn't spare on expenses still that's for sure. I wish I could see Jirou-kun, he must have been quite worried when he heard of my disappearance." Yumiko sighed sitting down on a dark green plush chair. "I wonder how he's faired."

"_Jirou, I said don't go in there!"_

"_What's wrong Keigo can't I walk through the main hall to the bay window? You've never stopped me before." _Jirou's voice rang from the opposite room.

* * *

"That's because, Ore-sama has…something…special…in there for you?"

"OH KEIGO YOU REMEMBERED!" Jirou smiled hugging the other man tightly.

"Haha of course Ore-sama remembered." Atobe truly had no idea what the occasion was, but it made Jirou stop at least. If Jirou found out about Yumiko being here, well let's just say things would come to a screaming, end for everyone and everything.

"Stupid that was a test, we don't have special occasions coming up so why would you have something for me?" Atobe was appalled at the word. Him stupid? Most certainly not. Jirou was just being childish now, resulting to name calling all because Atobe wouldn't allow him to go to the bay window, _his _bay window.

"Does Ore-sama need a reason?"

"YES! NOW OUT OF MY WAY! There is a window waiting for me to sleep in it!" An irate Jirou was never a pretty thing, especially when his anger was pointed at Atobe. Usually it was at Either Gakuto or Shishido for being too loud, and one must be quite loud in order to wake up this narcoleptic vampire.

"What are you a cat?"

"You know I have a routine Keigo."

"That isn't the point, Ore-sama has a special surprise in there for you and you can't see it yet!"

"Why not, it can't be all that special. It isn't my birthday, nor is at some weird anniversary so what the big idea is?"

Atobe thought up the greatest way to make Jirou stop, tears where the answer. So Atobe had to fake cry his way out of this situation and make Jirou go back to his room.

"It's because…I…appreciate you Jirou" The tears pored their way from Atobe's eyes, but Jirou showed no sign of letting up.

"I know that, why do you need to get me something." Jirou asked.

* * *

So Yumiko was a surprise for Jirou now? It might be best if she waited outside for now, so incase Jirou did come through despite Atobe's somewhat begging then she wouldn't be found out.

This though however wasn't made in enough time, mainly because Jirou came busting through the door.

"I'm going to my window Keigo." Jirou grunted before noticing Yumiko sitting quietly in her chair. His eyes widened before went slack in Atobe's arms. "Keigo, is that…am I asleep right now?"

Atobe thought for a moment before answering with a nod, "Yes Jirou you are, this is all a dream. Now go up to your window and you'll find that you've been dreaming this whole time." Atobe smiled pushing the strawberry blond away.

"Oh ok then." He complied walking out of the room. Atobe gave a small sigh and turned towards Yumiko, "I'm terribly sorry you had to see that, Jirou usually isn't that persistent about things. Though Ore-sama didn't think that the lie would actually work." He muttered walking back into the other room. "Ore-sama will be done momentarily, that is if Ore-sama isn't interrupted again."

Yumiko sighed; this was taking far too long. It would be night fall before she got back at this rate. Thankfully for her Atobe was almost done, she hoped.

"Ore-sama is sorry for the wait, here you are."

"Thank you Atobe-sama, it's quite alright."

"I also wish that you didn't have to leave. It would make things much easier."

"True." Yumiko smiled, "But Tezuka-sama wishes it this way, so things must be done this way."

"Yes well Tezuka is getting a nice slap to the face at the end of all this." Yumiko let out a small laugh as she imagined the act taking place.

* * *

_Yumiko's Mind Theatre_

"_TEZUKAAAAAAA!" Chibi Atobe runs up to the poor bedridden Chibi Tezuka._

"_Yes?"_

"_PREPARE YOURSELF!"_

"_For what?"_

"_FOR THIS!" Chibi Atobe reaches back and slaps Chibi Tezuka._

"_AAAH WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL MAN! NOT COOL!" Chibi Tezuka yells falling out of the bed. "I was in a bed for a reason you twat!"_

"_Twat? What's a Twat?"_

"_YOU, YOU ARE A TWAT YOU BASTARD!" Poor confused Chibi Atobe is kicked in the head by a very ticked off Chibi Tezuka._

* * *

_Atobe's Mind Theatre (Definitely been awhile for him!)_

_Chibi Atobe stands over a cowering Chibi Tezuka. Standing behind Chibi Atobe is a very large and scary looking Chibi Sanada._

"_Please Atobe don't hit me, I'm so defenseless!" Chibi Tezuka pleaded with tears threatening the corners of his eyes. Chibi Atobe stared down at his helpless victim._

"_But you made me lie Tezuka; YOU MADE ORE-SAMA LIE!"_

"_But I let you stay in my pocket! IN MY POCKET ATOBE!" He did have a point. It was Tezuka's pocket, though there was lint it was pretty close to Atobe's prize._

"_But still…you made me lie…."_

"_So, you can live in my pocket-"_

"_No Atobe-san, you can't let him talk you out of his punishment!" A small tiny voice squeaked next to Chibi Atobe's foot. It was a little mushroom, "Remember…Gekokujou." The mushroom let out a small cough and died._

"_Yes I shall remember Piyo-chan. I SHALL REMEMBER YOU PIYO-CHAN!"_

"_PIYO-CHAN!" Chibi Oshitari Ran over to Chibi Atobe's side clutching the mushroom to his chest. "I'm sorry Piyo-chan I couldn't save you."_

"_Oshitari-san I'm right here." Chibi Hiyoshi stated tapping Chibi Oshitari on the shoulder._

"_Piyo-chan YOU LIVE!" Chibi Oshitari squealed (a manly squeal), hugging the other boy close._

"_Hehehe, Tarundoru" Chibi Sanada grinned goofily._

* * *

"Atobe-sama, are you alright?" Yumiko asked waving a hand in front of the man's face. His face had just changed from anger to sadness with two stray tears and finally to just plain confusion.

"Ah, of course Ore-sama is alright. Don't you need to be leaving?" _'Dear god, Tezuka's little people are visiting me now...'_

"Ah yes, Good evening Atobe-sama."

"Hopefully it won't be too long until we meet again, Yumiko-san." Atobe closed the door turning back to be face to face with Hiyoshi. Unbeknownst to Atobe, Hiyoshi had seen every thing from yelling at Jirou to the facial expressions mere moments ago.

"Piy- Hiyoshi, what are you looking at?"

"Gekokujou," He sighed hanging his head walking away.

"Can't you say anything else? I mean honestly this Gekokujou thing is really old Piyo-chan." Hiyoshi whipped back around and glared at Atobe.

"No one calls me Piyo-chan, Dot boy."

"Dot boy?"

"OH Piyo-chan!" Oshitari called from the top of the stairs. Hiyoshi turned with a rather deep shade of red crossing his face. Atobe smirked walking up behind the blushing boy.

"What was that…Piyo-chan?"

"Nothing Atobe-san."

"_Oi Yuushi are you flirting with that mushroom boy again?"_ Gakuto yelled from his upstairs room.

"Of course I'm not Gakuto!" Oshitari answered before mouthing and signing _'you and me later on ok?'_

"Well you heard the man, go on Piyo-chan." Atobe snickered pushing Hiyoshi towards the stairs.

Hiyoshi shot back another glare, "He said later not now." _'OH and god, the visions of the little Oshitari and Hiyoshi are true too...DAMN YOU TEZUKA!'_

"Well when you think about it then was now and now is earlier, so technically then would make current time later." Atobe said using dramatic hand gestures to show his point. Hiyoshi just stared at him for a moment with a rather confused look on his face.

"You make no sense Atobe-san." Hiyoshi answered before walking up the stairs to Oshitari.

"Made you leave didn't" Atobe stated under his breath.

"Yea it did."

"How did you?"

"Piyo-chan knows everything." Oshitari muttered using an obscure pose requiring him to raise his right hand over his head and snap loudly. Hiyoshi nodded before walking away with Oshitari following him.

'_That's a good pose; I've got to remember that. With that kind of snapping power I could silence THOUSANDS with it. Making them bend to MY WILL! YOSH!'_

* * *

**Now do you understand what I mean by 'I'm sorry for the ending.' I seriously don't know what it is that I was smoking, but it was something insanly crazy. Well atleast we now know where His snappy pose comes from. I might make an omake about that...I dunno...**

**Oh and so far on my poll its  
TezukaxFuji - 2 votes  
TezukaxAtobe - 2 votes  
Platinum Pair - 1 vote  
Silver pair - 0 votes  
AtobexJirou - 1 vote**

**You can still vote (I'll keep it open until the end of the week.) Then I'll start working on my one shot. I'll announce the winner and then start accepting Requests. (Though you may voice them now if you wish too).**

**Review minna I lufflest it when you do that!**


	30. Complaints Come in Threes

**O.O OH DEAR ME! I'M SO SORRY FOR THIS UPDATE! Wah, I've been having so many problems lately, its not even funny the problems I've had. I know its all excuses but still I've really been racking my brain for an idea. Thankfully I've got one other person working on helping me with this now. Because of this I'm forever indebted to her. I know this isn't even all that long of a chapter. I'll do a nice Omake to make up for it. **

* * *

"Tezuka-sama, I'm back." Yumiko smiled walking in the room. "I have a reply from Atobe-sama as well."

"Aa, thank you." He said taking the letter.

Surprisingly Echizen was not done with his work yet. Not only did Yumiko find that odd but, Tezuka as well, even though he did not voice it his constant glancing from the letter to the door and then back was evidence enough.

_Tezuka,_

_Are you done ordering me around yet? Honestly I am not your lackey, I am your elder respect me! Either way I am tired of having to lie for you Tezuka, I expect something good in return for all of this. Thankfully, your little Fuji has grown tired of my company so my stalling is not needed; I needed to get out of that house anyways. Seriously Tezuka how do you do it? Moreover, do not give me that 'I don't know, because I don't let my guard down' bit because I know you have some hidden secret for dealing with those crazed idiots.  
__Which brings me to another point, you did not tell me what to say to the rest of your house, more specifically that Kikumaru person, but Fuji said that you where on a little trip? That seemed to satisfy him for now.  
__Oh and a word of caution for when you return, the brat was none too happy when he heard of you returning to Echizen. If I remember correctly, he said that 'he's going on a little trip straight to hell. Then I'll bring him back to life and KILL HIM AGAIN!' If there was ever a time to not let your guard down it would be the first two seconds when you return to that house.  
__Oh how quaint I hope you survive the week then, maybe you will not be dead by the end of it. I hope you won't be dead, course I do not think Fuji will cry much he might dance on your grave, but he defiantly will not cry. Did I ever mention that something is mentally wrong with him? _

_Please hurry up Tezuka_

_Atobe_

_Oh and on the second piece of paper are Niou and Yagyuu's observations and complaints._

Thus bringing him to another kink in his fairy tale ending, Fuji, his peasant boy. He had a feeling that something like this would happen, it was unavoidable right? Of course it was, there wasn't any other way. If Fuji had known Tezuka's true intentions then Fuji would be worried constantly. Tezuka would rather he be extremely ticked off at him, than worrying himself sick over the matter.

"Is everything alright Tezuka-sama?" Yumiko asked, she had no idea what was going on with any of these men.

"Yes everything is fine, I just need to rest that's all."

"Alright, I'll leave you be then. Good evening Tezuka-sama." Yumiko smiled reluctantly. She wanted to know what the big secret was, but left all the same.

Now that Tezuka was alone, he was able to read the second piece of paper with out the thoughts of prying eyes.

_Tezuka-san,_

_I wish to inform you of Niou-kun's findings and mine during our observations.  
__We did notice that Echizen-san has an odd habit of taking a one-hour walk during the middle of the night, usually around one or possibly two in the morning. We are not sure if it was to clear his head or what, but he did comeback with a thin film of sweat each time. We were unable to follow him during this time, for poor visibility reasons. Niou-kun wishes to put in his two cents._

_Tezuka-san,_

_Just so, you know, I am never doing another reconnaissance mission for you again. This, I will actually admit, was hard. Especially when a stupid fluffy cat kept staring at us the entire time. I think you should just kill it, or kick it really hard, so that it's almost dead. Yagyuu says that there is no way for a cat to rat a person out, but I think it did. I mean there was not anything else that could have, but the stupid cat.  
__Which brings me to tell you, for the first time ever, Yagyuu and I where caught. Yes, by Echizen. He pushed us out of our tree! And mind you that I was placed into in to a half dead state because of it and there where-_

_I am sorry Tezuka-san, Niou-kun was about to go on his rant about shinigami, and purgatory, silly things like that. That is all we have to say for now._

_Yagyuu Hiroshi  
__Niou Masaharu_

He knew the cat in question all too well. Karupin, as Echizen decided to call it, was of the Himalayan variety, and for some reason had a mean right swing when it wanted to scratch someone or something. On top of that, it was extremely observant, so Niou and Yagyuu being ratted out by the cat was not all that unbelievable in Tezuka's eyes. He was surprised that he had not been found out yet, pathetic huh? The fear of being found out by an animal is close to Tezuka's all time low.

"Alright Kunimitsu, we've just got to think this out. 1) You are going on a weeklong trip with Echizen, weather you like it or not. 2) Shusuke is going to murder you at the end of all this. 3) You have no idea as to how the hell this is going to work. And 4) when Echizen finds out about this, you won't have to worry about Shusuke bringing you back to life, you'll be annihilated." Tezuka's next order of business getting rid of Atobe's note. Picking up the note Tezuka looked over it one last time before placing the corner over the open flame of a nearby candle. Thankfully, there was a window within arm's reach, he did not have to get up and tread his way painfully over to the other side of the room, with a burning piece of paper in hand. Mission accomplished; Atobe's long rambling note from hell destroyed along with the Niou and Yagyuu's notes.

Watching the notes fly out the window Tezuka finally got an idea, he only hoped that Yumiko knew how to climb trees. Though it was so simple, it might not work, but simplicity was always the better thing, it allowed less worry for mess-ups.

"Oi Kunimitsu, I'm finally done!" Echizen greeted walking through the door.

'_Dear god not now, just go away and die in a dark hole somewhere.'_

"It took you longer than expected, was everything alright?"

"Hmm, oh just idiots that's all. Now where were we this morning?"

"Umm, actually, could we skip that tonight?"

"But, Kunimitsu-"

"Please Ryoma." Echizen scowled before nodding.

"Only for tonight."

'_It's better than nothing.'_

"I'll be honest with you Kunimitsu, I doubted you at first. I really started to doubt you when I found those two spies that Karupin tipped me off on." Echizen smiled climbing on to the bed next to Tezuka, resting his head on the others shoulder. "But now I think you really are back to stay. Plus I think those two are dead now anyways, I pushed them out of a tree." He was actually proud of this feat. He, as it was so plainly put, put Niou into a half dead state for almost ten days.

"Ryoma, it's not polite to push people, especially out of trees."

"But they where spying on me, it's like they where plotting something. Karupin thought so too."

"Ryoma, Karupin is a cat, and nothing more. She cannot tell you that someone is watching you. That is merely your own paranoia."

"Kunimitsu, your being mean to me."

"Ah, Gomen."

The next morning Tezuka was able to get up and move around quite well, all he needed was one full day of no sexual activity with Echizen and he was good as new almost.

"I need a walk," Tezuka muttered getting dressed. A small meow came down next to Tezuka's leg, he looked and there was the demon spawn of a cat, Karupin.

"I think Karupin wishes to go with you." Echizen smirked.

"I'd rather she didn't, I might be gone a while."

"Oh, well don't get lost!"

"The area couldn't have changed that much could it?"

"Well no, but you never know."

Next stop for Tezuka, Atobe's home. He had a plan to run by him.

* * *

**Man I think I'm going to cry now because this is just such a crappy chapter...Nothing happened! And what's even worse is that school literally starts tomorrow! So...yea I was really hoping to get this finished by the end of summer vacation but that is so totally not gonna happen for me. Oh yea and as for the results of my poll...its another TezukaxFuji one-shot. So you guys asked for it I'll give it to you! I might use another Doujinshi for insperation...yea...no...I've got nothing. Review if you wish.**

**animeo**


	31. Tezuka's Super OOC Omake remix!

**Alright so since I've been shucking off my responsibilities of writing lately...here's an Omake to compensate for this. ENJOY!...oh yea this is a continuationg of chapter 18 (god that was a long time ago...)**

* * *

"OH HAVE MERCY ON MY IMMORTAL SOUL TEZUKA!" Eiji screamed whilst cowering in the corner of the room.

"I told you to stop screaming Eiji, now just shut up." Tezuka growled. He was up to his limit with this stupidity that emanated it self from this one person. "Now just die quietly and-"

"Tezuka I have something to tell you." Inui entered the room holding his notebook up and a small calendar.

"What is it Emo-kid?" Tezuka relaxed and put his hands into his pocket as though nothing was wrong with the current situation. Eiji visibly calmed with Inui in the room.

"It's the thirty first chapter…shouldn't we do something to celebrate? And don't call me an Emo-kid."

"Oh well I guess if the calendar says it is then this is the thirty first chapter? Well what do you suggest Inui? And I'll continue to call you that until proven otherwise."

"HOW ABOUT WE NOT KILL KIKUMARU EIJI! And stop with these side conversations it's really weird." Eiji laughed nervously while getting up from his fetal position.

"Oh no you're going to die, I can promise you that. Now return to your fetal position and continue crying for you very earthy existence. Not to mention the fact that I like our side conversation, so who cares what you think." Tezuka glared at the red head as Eiji lowered himself back to the floor.

"What about a giant celebratory orgy with the other two households?"

"We could but things would get messy that way. Also I think some people are too modest for that."

"Well you certainly aren't Mr. Partner switcher." Eiji sighed looking up at Tezuka. His eminent fear of death had subsided to the point that he just did not care now.

"Who told you to speak?" Tezuka asked slamming his hand against the wall closest to Eiji's head. "I certainly didn't, did you Inui?" Inui shook his head. "See no one told you to speak…so don't."

"Tezuka are you feeling alright today?"

"Peachy why?"

"Because you're acting all…well…PMSy"

"I'm acting what?"

"LIKE A GIRL!" Eiji yelled getting up and pushing past Tezuka. "You are acting like a damn girl! All moody and stuff it's annoying seriously get a grip!"

"That's it!" Tezuka yelled taking Eiji by the shoulders and shook him violently. "Why don't you ever listen to me? Seriously you know why I am addicted to headache medicine it is your damn fault you ignorant excuse for a man! This story is no longer about how I'm going to kill Echizen it's about you alright now," Tezuka took Inui's pen from his hand, "DIE GOD DAMMIT IT ALL!"

-Due to the massive graphic nature of this next scene we can't post it, nor does the authoress have the detailing abilities at the moment to write it, actually she does she's just too lazy to write it out…just know it was really really bad and Tezuka learned new ways to use a pen.-

"T-Tezuka what have you done?" Inui asked staring at the shredded ruminates of what was formerly known as Kikumaru Eiji.

"Anh? What the hell does it look like I just did? I killed the dumbass!"

"You just tore him to shreds…with a pen?" Never mind the fact that he just sounded like Atobe Keigo on top of it!

"And my bare hands don't forget that." Tezuka stated wiggling his bloodied fingers in the air for Inui to see. The latter stepped away with a cringe at the sight. It was not that Inui was squimish or anything; quite the contrary, he dealt with blood everyday, since he was in charge of getting the households food (No one knows how he does it nor do they question it). Actually what had Inui more worried was the fact that he was still standing there and had not ran for his own life yet, nor had he tried to protect Eiji in any way. To say the least he was not very sure if he should be grateful because he was spared or worried if he would be the second course so to speak.

"So…um…what should we do about this?" Inui gestured around the room at the blood splatters and flesh pieces hanging off the various candle fixtures places on the walls.

"Hmm…come here." Tezuka gestured for Inui to come closer. The other man hesitated unsure as to whether or not he too would suffer the same fate. "Come here!" Tezuka said again pointing to the ground in front of him. "Here, here here! Not there. HERE!" Tezuka finally just grabbed Inui's arm and pulled him over.

"Have mercy! I still have so much to live for!"

"Oh really? Last time I checked you where still an emo kid having emotional breakdowns because no one wanted to deal with your emo-ness at the time."

"I really do have a lot to live for! And stop calling me an Emo kid."

"Tell me then…emo kid."

"TEZUKA!" Inui yelled back, he really did not like this kind of treatment.

"What?"

"You're so insensitive."

"Oh…I'm sorry Inui. I didn't mean to…STOP ACTING LIKE A DAMN GIRL WHAT ARE YOU YAGYUU NOW?" Tezuka yelled back. Yagyuu where was he getting that?

"WHY ARE YOU YELLING?"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"I've got no idea actually…" Tezuka lowered his voice rubbing his chin lightly with his thumb. Furrowing his brow he tried to think of what it was that they where discussing the last five minutes. Hmm death, emo kids, and him being insensitive and Inui acting like a girl aka Yagyuu. Yep that pretty much summed it up.

"You've been pretty clueless lately haven't you?" Inui pulled out a new pen and began writing down the recent outburst from the usually calm and controlled man.

"Yea I kinda have."

"You speech has changed dramatically as well." Something was not right; this was too many things to change at once in such a short period.

"Well yea, I figured since we're all pretty much doomed with the way things are looking I might as well give up the cold 'I'm a heartless bastard' façade already."

"So there really isn't any hope for Fuji's sister?"

"Oh hell no! You honestly thought that was going to work?" Tezuka questioned, "Nope that bitch is good as gone as far as I'm concerned!" Tezuka let a small smile play its way across his face. Yes, this was far too many things for Inui's liking there was only one explanation for all of this commotion to be caused.

"Tezuka…"

"Yea?"

"Niou?"

"What?"

"Tezuka?"

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?"

"Niou-kun…." Inui sighed turning away from 'Tezuka'.

"Niou-san! YAGYUU-SAN IS LOOKING FOR YOU AND HE SEEMS PISSED! SOMETHING ABOUT DON'T KILL ANYONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT?" Kirihara yelled from upstairs.

"Shit." Niou sighed before calling back, "TELL HIM I'M BUSY RIGHT NOW!"

"OK!" Kirihara called back.

"Damn, sorry Inui-san this was all fun and such but I gotta go. See ya later!" Niou smiled before leaving the room.

"That was…Niou-kun the entire time? Then…wait…WHO IS GOING TO CLEAN THIS UP? NIOU-KUN!"

"No way in hell I'm cleaning up that bloody mess. That is just icky to look at much less clean. Good thing 'Tezuka-san' did that and not me." Niou grinned walking up stairs.

"Ah my sweet honey!"

"Don't you 'my sweet honey' me Niou-kun!" Yagyuu glared pushing the other man out of the room.

"Oh come on Hiroshi. What is it now?"

"You know very well what!"

"No I honestly don't!"

"You posed as Tezuka-san and killed a house member didn't you?"

"No…no I didn't!"

"You still have the wig and glasses on…"

"Oh… Well that still doesn't mean I killed someone!" Niou defended looking rather pleased with himself at this point in the argument.

"Then what is this?" Yagyuu reached out and gingerly picked up a piece of bloodied retina that was still attached to Niou's shoulder.

"Internet?"

"Hardly…besides there isn't any such thing as the internet."

"Yea well you said that there wasn't a deal making shinigami that hates homosexuals, but he's real!" Niou countered crossing his arms over his chest.

"Take off that wig I can't take you seriously like that."

"Are you saying I look good this way?"

"Most certainly not, Tezuka-san isn't my type anyways."

"Eh, true. I think the only people that would have sex with him are Fuji and Atobe."

"Well at the way things are looking Fuji-san isn't going to be doing that anymore."

"What? I thought those two where all over each other!" Niou had not heard anything like this, which was odd since he always heard the latest news. Its not that he was nosy, he just preferred to be knowledgeable of people and their doings.

"Not anymore, according to what I head, Tezuka-san never loved him to begin with!"

"Are you serious?" Niou gasped dramatically, "That's insane. No not insane, just plain mean. Poor Fuji…oh well you win some you loose some."

"Niou-kun!"

"What I'm being honest! Tezuka-san looks like the kind to do that anyways! Seriously, if a girl came up to him and confessed her love for him you know what he would say. 'I'm gay' then he'd probably push her over and kick sand in her face and run away."

"Really? I could understand the 'I'm gay' part but not the sand kicking?"

"Yea yea! And if a guy did he would do the same thing only saying 'I'm straight/asexual'" Niou grinned. Honestly how did he get some of these ideas? Yagyuu was not about to ask, more like he was going to shove Niou out the nearest window for thinking such things.

"Niou-kun do you listen to anything that comes out of your mouth?"

"Nope. I find it is easier to live that way. When one does not think about the thing they are about to say, they have less time to hesitate in making a decision. Gut instinct."

"Oh, so what is your gut telling you now?"

"That you're about to become Evil 'I'm going to kick your ass right now Niou-kun and then make it mine later on.' Hiroshi. Which means I should leave right now."

"Aa, good day Niou-kun." Yagyuu smiled closing the door in Niou's face.

Therefore, once again Niou was forced to share a bed with Kirihara…

"Niou-san you should really stop making Yagyuu-san angry."

"Shut up Seaweed head." Niou grumbled rolling over in the small bed.

"Hey remember whose bed this is…now what is my name?"

"Great…king…Kirihara Akaya…Josephina the magical pretty princess…the seventh."

"And?" Niou heaved a sigh before continuing on with the ridiculous name.

"Who is the great empress of the land called cheese, where I a lowly peasant am but your servant…" Niou cringed under the blankets. He hated this degrading act.

"RIGHT!"

"God I hate you."

"I love you too Niou-san!" Kirihara smiled hugging Niou underneath the covers.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! THAT IS RIGHT RESERVED ONLY FOR HIROSHI!"

* * *

**SO yea...Even in in chapter 18 Niou was secretly there . Don't ask how he just was. DON'T QUESTION ME! I'M THE AUTHORESS!...and not a writing servant apparently...oh well.**

**This person who is NOT a writing slave,  
****animeo**


	32. Looking For Answers Only Brings Problems

**Oh look its a real chapter! THAT PERTAINS TO THE STORY! Yes my good readers I give you chapter thirty-two! Now before you get to wondering yes I've started on Chapter thirty three I cut this one off so that I would have a nice beginning to the next chapter. Oh and thanks to the people who gave me their ideas! the one that I fed off of the most was Bloodysamurai** **So thanks you so very much for you input! Just send me your request for your one-shot that you want me to write! **

**Now I won't tell you which one of the ideas it was but you'll see pretty soon (though it doesn't deal with Momoxryo stuffs sorry Bloodysamurai !) ALSO I can say this for certain now, the ending of this fic is coming...I'm dead freakin certain now!**

* * *

"Fujiko are you done brooding yet?" Eiji asked leaning on the door frame to Fuji's bedroom.

"NO!"

"Did you ask Atobe-san for an explanation?"

"No…"

"Did you even think to-?"

"NO alright I didn't." Fuji sighed sitting cross legged on his bed. He was still irritated with both Atobe and Tezuka. Who wouldn't be? Tezuka walked out on him and Atobe hadn't really told him anything.

"I'm going to go and see Atobe." Fuji smirked.

"Really?"

"Yes, do you want to come with me?" Fuji grabbed his coat as we pushed past Eiji.

"Um…No I'm fine here."

"Alright suit yourself."

* * *

"KEIGO!" Jirou yelled running through the house looking for the aforementioned man.

"What is it Jirou?" Atobe poked his head out of the library.

"Someone is here to see you! It's Tezuka-san!"

"Tezuka." His eyes widened hearing the name. Atobe was beginning to wonder if the man was still alive since he hadn't heard any form of a reply from him. Atobe did a rather brisk walk, since running wasn't very dignified, to the front entryway of the house.

"Atobe." Tezuka greeted with a curt nod. "I'm so-" Poor Tezuka didn't receive a polite greeting in return from the silver haired man, more like it was a painful slap across the face.

"Ore-sama doesn't wish to hear your excuses Tezuka." Atobe hissed with an icy glare. "Ore-sama no longer approves of this plan, actually Ore-sama didn't approve of it to begin with it!"

"I understand that Atobe but-" Atobe held up an elegant hand and stopped Tezuka from speaking anymore of his foolishness.

"Ore-sama never viewed you as a fool Tezuka, you've always been level headed in everything that you do. I understand the circumstances behind your actions and have taken them into considerations. I think that this isn't exactly a way to help someone else, it's a way to immerse yourself back into solitude, isn't that right?" Atobe crossed his arms over his chest knowing full well that he was right, or at least somewhat. "By cutting off ties with Fuji and then getting rid of Echizen you can go back to your happy life of being a stony faced fool. Did you ever think of how others are affected by all this?"

"Yes I did, I told you the risks involved."

"Ore-sama isn't ready for these types of risks. These are things far greater than us that you are toying with Tezuka, these are people's lives."

"I understand that Atobe, I don't need you to tell me these things."

"REALLY? Then why is that things are falling apart right in front of you Tezuka? You've already destroyed the one you love by lying to him, by doing that you've lost the trust of your housemates. In all honesty all you really have anymore is yourself and Echizen, and pretty soon you won't even have that. I'm pulling out now before something happens to me." Atobe replied. He didn't know what to do anymore to be completely truthful he was at his wits end dealing with things. Fuji as far as he knew was still sore about this entire incident and Atobe didn't blame him one bit for it. If Jirou ever did that to him he would be most unhappy with the situation.

Atobe had just hit a very sore spot with Tezuka, mentioning Fuji's anger is one thing that hurt him the most. Knowing that he was the one that had caused all of this because of his own carelessness is what made Tezuka want to quite all of this and reverse it, but now things where too far into motion for him to pull out now.

"You know I can't reverse things now Atobe."

"I understand that, but I can't help but wonder why you did it in the first place Tezuka. Why are you going to such lengths for this girl?"

"Because, I don't want her to end up like the others, and I have a feeling that she will if we don't get her out of that house soon." The words rushed out of Tezuka's mouth much faster than he intended them to.

"Others? What others, Tezuka what are you talking about?"

"The others, Ryuuzaki-chan, Tomoka-chan, and Aoi-kun. They all died within seven years of being there." Tezuka sighed hanging his head to the ground.

"How do you know this?"

"Because I was the one that killed them." Tezuka raised his head and glared at Atobe, "I was the one who was sent out with them and had to kill them in cold blood because Echizen-san had grown tired of them!"

Atobe never knew of this, and he knew everything about Tezuka's past, well almost everything now. He didn't know the true extent of Echizen Ryoma's fury and frightfulness. The man was even more of a monster in Atobe's eyes now.

"I'm sorry Tezuka, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, no one did except for me and Echizen." Atobe took Tezuka's hand and led him over to a nearby chair and made him sit down.

"Now tell me what this is all about." He demanded. Tezuka looked up at the man for a moment and then returned his gaze to the floor and began the painful retelling of his past encounters with the three people and how their deaths came to pass, along with the constant dreams that plagued him. If Atobe wasn't horrified by now then he would never be at this rate. It was mortifying enough to just listen to, he couldn't imagine having to do these things like Tezuka did, no wonder the man had no life left in him. In Tezuka's mind solitude was the best form for him to repent for the heinous sins that he had committed. Tezuka didn't think that he was worthy of being able to have someone truly love him because of these acts. This was entirely wrong in Atobe's eyes, the thing the man needed was love, not just false devotions like Echizen but true honest love like what Fuji was giving him. The lack of love was the reason why he was in the current shape that he was.

"Oh my, Tezuka why didn't you tell me or even Yukimura? We could have helped in someway!"

"How?"

"I-well…it's too late to think of that! The time has passed for that type of help, though now I do understand why you are so hell bent on helping Yumiko-san."

Atobe was definitely going into his rare concerned friend mode since he was no longer using 'Ore-sama' knowing this made Tezuka feel somewhat better.

"I did have an original reason for coming here."

"Oh yes that's right, umm before we start on that, I would like to apologize for slapping you earlier it was highly out of line and very unlike me."

"Yes it was."

"Its all Sanada's fault I stayed at your house far too long and picked up barbarian type habits from that buffoon."

"It's not polite to call Sanada a barbarian or a buffoon, Atobe." Tezuka chided.

A few sharp knocks came from the front door before Atobe was able to reply to the comment.

"Who on earth could that be?" Atobe asked quietly as he excused himself and went to answer the door. "Yes can Ore-sama help you?"

* * *

"Where is Kunimitsu? It's been far too long for just a walk around the grounds. I'll give him another hour before I go and look for him myself." Echizen muttered pacing about the room. Karupin let out a muffled meow as she walked into the room with a small scrap of burnt paper. The burning looked fairly recent from the coloration. "What is that Karupin?" Echizen asked taking the paper from the cat. The handwriting was a type that he recognized despite the smudges and burnt edges, though also because of these things he could only make out a tiny part of the middle.

_I am your elder respect me! _

_Either way I am -- to lie for you Tezuka, I -- something good in return for all of this._

_Thankfully, your little -- has grown tired of my company so my stalling is not needed._

Echizen shifted his fingers slightly making a second piece of paper detach itself from the back of the first. It was the same as the first only it had a different person's handwriting.

_Tezuka-san,_

_I wish to inform you of --u-ku-'s find--gs and mine --ring our observations._

_We did n--ce that Echizen-san has an odd habit --f taking a --e-hour walk during the m--dle of the night, usually around one or p--sibly two in the morning-. We are not-sure if it was to cl-r his head or what, but he did comeback with a th-- film of sweat each --me. We were un--le to fo-l-- him during --is time, for poor visibility reasons. --_

_Tezuka-san,_

_Just so, you know, I am never doing another reconnaissance mission for you again. -- Especially when a stupid fluffy cat kept staring at us the entire time. I think you should just kill it, or --, so that it's almost dead. Yagyuu says that there is no way for a cat to rat a person out, but I think it did. --_

_Whi-- brings me to -- for the first time ever, Yagyuu and I where caught. Yes, by Echizen. He pushed us out of our tree! And mind you that I was placed in-- -- to a half dead state because of it and there where-_

That's where the notes ended. Echizen wasn't just mad or furious he was infuriated, incensed, pissed off; any of those words still wouldn't do proper justice to his anger. His Kunimitsu really was plotting to kill him, and he did send those two lame brain idiots to spy on him **(A/N: OH GOD MY HEART I just called Niou and Yagyuu lame brain idiots!)**

Because this was Atobe's handwriting on the first page that was the best bet that Tezuka was there right now plotting on how to kill him. He should go and wreck their little party by showing up unannounced, as he always did.

"I'll show them just who it is that they are dealing with!" Echizen growled crumbling what was left of the papers.

* * *

"Yes you can Atobe; I would like to speak with you." Fuji asked kindly.

"Umm Ore-sama is very busy right now, come back later." Atobe muttered trying to close the door. Tezuka and Fuji in the same room right now might cause for a catastrophic melt down to occur, and poor Tezuka would be at the loosing end of things. He wouldn't only be emotionally and mentally scarred he would be physically disabled, give or take a few gory outcomes.

"What could you possibly be busy with?"

"Umm…helping Jirou look up porn." Atobe paused for a moment, "on the internet?"

"Atobe there isn't any such thing as the internet. Not to mention it's been WAY over used. Also there is no such thing as porn." Fuji's eyes slide open at the lie.

"When one has as much money as Ore-sama, one can have anything. So peasant, if Ore-sama says that he has the internet and porn then Ore-sama must have these things!" Atobe retorted. During this rant Fuji found a way to slip inside the door. "Did Ore-sama ever mention how much he hates you?" Atobe hissed looking back at the smiling boy.

"I'm glad to know we are on the same page again Atobe." Fuji patted Atobe's shoulder as he turned back towards the main entrance area. "Now, as for my being here I have something that I've deemed to be quite important."

"Well get on with it, Ore-sama is a busy man."

"Yes yes of course." Fuji began walking towards the next room, the very same room that Tezuka was in. "I wanted to ask you if-"

"WAIT don't go in there!"

"What? Why not Atobe?"

"I told you Jirou is looking up porn, he requires privacy." Fuji shrugged and went on forward approaching the arch way.

"Atobe there isn't any such thing as po-" He paused as he gazed at a certain person sitting in a chair near the center of the room. "-rn…YOU!" Fuji's eyes flew open as he ran towards Tezuka.

"FUJI!" Atobe yelled as he caught the smaller man by the waist.

"I WANT TO SEE BLOOD GOD DAMMIT!" Fuji yelled as he flailed out his arms and legs trying desperately to get away from Atobe's rather strong grasp.

"He's done nothing but help you Fuji! Do you know what he's risked to-?"

"Atobe let him go." Tezuka stated as he stood up from the chair.

"What?"

"I said let him go. If he is going to hit me then let him hit me, he has every right to."

"Damn right I do!" Fuji yelled back.

"But Tezuka, if you come back with any form of a bruise on you then Echizen will know immediately you've been somewhere you shouldn't have been." Hearing Echizen's name mentioned only made Fuji even more irate, causing his already violent writhing to worsen. He was now scratching at Atobe's arms.

"I know that, it doesn't matter right now just let him go unless you really don't like your arms Atobe."

Atobe sighed, "It's your funeral Tezuka." He loosened his grasp completely and let the incensed man run at Tezuka.

"You bastard! I'm going to kill you and Echizen." Fuji seethed as he pounded his fists against Tezuka's chest.

"That's fine." Tezuka replied calmly, steadily taking each blow.

"Why did you have to leave me?" Fuji asked though his on coming tears, he tried to keep his voice even and calm just like Tezuka's but it wasn't working for him.

"If I didn't then things would have been jeopardized."

"What things? What the hell was so important that you had to just up and leave me, and on top of that LIE TO ME!"

"Because if I didn't break things off then it would only cause you to worry!" Tezuka replied forcefully taking hold of Fuji's wrists. If Fuji hit him much more he might have broken a rib or something dangerous.

"What's wrong with me worrying? It's better than me thinking that you just toyed with me the entire time! You've been in the Echizen's arms for the past three weeks, why shouldn't I worry?" Fuji's tears fell from his face in a rapid pace, his knees began to buckle and give way to his weight. Atobe braced his shoulders as Tezuka caught his back.

"Let go of me, don't touch me!" Fuji yelled as he began to struggle once again. Tezuka raised an eyebrow at this request, and considered actually doing just that, it might to do Fuji some good to just be dropped once and for all and allow him to stand on his own two feet. If he wished to return to Tezuka after that then he could.

"You heard him Atobe." Tezuka gave a small sigh as his eyes met Atobe's.

"You aren't…" Tezuka gave a small nod.

"Aren't what?" Fuji asked glowering at the man above him. Tezuka's hand let loose of Fuji's wrist and his other hand slid out from behind Fuji's back. Atobe wasn't ready for the sudden weight and the boy's shoulders slipped from his grasp as Fuji fell to the ground.

"Tezuka we've discussed your solitude problem, this isn't the way to fix things and avoid that pathetic existence once again."

"True but if he doesn't want me touching him then I shou-"

"ATOBE!" The front door swung open, revealing a very unhappy Echizen on the other side of it.

_"MOTHER! SHIT!"_ They all yelled to themselves in unison.

* * *

**O.O Moral of this chapter don't make Fuji angry or else he'll scream that he wants to see your blood flowing...that's not morbid at all huh? **

**animeo**


	33. The Final Battle: Part One

**And so it starts, finally we get to the gore! XD not really... Not much to say right now but I will point out if you don't notice it later I was watching a Youtube video involving Tezuka and Fuji and the muffin man part of Shrek... Where prince what's his face is questioning the Gingerbread man...yea...you'll know it when you see it. Trust me on that you can't miss it. IT STICKS OUT LIKE A SORE FREAKIN THUMB! And so much Tezuka OOC-ness in the yelling I'm sorry about that in advance.**

* * *

"Well he asked for you Atobe." Tezuka pushed Atobe in the direction of the entrance hall.

"What no, you're his lover!" Atobe dug his heels into the floor trying to be pushed to his death.

"I'm not supposed to be here, and currently I'm no ones lover." Tezuka pushed harder.

"Do you want me to fall off the edge of this cliff?"

"I can make you!" Echizen scowled.

"Echizen how nice to see you. Ore-sama is very busy right now dealing with Jirou, the internet, and porn!"

"Idiot I'm not stupid I found that note from you and those two idiots that I pushed out of a tree!"

"Ore-sama is not an idiot and," Atobe turned quickly on his heels and pointed at Tezuka. "WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GET RID OF THOSE NOTES?"

"I DID! I BURNED THEM!"

"APPARENTLY NOT WELL ENOUGH!" Atobe yelled back

"Karupin found the remnants." Echizen interjected.

'_Damn that cat I am going to KILL IT!'_ Tezuka and Atobe thought.

"Now Kunimitsu why would you do this to me? Do you really hate me that much? Be honest."

"Yes I do."

"I think that is a mutual feeling all around." Fuji muttered. Atobe gave a short nod of agreement.

"Keigo what's with all this noise? I'm trying to sleep." Jirou groggily ambled out into the room rubbing his eyes.

"Jirou go back to your room, now." Atobe ordered never taking his eyes off of Echizen. He wasn't sure what the man might do, Echizen just might try and attack Jirou for all Atobe knew. He was crazy like that you know.

"Eh, what's wrong Keigo?" Jirou asked again, apparently he was still half asleep causing him to not notice the massive amount of tension in the room, nor did he notice Echizen standing right there.

"Just go back to your room Jirou, I'll explain later." Atobe ordered again _'That's if there is a later.'_ "Tell everyone else to stay in their rooms as well and to not disobey under any circumstance, understand?"

"Ugh…sure Keigo if you…say so." Jirou replied rubbing his eyes once more. He turned and left the room.

"So you're still with that narcoleptic freak?" Echizen questioned pointing at Jirou's back.

"WHO'S A NARCOLEPTIC FREAK!?" Jirou yelled turning back around fully awake this time.

"You are."

"NO I'M NOT!" Jirou seethed. "I just like sleeping you mass murderer!"

"JIROU/AKUTAGAWA-SAN!" Atobe and Tezuka gasped in unison.

"You don't know just how murderous I can be little sheep." Echizen smirked as he appeared behind Jirou.

"Echizen don't you touch him!"

"What's wrong Atobe? Are things not going your way?" Echizen mused wrapping his arms around an already scared Jirou's shoulders.

"Jirou-san!" Fuji yelled he didn't want other to get hurt during this. All of this mess was purely between Fuji, Tezuka, and Echizen and not anyone else. "Echizen-san please let him go!"

"Why should I listen to a promiscuous little slut hmm?" Echizen mused.

"Promiscuous? If anyone here is promiscuous it's you!" Fuji yelled back. "I haven't slept with twenty thousand different men and then tried to steal someone else's!"

"He was originally mine to begin with so if anyone here was trying to steal Kunimitsu it was you!" Echizen yelled back tightening his grip on Jirou's shoulders.

"I LOVE KUNIMITSU MORE THAN YOU DO!" Tezuka was taken aback by this outburst even Atobe stared.

'_So he's saying he knew this was a huge hoax?' _Atobe questioned himself.

'_There's no way he put on that good of an act earlier.'_ Tezuka added to his mind.

"Keigo! I don't care who was doing what in whose bed JUST GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Jirou yelled pulling against Echizen's firm hold. Atobe removed himself from his questions returned to the more important task at hand, getting his Jirou back to safety.

"You aren't going any where Jirou-tan." Echizen smirked.

"KEIGO!"

"You're his master control your subordinate!" Tezuka glared.

"What do you want me to do?" Atobe asked walking over to Echizen, "Do you want me just hit him or something?"

"A-Atobe."

"What is it Tezuka you wanted me to do something so Ore-sama is going to do something." Atobe replied. Echizen tired to glare at Atobe as he approached but only found that he could only give a very confused look. "Jirou could you please move?" Atobe asked removing Echizen's arms. Due to the confused state Echizen's grip had weakened significantly.

"Atobe." Tezuka tried again.

"Not now, Ore-sama is busy." Atobe proceeded to remove Jirou from harms way. Jirou took this advantage to run over near Fuji and Tezuka, where it was safe…for now.

"ATOBE!" Fuji yelled this time effectively earning the attention of the other.

"WHAT IS IT?" Atobe yelled back. "You want Ore-sama to do something and Ore-sama is going to do something, but now all you do is try and interrupt. Seriously Fuji do you want someone to help you or not?"

"Ahem." Echizen coughed tapping Atobe on the shoulder.

"Now wha-!" Atobe began turning back around.

Echizen was ready this time by landing a hard punch to Atobe's right cheek. Much to everyone's surprise Atobe didn't go flying and flailing to the ground crying on about his precious face. Quite the contrary actually, he regained his footing and sent a homicidal glare at Echizen.

"He's been gunning for this fight with Atobe for a long time," Tezuka muttered taking a few steps back.

"What do you mean 'he been gunning for it'?" Fuji asked.

"Echizen-san has never liked having to call Keigo 'master' that's why he vowed to become stronger than Keigo so that it would be him doing the lowly jobs instead of Echizen." Jirou explained.

"It all goes back to whose ego is larger." Tezuka added. "Akutagawa-san I think you might want to go and find Oshitari-san and Shishido-san. We might need help with this."

Jirou nodded and left through one of the closer doorways. He'd have to take the long way up but he'd get there just as fast.

"You want a fight brat?" Atobe hissed wiping the minute drops of blood the corner of his lips.

"Yea I might, but," Echizen started before disappearing, "I've bigger to fry." He smiled reappearing back in front of Fuji. To say the least the boy wasn't expecting Echizen to appear right there at point blank range, nor was he expecting the powerful blow to the stomach either.

"Syuusuke/Fuji!"

"Well that was surprisingly easy." Echizen sighed "It was boring actually; I was expecting something more lively like a glare or something. I mean Atobe's got the advantage on you right now because he at least remained on his feet."

"Of course Ore-sama is better than Fuji."

"ATOBE!"

"Sorry sorry." Atobe apologized "Even though it's so true." He added under his breath.

Fuji remained on the ground clutching at his stomach, wishing for the pain to subside soon so he could at least get up and try to hit Echizen. Sadly there was no avail in his attempts.

"Pathetic." Echizen grimaced turning to Tezuka, "You actually loved this thing?"

"Yes I do." Tezuka seethed.

"Well that's just sad."

"Didn't your father ever teach you to not turn your back on a fight?" Atobe asked from behind Echizen.

"I wouldn't know I killed the old bastard."

"You did that?" Atobe gasped temporarily abandoning his original intentions of beating up Echizen.

"Of course who else could have created such a masterpiece but me?"

"Masterpiece? That place was a blood bath of not only your father's blood but your mother and cousin's as well." Tezuka added.

"Yea I didn't like any of them."

"You monster." Fuji gasped sitting up against the wall.

"I'm not the monster here you are, you and the rest of that fairytale bunch." Echizen sneered, "You are ruining my perfect world."

"Perfect world? My vision of a perfect world is one with out you." Tezuka deadpanned with a short nod. Atobe nodded back and attacked.

"As I said before, don't turn your back on a fight." Atobe grunted wrapping his arms around Echizen's neck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Echizen growled clawing at Atobe's arms.

"Atobe, Jirou said something was wrong."

"We didn't believe him at first but- OH MY GOD ATOBE IS KILLING ECHIZEN!" Shishido yelled pointing at the duo.

"Stop yelling and help me!" Atobe cringed pulling tighter against Echizen's neck trying hard not to let go due to the pain in his forearms. First Fuji now Echizen, seriously Atobe wasn't going to have any arms left after today.

"Sorry!" Shishido murmured running over. Echizen swiftly kicked Shishido away and pulled Atobe over his shoulders releasing him from the man's grasp.

"Useless..." Atobe grunted landing on his back.

"Atobe," Oshitari's eyes widened at the sight. He had never seen him act like this before, never had he seen those hands soiled by such a barbaric thing like fighting. It was strangly amusing and mortifying to see this act. _'Piyo-chan would kill to see this. I wish there was some way I could record this for future useage and viewing.'_

Tezuka couldn't stand around any longer. His best friend was just thrown to the ground by a man a whole head shorter than him, no matter how funny it was this was total seriousness now. Tezuka had to step in and end this all and fast.

"Oshitari, cover me," Was all Tezuka said.

* * *

**OOOOH CLIFFY! I loves this. Wow there was alot of shouting and yelling this chapter. Sorry about that just there wasn't any other way to do this. Now as you noticed with the title of the chapter this only part one, there is a reason for this. Here it is, You guys get to pick how Echizen will die! Exciting I know. I was thinking we could have him fall on a stray pebble or stick and die XD No no I'm kidding, but in all seriousness you guys must choose his death! I'll pick the one I like the most. Also, if you would like you can choose weather or not Tezuka, Shishido, Oshitari, or Atobe do it. SO many choices! which means you must either tell me in your review (if you so choose to do so, its at your discretion as to whether or not you do) Or you may PM your choice. **

**I'm not sure when my next update will be cause yea that horrid thing called 'Ike' is going to go right over us when it hits. Living in Texas has its sucky points at times. My town is an evacuation point for freakin Houston you don't know how much thats sucks! I digress, do please review I would love it quite a bit!**

**animeo (hopefully I'll still be here and not carried off by a hurricane O.o)**


	34. The Absolute End

**Alright Guys you read the title of the chapter this is it! The point you've all been waiting for the ending of this long crappy story! Warning: crazed Tezuka up ahead, I'll explain at the end I swear! ENJOY EVERYONE!**

* * *

_"Knify it's our time to finally shine!" Chibi Tezuka's eyes became all sparkly and a glittery bubbly shojo background came behind him. "Yes we will save the day like super heroes!" The background suddenly changed to a rooftop and spotlights behind him._

_"YOSH!" Came the Atobe like voice of the knife. "Let's do this. After you remove the spandex."_

_"Hai."_

_"Know what I can't believe."_

_"What?"_

_"Is that Echizen actually believed you when you said you came back to him."_

* * *

Out side, Tezuka allowed a small smile to slip onto his face. The smile turned into a snicker, and finally a full out laugh."What the hell?" Atobe was horrified, Tezuka was laughing at a time like this? Forget the fact that it was a beautiful laugh in his sexy baritone voice, and a very alluring smile. He was laughing at Echizen, for what ungodly reason that neither Fuji nor Atobe knew. Come on Tezuka was staring death in the face and was laughing his head off, that takes unprecedented amount of guts to do that or just a great bit of talent.

"You…you actually believed me for a whole week." Tezuka choked out between gasps of air. "That I…loved you…sucks to have…someone play you huh?"

'_That's what he's laughing about?'_ Fuji thought. _"He's insane isn't he? I'm in love with a mad man, awesome." _

Oshitari saw this opportunity to go and get Shishido and Atobe out of the way. Grabbing hold of Shishido's torso he hoisted the man up onto his shoulders and grabbed Atobe in the same manner, only he was drug along the floor.

"What are? Do not laugh at me! I control you! I OWN YOU!" Echizen growled clenching his fists to the point that his knuckles where white.

"Your point is what? Atobe owns you, but yet you are hell bent to not obey him so…"

"Burn…" Shishido snickered.

"I'll cut myself again." Echizen tried again.

"I stopped caring."

"Shit."

"That's harsh," Oshitari, mumbled, "I should try that with Gakuto the next time he tires the cutting thing."

"You'll just get turned on and want to screw him again." Shishido groaned holding onto his side.

"You're not in a position to be making comments Ryou-kun." Oshitari smirked pulling hard on the bandage.

"OW!"

"Stop that laughing I mean it!"

"Any body want a peanut?"

"STOP THAT!" Echizen lunged forward. Tezuka despite his hysterics was able to dodge the blow. Echizen threw another this time he was only able to grab Tezuka's left shoulder giving it a rough twist. Apparently when Echizen was irate his accuracy fell, Tezuka's laughter only increased this anger. Sadly, he would not have to worry about the laughter anymore. He had twisted the shoulder so far that it was seriously injured now. Tezuka's eyes widened as the pain shot up and down his arm and even through his neck as well.

"Kunimitsu!" Fuji called out crawling over to Tezuka's side. The pain was unbearable at this point, the average person would have blackout by now, but this was Tezuka Kunimitsu and he did not show weakness. Nor did he smile and laugh but that was now a plausible act for him so that made crying and weakness plausible as well, though Fuji did not know this.

"What's wrong don't you want a little laughter in your life Echizen? I hear it's good for you." Atobe grinned.

"Shut up you pompous ingrate! You should be happy you're still alive to even say that."

"Well why don't you come and get me then brat? I've wanted to put you in your place for a long time." Atobe grin morphed into his arrogant smirk as Echizen dashed towards him. This is what he was waiting for screw elegance and the risk of being barbaric and cruel he was going to beat the crap out of Echizen if it was the last thing he did today. It would be pay back for hurting his best friend, then his best friend's boyfriend on top of that, then for putting Jirou in harms way and finally for hitting him the great Atobe Keigo. You just did not want to cross an angry Atobe at this point.

Echizen lunged forward pushing Atobe to the ground, though he did not stay on top for long. Atobe turned the tables slamming Echizen's back hard against the cold wooden floors causing the boy's head to jerk back violently as it too collided with the floor. A defining crack echoed through out the room as everyone stared on. Tezuka immediately straightened up his laughter subsiding completely, his frown returning as though it never left his face. Atobe sat there still on top of Echizen staring down at the boy, keeping his guard up of course incase he decided to lurch back to life once again.

"Is he dead?" Shishido asked leaning forward some; Oshitari did the same supporting Shishido slightly.

"I'm not sure."

"You're a doctor you should know these things!"

"Do you see me up there next to him? No you don't." Oshitari replied dropping his hand from Shishido's back so that the latter fell backwards.

"Oshitari!" Shishido winced barely catching himself on his elbows.

"You want to know if he's dead or not don't you?" Oshitari asked getting up from the ground. Shishido gave a nod. "Well then I'm going to go check."

"There won't be a need to." Tezuka said walking over next to Atobe. He was holding something that he never thought that he would have to use again, but it was time to return the instrument to its owner.

"Tezuka what are you doing? Your shoulder-"

"You've never heard of being ambidextrous?" Tezuka asked flipping the knife over to his right hand.

"I never knew you were."

"You don't know a lot of things about me Atobe." Tezuka muttered kneeling down next to Echizen's body. Atobe removed himself from the corpse and kneeled down on the opposite side.

"After what I witnessed earlier from you, I most certainly do not know everything about you like I thought I did."

Tezuka gave a curt nod as he looked over the still being searching for any form of life that might pop forth. There was none that Tezuka could see, but just to be completely sure that there was not any chance of foul play he would just do the same procedure he did for the others. There was just one tiny problem.

"Atobe, I'm going to need some sheets or towels or something of some unimportance, also" Tezuka turned to the other three in the room, "I'd like for you three to please leave."

"What for?" Atobe asked raising an eyebrow.

"The blood that's about to be spilled here, I don't want to ruin your floors and I don't wish for them to see this." Tezuka explained.

"Aa, well you three heard him go, Oshitari bring me some sheets from your room."

"Why my room?"

"Because you've probably already soiled them twice if not more today between Mukahi and Piyo- Hiyoshi." Atobe tersely replied. Oshitari sighed and nodded pushing the other two out of the room. Fuji was the most reluctant to leave saying he wanted to see the inside of Echizen to know if it really was a black hole of eternal damnation like Eiji had told him.

"So that's it?" Atobe muttered as he sat cross-legged on the floor waiting for Oshitari to return.

"That's it." Tezuka replied setting the knife in his lap.

"After all these years we just needed to smash his head into the floor and that would be the end of it." Atobe sighed. "That's boring."

"At least he's dead now right?"

"Who's dead?" A voice came as Echizen's supposedly dead hand reached up and grabbed Tezuka's left wrist-causing pain to shoot up his arm again.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Atobe yelled lunging for the knife in Tezuka's lap, screw his floors he could get new ones with the money he had. "Die already no one likes you!" Atobe drove the blade down into Echizen's open mouth through the back of his throat and into the wooden floor below. Echizen's eyes bulged as he continued to struggle against the knife's hold. After loosing enough blood, he fell lifeless, this time his facial features melted back with the retreating life within him. This really was the last of it.

"Atobe what is it?" Oshitari asked as he rushed in holding an arm full of day old linens from the laundry room. He looked over at Echizen's head, saw the knife, and gave a distasteful look at the sight. "You don't think that was over kill do you?"

"Absolutely not." Tezuka replied pulling the knife from Echizen's mouth as though it was a normal everyday occurrence to do something of this ghastly nature.

"Oh well here are those sheets you asked for Atobe." Oshitari replied sitting the pile down. "Umm Tezuka-san."

"Yes?"

"When you're done with what ever it that you are going to do, come and see me I'll take a look at your shoulder if you'd like."

"Thank you Oshitari." Tezuka said. Oshitari gave a small nod and turned to leave the room.

"So what exactly are you going to do?" Atobe asked building the up around Echizen.

"I'm going to do what I've always done with a corpse."

"Eat it?"

"No." Tezuka deadpanned. "Though I am somewhat hungry. That's beside the point" Tezuka lifted the blade into the air and drove it down into Echizen's abdomen.

"Oh."

"Now you must do the rest."

"What? I most certainly am not; do I look like a butcher to you?" Atobe wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"With my shoulder injured I can't apply the necessary force to do this Atobe, besides if it's done right then it's a nice clean job unless you just hack away, then things get somewhat messy."

"Alright just tell me what to do." Atobe sighed sitting up on his knees. Tezuka was going to make him do this one way or another. _'This is so very beneath me to be doing this, but it is Echizen.'_

"Take the knife and make a cut from here to here." Tezuka took his right hand and traced the line from the middle of the abdomen to the far side closest to Atobe. "Now do the same on the opposite side." Tezuka directed.

Atobe did as he was told driving the blade into the skin of Echizen's stomach and dragged the sharp metal across making a thin ribbon of blood seep from the open wound. Then the same for the other side.

"What now?"

"You have to cut up through the breastbone to the collar bone."

"I have to cut through bone?" Atobe asked looking at the thin blade, "This will break Tezuka."

"No it won't, I should know I've used it several times. Now cut."

"Alright alright." Atobe growled as he positioned himself. He wrinkled his nose again and looked away as he made the first thrust upward in to the breastbone causing Echizen's body to jerk upwards with it.

"Again."

Atobe hit the handle of the blade again advancing it farther into the marrow of the bone; more blood crept out but was caught by the waiting sheets. _'This is disgusting.' _The blood stained Atobe's hands as well as the blade's handle as he pressed onward eventually breaking through to the collarbones.

"See, all done. You did fairly well." Tezuka complimented as he stood up.

"Yes well Ore-sama doesn't make these types of things into habits." Atobe replied staring up at Tezuka. "Kabaji!" Atobe gave a quick snap as he called the name. As the tall man lumbered in Tezuka knew it certainly been a long time since he had seen the young boy but not that long. He had grown significantly in the past ten years. Tezuka not exactly used to people aging so quickly, but it was not that aspect that amazed him it was just the sheer size of the man.

"Dispose of Echizen's body, the lake out back would be a nice place to dump him don't you think?"

"Usu."

"Alright get to it." Atobe gave two claps of his bloodied hands as he turned towards Tezuka, "You go and see Oshitari, I'm going to and…cleanse my soiled hands."

* * *

"He certainly did give you arm quite the jerk didn't he?" Oshitari smirked. Tezuka gave a nod as Oshitari continued to move his arm about to see the true extent of the damage. "All I can say for sure is to just let it heal on its own with out moving it unless necessary."

"Thank you Oshitari."

"You're welcome Tezuka-san." Oshitari gave a half bow to Tezuka and Fuji as he left the room.

"Kunimitsu, I'm sorry I got angry at you." Fuji apologized as he gazed at the ground, "I didn't know your full intentions behind everything."

"Of course you didn't, I didn't tell you and neither did Atobe, because I told him not to."_ 'So he didn't know about the plan and hoax?'_

"What about my sister is she still alive?" Fuji asked finally looking up from the ground.

"She is. However, she is just as clueless as you where about everything. So as far she knows I went back to Echizen as well, but she does know that you are alive and well." Tezuka reassured.

"Ah, good." Fuji let out a sigh as his smile returned to full power and radiance. Tezuka missed that smile so very much. "Kunimitsu could you do something for me?"

"Depends as to what it is."

"Could you smile again?"

"Most certainly not, that was a dire situation." Tezuka explained shaking his head.

"But Kunimitsu."

"No."

* * *

**I can honestly explain this crappy of an ending really I can. No it has nothing to do with Hurrican Ike I can assure you of that. Thank you for generators so I still have power and internet! All that is beside the point.  
****Since I only got one suggestion thats the one I went with, and all I could really go with was making Tezuka laugh at the fact that he finally got one over on Echizen. That inturn pissed Echizen off and thus resulted in carelessness and Atobe accidently killing him. Well not completly by accident but by a odd chance he did, kinda. Ah yes gore is good with the stabbing and the cutting and blood, Tezuka being hungry (I was hungry at the time as well).**

**Once again I'll ask you guys what you want I'm not going to put up an epilouge if you guys want me to write a sequel, unless you don't want a sequel then I'll write an epilouge and be done with this plot once and for all! The poll will be up on my Profile either sometime today or tomorrow (Since I have Dial-up and all Yea I know archaic internet I got it!)  
Now I will tell you that the sequel will take place during the acutal anime/manga and will play along parallel to the story itself, only it will have not only my own ideas but all of yours as well. It will be almost entirely ran by requests so get your brains to thinking! I'll take crack, angst, anything along those lines. Once you read the first chapter you'll understand (that's only if you want a Sequel!) If you don't vote...then you get nothing! No sequel for you! Until I do get that poll up I'll accept your wish in a review!**

**I want to thank all of you from the bottom of my heart for supporting this fic through until the very end! Your lovely reviews and helpful suggestions are what made this possible for me. I honestly didn't think that people would like it this much. It's funny I was reading over the entire thing again earlier and I noticed that like back on chapter 11 I was saying that I was running on empty for this fic...yea I think after about another 23 chapters I'm done now! Honestly...possiblely...whatever. I just love how this became much longer than i originally intented it to. My other multichapter fic was only what 17 chapters long? Yea I think I blew that one out of the water! AND NO FUJI RAPE THIS TIME EITHER! I also realized that if I would have kept this writting in Fuji's POV this so wouldn't have worked out at all TT-TT. THANKS GUYS I LOVE ALL OF YOU SO MUCH!**

**A very tired, sick, over joyed, and pleased,**

**animeo.**


	35. Epilouge

**TTTT Ok...so yea...this is about the worst 813 words I've ever written before. I honestly couldn't get any ideas off the ground since the first chapter of my sequel pretty much sums everything up really. I hadn't planned on an Epilouge to be honest. So yea...For the sake of not sounding like a broken record down the road, here is a very short epilouge!...Enjoy?**

* * *

Fuji's bedtime story finally had an ending, one that he and Tezuka had created (with the help of others). To both of them this ending was far better than the two that they knew. For Tezuka he wasn't left at the hands of the witch for all of eternity, and Fuji got his prince back and the evil witch was dead. Though neither of them did the actual killing, the stable boy named Atobe Keigo did that, it was still just as sweet to see Kabaji toss Echizen into the lake.

Yumiko was retrieved the next day from Echizen's home, all the other servants where dismissed as well.

"All you may now go and live your own life now, with Echizen being dead you have nothing more to fear." Tezuka had said to the large congregation of servants and other staff. They where at first very reluctant to leave the place that they had now come to call home, but after a few more minutes of convincing and Atobe offering high wages to a select few the job was done. Due to the size of the house those who wished to stay back could, Tezuka wouldn't force them to leave a perfectly good place live if they didn't want to. Echizen was dead now so it was safe for Tezuka and Atobe to assume that it was alright to allow them to stay.

Just as Atobe said, he had a place for Yumiko to stay. A small house, out behind his own, she had privacy and anything and everything she wished for, within reason of course. Jirou was there to keep her company and vice versa everything worked out beautifully.

Yukimura and his household had since returned to their respected home. Leaving just Tezuka, Eiji, Inui, Fuji, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Taka-san, and Oishi there at the house once again.

"It's done." Fuji sighed.

"Aa,"

"I'm glad. I'm glad that everything worked out finally."

"We have you to thank Shusuke. If Kikumaru hadn't found you and brought you back then none of this would have happened. I'm grateful to you." Tezuka replied looking down at the younger man, "All of us are."

"I'm sure you would have all taken care of it eventually."

"No, probably not. We had the reason just not the initiative."

"That usually is a problem I guess. Well then I'm glad to have been of service to you." Fuji replied sitting down on his bed. For the first time in awhile Fuji wasn't angry when he did come in this room, he was at peace with the past events now. Tezuka too sat down on the bed, his bed and not Echizen's it was good feeling. Tezuka's bed was firmer than Echizen's so the feeling of being sucked into endless oblivion when one sat down was, thankfully, absent as well.

"I just wish that there had been another way to go about things."

"What is meant to happen will happen, because there isn't any other way it can happen. Because if there was then the other way would have been taken instead of the way that was taken originally," Tezuka said.

"Eiji told me that once." Fuji said drawing his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.

"Oh did he? When was that?"

"Back before you turned me. It was the thing that helped me make my decision."

"Aa, I'm assuming he told you that Oishi was the first to say it?" Tezuka mused .

"I'm going to assume that means you did?"

"No, Atobe actually. He told those very words to me when I was going through some…difficult times a few years back." Tezuka explained, "They where of great help then and they still are."

"So that's how such a level headed man comes up with hair brained schemes, because it's the only way?" Fuji laughed lightly leaning his head on Tezuka's right shoulder. Despite his rapid healing abilities, much like with Niou, it would take time to heal this severe an injury. This wasn't just a cut or scrap; the injury had actually affected the joint in Tezuka's shoulder making it hard to lift his arm up above his head. Its not like he needed to really, it was just pretty damn inconvenient for Fuji. Inui concluded that over time that should not be a problem any more as long as he didn't do any extreme movements for now.

"Aa." Tezuka replied.

"Thank you Kunimitsu," Fuji muttered nuzzling his head into the crook of Tezuka's neck.

"Shusuke you know what Inui and Oshitari said," Tezuka warned, but made no attempts to move the boy.

"I know but that just applies to you, not to me."

"Shusuke."

"Alright." Fuji sighed.

* * *

**Ne, there it is...in all of its Lameness...  
Shishido: Geki dasa daze...  
You've never been more right Shishido...Ja'ne minna!**

**animeo**

**(Sequel is posted!)**


End file.
